Tenders of Remnant
by Soulwars1998
Summary: "A bar, in the middle of Beacon? Why, Ozpin?" "With recent events I think keeping our students inside the school while giving them the oppertunity to enjoy themselves is crucial." "And who are the new bartenders?" "Oh, just two strangers I picked off the street. They claim to be from Earth." "And what might that be?" I don't know. But they sure know how to make quality drinks."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I welcome you to one of my new fictions that popped up in that crazy space I like to call my head. I must warn you, however, that the first two chapters might seem a little… weird. This story is a self-insert story with a… certain type of humor that not everyone likes. However do not let that discourage you! This "humor" will become less and less a the story progresses, so I hope that you read the full thing before judging. I wanted to have the same effect as RWBY has when starting from Volume 1 "happy, cheerful" to Volume 3 "dark, sad, slice of life and tragic." I sincerely hope you enjoy this work of mine. Thank you for taking the time to decide to read this story. It is most appreciated.**

* * *

There comes a time in every bartender's life where they feel that they should call it quits. This can happen after a year of working in the madness or twenty years. Working in the bartending industry can be physically wearing on a person. There is only a select group of people who are cut out for it and only a handful of people who can do it for life. In every bar and or restaurant that I have visited over the years there has been at least one "lifer" who has worked there.

"Lifers" are a special breed of people and at times I too have questioned my own status in the bartending and serving industry. There have been times where I made conscious decisions to take jobs outside of this industry for less money, in hopes that I would be able to kick the lifer label. I now know some distinct differences between the "lifer" status bartender label and the "I can't get enough" bartender status. For those bartenders wanting a break or needing an escape from the job due to the fear of the "lifer" status, there is still hope!

My name is Ramses. I know, a pretty uncommon name for a nineteen year old, but it's my name, and I'm proud of it. Like I stated above, I am what you could call a "lifer". I have been working at the same restaurant for eight years now. Yes, eight years. It's a family restaurant. It started with me doing the dishes for more than four years. In all honesty I miss being a dishwasher from time to time. I always loved talking to the chef's in the kitchen, sometimes even getting the opportunity to help them out with their dishes.

It was only after I turned sixteen I started to work as a bartender, and a whole new world opened up for me! I got to meet the strangest of people, and got to work with some of my colleagues who I only saw running in and out of the kitchen to give me the dirty dishes and bring the food to the customers that had ordered it. In all honesty being a bartender is a pretty cool job. And when you have an uncle that also works in the family company to back you up, you tend to have a lot of fun. Especially during the evenings. And this was one of those evenings.

I was currently closing the restaurant, wiping all the tables clean and getting ready to head on to the bar and help my uncle clean it. I grabbed hold of the bucket of hot water I had been using to moisten my cloth to clean the tables. Walking to the bar, I placed the bucket of water on it and let out a sigh of relief. "Today sure was a busy night, huh Freddy?" I asked.

My uncle popped his head over the bar, smiling as he rubbed his hand over his bald head. "Indeed it was, honey."

I chuckled at that, shaking my head while doing so. "You know, Freddy, I've got to ask. You're gay, everyone within a ten foot radius knows this. But I have to know; how do you do it, man? I mean you're fifty eight years old and you're still able to get boys who are twenty to thirty years younger than you to go to bed with you. I haven't even gotten a girlfriend and you're able to do these things." I fell to my knees in a dramatic way, holding up my hands. "Teach me your ways oh holy one!"

My uncle couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity. He patted my head, motioning for me to get up. "Well you have a nice butt." He said, pinching my butt cheeks. "And you're not ugly, not in the slightest. And I'm not just saying that because you're my nephew. No, I'm saying that as one gay man to another."

"Thanks, Freddy," I said, getting up and dusting of my knees. "But I'm not gay. I've told you that many times."

"Oh but you will be once you agree to go out drinking with me and my friends." He replied, laughing to himself as he playfully patted my shoulder. "I mean some of my friends are waiting for you to come out of the closet. Not even joking about that. They really, really want to taste some of that-."

"Uncle Freddy, please. I still want to get a good night's rest if you don't mind. I don't want to have nightmares." I cut him off.

"Or wet dreams." Freddy retorted, smirking at me.

"I've had enough of those." I replied, smirking to. "Now come on, let's get a move on so you can go home and I can head upstairs so we can both go to bed. Except for when you get home you'll probably have your boyfriend waiting for you."

"Who knows?" Freddy replied. "And to answer your question, my young, sexy nephew. You know who Freddy Krueger is, right?"

I nodded as a reply.

"Well you can call me Freddy Cougar, if you want to." He continued, laughing as he walked towards the bucket of water I had placed on the bar. "Now get cleaning, I'll head in to the back of the smoking area to clean the tables there. I'll be back in a jiffy."

I watched in amusement as Freddy made his way over to the back of the restaurant. In all honesty I was kind of glad I got to work with my uncle once more. When me and him worked together fun would always be around the corner. Whether it be my uncle's seductions—which I should add, are just meant for humorous intent. Or my own humorous seductions towards him. I don't know, it's just something me and my uncle do from time to time. If I had to describe my uncle… it'd probably be like this. "A happy guy who's always in for a bit of fun. His fluffy beard, his bald head—aside from a few locks of hair on the sides of his head—and his caring attitude… he was an uncle who I'd never want to trade in for someone else.

Having been so caught up in my own strain of thoughts, I failed to notice that four minutes had already passed. I took a quick glance at the smoking area only for me to notice that the lights were still out. Was Freddy really cleaning the area with the lights out? I shrugged and called out to him... no response.

"Uncle Freddy, where are you hiding? Are you having one of those weird sexual phone calls again?" I humorously asked, only to get no response once more. Okay, now I was getting a bit nervous. I slowly walked towards the smoking area, not wanting to be surprised by something, or someone…

"Freddy I swear to everything that isn't gay; if you have invited some of those weird friends of your again I'm shoving a dildo up your butt." I said, hoping that this comment would finally get my uncle's attention. I was shocked when I again got no response from my uncle. This was getting scary. Very much so. My uncle would never pull something like this on me, because I know how much he hates it when I pull something like this on him. I quickly ran back to the bar, walked over to a nearby cabinet, and opened it, revealing a set of keys. I quickly grabbed hold of one of the keys and ran towards a locked cabinet. In all honesty I was getting a bit paranoid. There had been a report of several burglary's these last couple of days, and I was scared one of them may have decided it to come into our house and steal some valuable stuff. I opened the locked cabinet and pulled out the Colt Anaconda 44 Magnum my stepfather had decided to place behind the bar. I found it to be a bit extreme… heck I barely fired the damn thing, and knowing the stories of some of the people who were ex-military… this weapon packed quite the punch. As if it were killer instinct I reached over for the small box that held the .44 ammunition. I grabbed hold of a certain amount of bullets, stored them into my pocket, and checked the weapon to see if it was loaded.

"Great, so they did decide to load the damn thing." I said to myself, closing the cabinet and walking back towards the smoker's area. "Freddy, if you can hear my then listen very closely. I am armed and have a loaded gun in my hand. So if you're playing with me then I advise you stop right now."

I again got no response from my uncle. I rubbed my temples with me free hand before slowly walking towards the smoking area. I felt like I was in some kind of horror movie. I sighed before entering the smoker's area. Now mind you that our smoker area is one of the biggest ones around town, so searching it was going to be a difficult task, especially because the light switch was at the end of the area. I took quick glances at every corner of the area, not wanting to be surprised. I felt my horror movie senses kick in and I instantly ran towards the light switch. I flicked the switch, but no lights came on. I grunted, turning my head before I smelled something. It smelled… gross. It smelled like someone's armpit sweat on a very, very hot day. "What the hell?" I questioned out loud, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't remember this smell last time I checked here. Freddy, where are you at, man?" I asked once again, not surprised when I got no response from him again.

I was about to make a run for it, wanting to go upstairs and get my stepfather and my brother when I felt a sharp pain shoot up through my spine. It felt like someone just low-kicked me in the back when I fell to the floor. I tried getting up, the revolver having not left my palm because of the firm grip I had on it. I felt… tired? Why the hell was I feeling tired? I had so much energy only two hours ago.

"I swear if I get raped I'll shoot the guy's dick off." I breathed out before losing consciousness.

I prepared for the worst. I dared not to open his eyes. It hurt. My ass hurt. But not because I was… you know… assaulted, but because I landed on something. Something hard. I cringed when I tried to get up, shifting my arms underneath my back to push myself off the floor. I opened my eyes, rays of sunlight forcing me to close them again.

Wait, rays of sunlight?

I opened my eyes again, adjusting them to the bright environment. I slowly pushed myself up, confused and kind of broken in a way. My thoughts instantly shifted from where I was, to where I had dropped my Colt… or rather, my stepfather's Colt. My eyes shifted to my left hand, then to my right. No, it was not in the safety of my hands anymore. I looked down and the concrete I was standing on.

"Okay, why in the bloody fuck am I standing on concrete instead of a wooden floor?" I asked myself. Now this was weird. I don't recall going out for a stroll. And last time I checked it was late at night. The sun should not be shining right now. Then it hit me. I remember getting knocked out, or at least something between the lines of that. My mind tried to recall what happened, but all I remembered was that me and my uncle were cleaning up after the restaurant had closed. I… this was not funny. Not funny at all. I sighed, turning around when I suddenly heard a "cling". I looked down only to see the Colt Anaconda lying in front of my foot. I mentally fist pumped when I reached down to grab it. Feeling my finger wrap themselves around the revolver made me feel a bit safer. I looked up again, inspecting the sky and possibly something I could recognize about it.

It was then that I heard the sound of an engine. And talking. And that must mean there are people. Yes! So that means these people might be able to help me out! I quickly ran towards the sound, taking notice of my surroundings. I was in an alleyway. Okay, weird. The structures of the buildings seemed a bit off. Okay, that's weird too. But it was after I cleared the alleyway that found out that things had really started to get weird. I… don't know how to explain it, but this was not a place I recognized. This was defiantly not my home. Not at all.

And that's when I started to panic.

This was not good. Not good at all. I have no idea where I am. No idea how I ended up here, where "here" is. And there were people that just seemed… a bit off. But ignoring the people, I slowly walked forward. My nose suddenly picked up a scent. I scent I was all too familiar with.

"Why the hell do I smell fish?" I asked myself.

"Because you're in the docks, my friend." An unfamiliar voice answered from behind me.

I turned around only to be greeted by what I assumed to be a sailor. He had a fluffy moustache and wore a friendly smile on his face. "Are ya lost?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You… could say that, sir." I replied, slowly hiding my revolver behind my back. No need for him to think I'm a murderer or something. "Uhh, you wouldn't know where we are, would you, sir?" I asked, hoping to get a better chance at finding out where the heck I had ended up.

"Why you're in Vale. Where else would you be? Are you a student from Beacon, perhaps?" the sailor replied.

"Uh, you lost me at "Vale" sir. Listen am I on some kind of prank show? Is that it? If so then quit the act, I'm not buying it." I replied, getting a bit annoyed.

"Son, I don't know what ya mean, but you're in Vale, whether you like it or not. Now these docks are restricted to personal only, so you better get out before someone else finds you. The exit is that was," he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Now come, kid, get going."

I could only nod. I wanted to say something, wanted to get answers… but all I could was walk away and comply with the sailor's request. My body seemed to be moving on its own. I felt like knocking myself out again, hoping that this was some kind of weird dream… or a nightmare. I exited the docks, and once I did, slumped to the ground, my back against a nearby fence that stood behind me. I held my hand to my face before closing my eyes.

"This can't be real. It just can't." I said to myself. I took a quick glance at my surroundings. Yep, it was all the same as I remembered. There were buildings I recognized. I recognized the docks. I recognized almost everything. "Vale. I'm… no, I refuse to believe this bullshit." I said to myself, forcing to push myself up. "There has got to be a logical explanation for all of this. I'm sure of it!"

I walked forward, determined to find out what the hell was going on in my mind when suddenly felt something brush against my… butt?

"Uncle Freddy?" I reluctantly asked.

"You know, if you weren't my nephew I would have done so many amazing things to you." my uncle replied, laughing to himself. "Where have you been?"

I turned around and instantly threw my arms around my uncle, embracing him in a bear hug. "You faggot!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well… I'm here now." Freddy replied, patting my butt. "Ramses, why do you… have a gun in you back pocket?" he asked, releasing me and looking at me with a sudden serious expression. "What are you doing with that gun?" he asked.

"I… I thought something bad happened to you." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"Well… if I got assaulted I probably would have asked whoever did it if he was going to meet me at this place at the exact same time again. And I can put up a fight, mind you. But… I honestly have no idea why you would think something bad happened to me." Freddy replied, scratching his head. "In all honesty I thought something bad happened to you. By the way, you wouldn't mind telling me where we are now would you?"

"You wouldn't believe me, uncle." I replied, sighing. "All I can tell you is… well, we're not home anymore."

Freddy nodded in a sarcastic manner. "I can clearly see that. But the question remains, what are we going to do now?"

"I think a better question would be: How the hell did we end up here?" I corrected, shaking my head. "All I remember is fainting, or being knocked out by something. What about you? You were gone when I entered the smoking area, and that's why I grabbed the revolver and was prepared to shoot anyone who might threaten me."

Freddy shrugged, holding his chin in thought. "Well… I honestly don't remember. I remember smelling something really stinky, and then I… well then everything just went black from that point."

My ears perked up when he said that. "Wait. When you said you smelled something stinky, did it smell like armpit sweat?" I asked.

Freddy shook his head in disgust. "No, it smelled more like ball sweat." He replied.

"How do you know how ball sweat smells—no, actually, scrap that. I think I already know." I corrected myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. "So, uh, you have any plans this fine afternoon?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well I was planning on fuck-."

"Never mind." I quickly cut my uncle off before he could finish his sentence. "You know what, just… let's just… ah man, I don't even know where to begin."

"Then why don't we start by asking people where we are." Freddy suggested.

"I already know where we are, uncle." I replied, shaking my head.

"Oh, then where are we?" Freddy asked.

"We're in a fictional world created by a YouTube channel called RoosterTeeth." I replied, looking at him with a dead serious expression planted on my face.

"…"

"…"

"Well… I have no idea what you just said, but it doesn't sound good at all." Freddy replied.

"Well it depends," I replied.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what?"

"It depends on many things. But first let me just shoot myself so I can end my suffering." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It took all of my willpower and strength to convince my uncle that killing myself was a joke. It was more like a figure of speech kind of thing. Of course Freddy took this all to heart and wanted me to hand him the gun… which I reluctantly did. He placed the gun in his back pocket, taking out some of the bullets while doing so and putting them in his chest pocket. He turned to me, shaking his head when he pointed his index finger at me.

"Listen to me my—soon to be—gay nephew. We are going to find out how we ended up in this "fictional world" and we are going to do that now." he said, smiling at me as he look up at the sky. "The weather sure is pretty today. Now let's get a move on!"

My uncle marched off into the crowded streets of the city. I let out a sigh, not wanting to resist him. I know firsthand that if my uncle wants something he'll eventually get it. I waved at him, calling out to my uncle. "By the way, you can scrap the gay part, Freddy! I'm into chicks, not dicks!"

"There is a time and a place for everything, my nephew." Freddy retorted, looking back at while continuing tow walk forward. "If I remember correctly you did compliment my beautiful ass on multiple occasions." He finished, smirking at me while giving a wink.

"That was only one time, uncle Freddy! And that was because you just got dumped by you boyfriend! I felt bad for you so I decided to cheer you up." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Freddy called back to me, making me shake my head in discomfort.

We continued our walk through the city, taking in all of the amazing scenery. I have to admit that seeing something on a screen and seeing it in real life are two completely different things… and I know that sounds really, _really_ cliché, but it's the truth! I swear! Our walk came to an abrupt end, however, when Freddy noticed a shop. A shop I hoped he would not have noticed.

"Oh my God those jeans will look amazing on me!" Freddy gasped in an overdramatic way, holding his hands to his cheeks to put some emphasis on his reaction. He ran to the store's window, his hands firmly on it and watching the various models of jeans displayed behind the window. "Ramses, please let me go in! I must have them!" Freddy exclaimed, turning to me and grabbing hold of my collar. "Please, please, I am a fifty eight year old man who hasn't had any sex in two weeks! I'm _desperate_!"

"And I'm a nineteen year old blonde haired boy who has _never_ even had sex before, let alone get a chance to look at the cleavage of women of my age or older. And I'm not counting movies. And now it's your turn again." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Well I told you that my friends would be happy to-."

"No, just no." I cut him off, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Freddy, let's just go. Knowing this place they probably won't accept out currency anyways. Come on, man, let's just go. Those jeans won't run away."

Freddy sighed, looking at me with a dead serious expression. "Okay, but I want to go back to this place once we have some info. My ass in those jeans will look amazing. Don't you agree?" Freddy asked, turning his dreamy eyes back to the jeans.

"Uncle Freddy, I think your ass already look great. Now let's get a move on, faggot." I replied, grabbing Freddy by his sleeve and dragging him with me.

Our walk continued. We were met with several very, very confusing sights. Mostly the people, but also the "not people". The Faunus. There were a lot of them, and they each had their own respective animalistic traits. Seeing them up-close kind of freaked me out. PTSD flashbacks from my encounters with furries clouded my mind.

* * *

The city of Vale was already bustling on the warm Saturday morning. People were out in their weekend clothes, with their families, going in and out of shops or stopping at the various restaurants that were around. It was all very much like any other city I had been too, and even though I didn't realize it, it was comforting me. I had always believed it was important to get out and see people that were real, and experience the things that were important to them.

When me and Freddy got around the final corner that would lead us to—what he had found out to be—the market square, and the place was suddenly laid out before us, I internally reeled; it was exactly what you might expect a market square to be: people packed in shoulder to shoulder and moving between various kiosks and carts laid out in the street, everyone moving and yelling their way through an utter mass of humanity. It was all too similar to the kind of markets I remembered back at home.

We made our way through the market, stopping at the various vendors, me having to keep my uncle in check, as well as looking at nicknacks and cool little homemade things people were selling from their carts. At one point, we came to a kiosk that was selling sunglasses, and Freddy was instantly enthralled. "Hmm, eye-pro," he said, as he picked up a pair of all-black wrap-around shades and tried them on.

"Freddy I swear to god," I said, sighing loud enough so that he could hear my obvious annoyance with his childish nature. "Put the _fucking_ glasses down. I mean you're acting like a fagg—never mind." I cut myself off once more. Seriously these insults never worked on my uncle, and I was getting pretty annoyed by the fact that Freddy had known this from the very beginning. He would always find a way to get underneath my skin, but I loved him nonetheless. He was like a second father to me… at least as much as a father he can be. I looked at him as he was trying on several different sunglasses. It was then that my uncle turned to his right, only to see a man trying on sunglasses as well. He gasped, taking the sunglasses out of the man's hand before scolding him.

"My god, you do not want to put these on that face of yours." Freddy said, catching the man's attention. "Try these instead." He said, handing him the sunglasses he had recently tried on. The man nodded taking the sunglasses albeit a bit reluctant. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself.

"I must say that you have a good taste in fashion." The man said, twiddling his cane between his fingers. "I'm impressed. Usually Glynda accompanies me on these trips but she's very busy."

"I aim to please." Freddy replied, smiling at the man.

"And to get laid." I whispered, receiving a jab from Freddy as a reply.

"Say would you mind… helping me decide which glasses to pick?" the man asked, turning to Freddy. "I'm not really much of a fashionista so help would be appreciated."

"Of course Mr…?" Freddy replied, trailing off, hoping that the man would reveal his name.

"Ozpin. My name is Ozpin." Ozpin replied, nodding to Freddy. "And what is your name?"

"Freddy, and this here is my nephew: Ramses." Freddy replied, motioning to me.

I gulped as my back straightened. I knew exactly why the hell I was about to talk to, and I was this close to shitting myself on the spot. I coughed, scratching the back of my head. "Uh, h-hello good sir. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" I replied.

"Well I was just going through Vale trying to find something of value when I ran across this shop. I entered and was searching for the right gasses," he said, turning to Freddy. "And that's when you showed up." he turned his attention back to me, giving me a small smile. "Ramses, that is quite the peculiar name. Say… are you perhaps a student from another school? Another kingdom?"

"Uh, no I'm not a student." I replied. "I'm just an average guy trying to fit into society, that's all. Although having an uncle like Freddy doesn't really help when he's trying to hook you up with so many men—I mean woman!" I said, taking a nervous glance at Freddy who was shaking his head, laughing along the way. "I mean… Uhh… I'm just a guy who is kind of an idiot to be honest."

"Well I suppose everyone is good at something." Ozpin replied. "So this one?" he asked, showing the sunglasses to Freddy.

"Yes, they don't cover too much of your face. They look good on you." Freddy replied, smiling at the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. "By the way, Ramses, have you figured out which way we're supposed to go?" he asked, turning to me.

"Uncle Freddy… I have absolutely no idea. I have no idea what to do up until now. I mean it's not every day you get to meet the Headmaster of Beac—I mean an amazing man who looks great in black!" I mentally face palmed before turning around. "I'm going to kill myself. For real this time." I said, lowering my head. "And if you're feeling suicidal then feel free to join me."

Ozpin looked at me. "Is he… serious?" he asked, turning to Freddy.

"No, he's just a little sad that's all." Freddy replied. "We don't know what happened or how we ended up in… Vale, was it?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Yeah, we don't really remember much after that. We don't really have anywhere to go too… so, yeah, there's that." Freddy continued, taking a quick glance at me. "And Ramses is just sad he can't work tomorrow, because he really loves his job."

"Then may I ask where you are from?" Ozpin asked, showing a bit of curiosity for the two newcomers.

"Well… we come from the Netherlands, of course!" Freddy replied. "Originally we're from the US, but his parents decided to move, and I decided to join them. I really didn't want to leave my nephew behind. So I decided to join them in their trip!"

"The Netherlands? I have never heard of that kingdom before." Ozpin replied a bit confused, taking a glance at me. "And you said something about work. What kind of work are we talking about? Are you perhaps a Huntsman?" he asked.

"No, I'm a bartender." I replied, turning around. "Just like my uncle Freddy over here. It's been my job for a long, long time, and I'm happy about it. And to answer your question… let's just say we're really, really far away from here."

"Ah, I see." Ozpin replied, humming to himself while fidgeting with his sunglasses. "Well… I think, if you're up for it, we might be able to help one another." He replied, reaching for his scroll. "Glynda please do me a favor and do a backup check for a kingdom called "the Netherlands". Also I believe I might have found a solution for our problem with some of our students."

I decided it was best to leave, so I grabbed Freddy's arm and dragged him out of the store. "Come on ya chinky, we're going to find a place to sleep. Probably going to be a nearby dumpster, but whatever. You've probably slept in worse things."

"Indeed I have." Freddy replied, shuddering to himself.

"How does Beacon Academy sound?" Ozpin suddenly asked, getting both for our attention.

 _'I'm getting a very, very weird fanfiction cliché feeling right now.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at Ozpin, trying to find somewhat of a smirk on his face. No way was he being serious about this. I wasn't even sure if this was all happening or not. I looked at Freddy, who had already focused his attention back to Ozpin. "Sir," I said, getting Ozpin's attention. "You must be joking, right? I mean we're not hunters."

"But you are bartenders," Ozpin retorted. "Come with me to Beacon and I'll explain it in its fullest. I take it you don't know your way around here?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Excellent!" Ozpin replied, placing the sunglasses back on the tray they had been hanging from. "Let's get going then!"

* * *

"Uncle Freddy if you puke on me I will shove my foot so far up your ass." I threatened as I watched my uncle dry barf once more. It was an uncommon thing too. Usually my uncle never got motion sick… but I guess flying in a Bullhead is a completely different experience. Can't say I'm having too much trouble.

"How can you enjoy this?" Freddy asked, taking a seat beside me. "This is worse than that time I got drunk and sucked five dick-."

" _Dickonolos_! Yeah, dickonolos. It's a very, very tasty delicacy where we're from." I quickly cut my uncle off, glaring daggers at him. "And it's just that my uncle is a very big fan of them." I added, shivering to myself. "Not my type of food, however."

"I suppose everyone has their own unique taste. I would, however, like to try one of them when I get the chance. I'm a big fan of exotic things." Ozpin replied.

"Oh honey you are in for a _very_ exotic treat." Freddy said in somewhat of a seductive tone, making me look at him with my mouth agape. "What? You started it." he said, smirking at me while he playfully punched my shoulder.

I rubbed my temples, not even wanting to press onto this subject. Instead I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind. This was all a bit too much to take in. Sighing, I reeled my head back and placed my hands behind my neck. 'I just want to sleep. Maybe I'll wake up somewhere else.' I thought to myself.

"So, Ozpin, what kind of school are you a Headmaster of?" I heard Freddy ask.

"I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. We teach youngsters to become Huntsman and Huntresses to eventually fight against the creatures of Grimm. Right now a bunch of freshmen students have started their first year, and I must say it has been one of the most exciting years I've ever bear witnessed." Ozpin replied, taking a look at my uncle. "Now I suppose you have some more questions, yes?" he asked, earning a nod from me and my uncle. At least I hoped he was nodding, you know, eyes closed and all that good stuff.

"Well to be honest I was planning on telling you this in my office, but I suppose I can give you just one of many reasons. You see we have all been young and we know how some… parties can turn out. I give my students the opportunity to explore the world, go out and have fun… but with resent events I just think that putting up a curfew is the right thing to do. Now several teachers voted against this, stating I was taking away the student's freedom." Ozpin let out a short sigh before continuing. "I had this idea, you see. I thought that by installing a bar in Beacon itself I would be able to keep students inside. They don't have to go there, but they will be in a safer environment should they want to go out. Now mind you that this will still be a bar and alcoholic beverages will be served, but should students have a bit too much then a teacher or someone else will be able to safely escort them to their room without them forming a danger to themselves or others."

"Wow, which… is actually a very smart thing to do. But aren't you scared that some students might take advantage of this?" Freddy replied, raising an eyebrow at Ozpin.

"No. I will be there to monitor these things… along with the new bartenders, of course. Bartenders who are, how should I put this, independent?" he continued.

My eyes shot open and I looked at Ozpin with a flabbergasted expression planted on my usually calm face. "Does this mean that you brought us with you because Freddy just so happened to mention that we are bartenders?" I asked.

"Indeed I did, Mr. Ramses. Does this not sound appealing to you?" Ozpin asked.

"Well it is an opportunity I never thought I'd get. But… I don't know, it feels like I got fucked in the ass or something." I said, taking a glance at Freddy. "Now I know how you must feel on a regular basis."

"Ha, ha, ha." Freddy laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to Ozpin. "I must say that this is a very generous offer. What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. I just want you two to do your best. This is an opportunity I won't be handing out every day. Consider yourselves very lucky, gentlemen. Now since you'll be working at my school it is only accustomed that you get yourself a room, along with a small, and I emphasize on small paycheck. Remember you told me you had no place to stay? Well as of this day forward consider Beacon your home, gentlemen."

I shook my head in disbelief, looking at Freddy. "Uh uncle Freddy, you're kind of sweating." I pointed out.

"It's the tension, my nephew." Freddy replied.

"The tension of what?" I asked.

"I just realized I have a loaded gun in my back pocket… and I've been sitting on it this entire time." He quickly got and grabbed the revolver and placed it on my lap. "Here, hold it while I check if there are no bullets in my jeans."

That's when I realized I still had those bullets I grabbed before I awoke in Vale. I stood up, carefully reaching into my pocked before grabbing a handful of bullets. I counted. Fourteen. I don't remember my hands being so big, but you know what they say. The bigger the hand the bigger the di-.

"Did I not tell you that carrying your weapon around Beacon is strictly forbidden unless you are in class or have special permission?" Ozpin asked, glaring at my weapon. "Please put the weapon in its holster, Mr. Ramses."

"I forgot to bring it with me, sir." I replied. Now that was not a lie. I did forget to pack the damn thing. But hey, don't blame me for being paranoid! Blame Stephen King and his movies!

Ozpin shook his head before speaking up. "Then put it in your pocket or wherever you have the place for it. Just don't go walking around in school with it. After we arrive I'll have it confiscated until further notice. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Good. I am happy you are both so complying. Now please enjoy the ride, my friends. We'll arrive in Beacon shortly."

'I want to freaking jump off a cliff after I get off this thing.'' I thought to myself.

Have you ever felt so small, so very small that everything around you just seemed it wanted to crush you? Well, if you have, then you probably know how I'm feeling right now. When the Bullhead arrived at Beacon Academy and me, Ozpin and my uncle got off it I was legitimately taken back by its sheer size. This was like anything I had ever seen before! I inhaled a deep gust of air before turning to my uncle, who had already taken out his phone and started to take several pictures with it. I shook my head and turned my head to Ozpin, who appeared to be talking to a blond haired… holy freaking balls that's Glynda Goodwitch!

I raised an eyebrow, reluctantly speaking up. "Yo, w-what's good?" I asked, getting the attention of both of them. "So… how are you fine gentleman—I mean…? I'm… uncle Freddy sucks dick on daily basis!" I suddenly blurted out, quickly excusing myself before turning my back to the two. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I scolded myself, bumping myself on my forehead which each word coming out of my mouth. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Ozpin standing in front of me with an amused expression on his face.

H straightened his glasses before speaking up. "May I introduce to you; Glynda Goodwitch. She will be your escort for today while I deal with some more pressing matters." He said, turning to Freddy. "I take it you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." Freddy replied, swapping me on the back of my head. "And that's for saying those naughty things… even though their true. But still, not funny, nephew."

"Whatever, man." I replied, scratching my head. "So is this where I hand over the gun?" I asked, earning a nod from Ozpin as he held his hand out.

"The gun and the Dust bullets." He corrected as I handed both items to him. "Thank you very much. Don't worry you'll get them back. I just have to register this, that's all."

With that said Ozpin took his leave, leaving only me, Freddy, and a somewhat curious Goodwitch.

"So," I said. "I take it you were one of the teachers who voted against the bar, or was there no vote against it?" I asked.

"Actually I was the one who suggested the idea to Ozpin in the first place. I only thought he would get… older personnel. But you cannot get everything right, I suppose." She mused, seemingly inspecting my features. "Decent build, an average height, I'd say you are the right material."

"Yeah, I guess… wait, what about my uncle?" I asked.

"Adequate." Goodwitch replied.

"And this is why I prefer dick over pussy, my young nephew!" Freddy retorted, glaring at Goodwitch. "Woman are too complicated anyways. It's like trying to crack the world's safest and most protected safe. There's just no way you can crack it in time before the cops arrive. And when they do you'll wish you were dead."

"Uncle, for the last time. Chicks, not dicks. Get that through that thick skull of yours, man." I sighed. I turned to Goodwitch. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

It took Glynda a moment before she straightened her glasses and looked at me with a serious expression. "I was about to tell you that we'll be heading into the Academy. Now mind you that the students have their study hour so please try to keep it down, will you? And please," she said, using her semblance to levitate Freddy's phone out of his hands. "No pictures."

"Hey, how… how did you do that?" Freddy asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"Uncle Freddy," I said, getting his attention. "Let's just go with the flow. I'll explain it later, okay?"

Freddy nodded his head, although a bit reluctant at first. He walked towards me before turning to face Goodwitch. "I suppose this is where we follow your lead, ma'am?" he asked, earning a nod from Goodwitch. "Well then let's get going, shall we? We're wasting air here."

Goodwitch nodded before she took lead, motioning for us to follow her. We followed the blonde haired woman, taking in every bit of Beacon Academy we had not previously seen. I have to admit it all looks pretty… dull, for some reason. But that could just be my mind playing tricks on me again. Or because of the fact I've seen this place so many times. It was impressive to see it this close, something I never would have thought of in like… forever, really. My face suddenly shifted to a bit of discomfort. I think the adrenaline is finally starting to subside. Soon realization would hit me like a freight train. I mean here I am, in a world I once thought was fictional. I'm already going to Beacon, although not as a student… thank god for that. This was, in all honesty, a bit too much to take in.

I remember a long time ago when I was a little kid I would always imagine these weird scenarios when I was playing with my toys. When I played with my Star Wars action figures I always pretended to be the highest ranking officer. I would play out a scenario from an episode and see how my presence would change the outcome of said episode. And to be fairly honest I still think about how my presence would affect certain events in certain shows, cartoons, games, anime, etc. I am a weird nineteen year old. But I'm proud of it.

Having been so caught up in my own thoughts, I failed to overhear the conversation between Freddy and Goodwitch.

"So you are his uncle and he is you nephew? An interesting combination if I say so myself. However not one I am too unfamiliar with." Goodwitch said, taking a quick glance at me.

"Well when you have a nephew as nice and caring as Ramses you tend to stick with one another. I swear that kid has gotten me out of trouble so many times I have lost count. But he's a good kid, and I love him for it." Freddy replied, smiling as he inhaled a deep gust of air. "But I suppose there is a time and a place for everything. And right now we'll have to see the bar for ourselves. You see Ms. Goodwitch I am what you could call an artists. An artist of liquids. When I prepare drinks I create art, and I want everyone to know about it. Ramses over here is still in the early stages, but he is getting the hang of it. Although he is more of a beer type of guy. I, however, can prepare the best cocktails around here."

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "An artist you say?" she said, placing her hands behind her back. "Although it seems like an interesting thought I think your "art" will not interest most of the students. You know how youngsters are. They only care if the drink tastes good nowadays. The looks don't really matter to them anymore."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, sister." Freddy replied, nodding his head in agreement. "However that is not what I taught Ramses. Trust me that if you're ever interested in a nice, cold, relaxing Sex on the Beach he'd be happy to prepare one for you." Freddy continued taking a quick glance at me. "But back to the bar. I take it has already been prepared?"

"No." Goodwitch replied in an unusual calm manner.

"Uh, okay? But… is it still under construction, then?" Freddy asked.

"No, we still have to begin building it." Goodwitch replied.

"What? You mean to tell me we have to wait weeks before we can get to work?" Freddy asked, a little shocked at hearing her reply.

"No. The bar will be constructed tomorrow according to your own personal perforations. I will show you where we planned to set up the bar so you two will be able to give that, should I say "Artistic minds" of yours to work." Goodwitch replied.

"Oh… well then that… explains it?" Freddy replied unsurely. _'I swear once I get some shut eye I hope I'll wake up in Magic Mike.'_ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Uncle Freddy?" I questioned.

"Yes, my dear?" Freddy replied, taking his attention away from Goodwitch.

"You do realize we still have to "talk" about some things, right?" I asked, earning a slow, but understanding nod from him. "Good. Ms. Goodwitch would it be okay of me and my uncle has some time to talk to one another real quick. It'll only take a few minutes, I promise."

"I will be waiting a few meters up ahead. Please make it short." Goodwitch said before taking her leave.

I turned to my uncle, a hint of annoyance written on my face as I prepared to unleash my biggest weapon.

That big mouth of mine.

* * *

 **Here you go, guys! The second chapter. I apologize if things seem a bit rushed, but trust me once Ramses and Freddy settle into Beacon things will go a lot "smoother".**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Freddy, mind telling me what the _fuck_ you are doing?" I asked, placing my hands firmly on his shoulders before bringing his face close to mine. "You're acting very strange. Don't you see the error of this situation? We're in a different world for crying out loud." I whispered, hoping Goodwitch would not hear me. "How are we going to get home? Has that question not been going through your mind since we arrived here?" I asked.

"In all honesty, it has not. You always told me to go with the flow, no matter how bad some situations might seem. You told me to 'just roll with it,' so that is exactly what I'll do," Freddy retorted. "Listen, I know that you're shaken up about this. I am too, trust me. But we cannot just stand here and weep like little children. We have to move forward, my nephew."

I sighed, dropping my hands of his shoulders and stepped backwards. "It's just that… I don't know how to deal with this. I wish I did but I don't… it's always different in stories. The main protagonist ends up in a strange new world, meets the important characters, becomes a hero, saves the day, gets all the pussy, and lives out his life in the world he's in. But… I don't think that's how we're going to end up. At least I hope."

"Where do you get all these weird fantasies?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well it all started when I was born… and everything just went downhill after that. But we're getting off topic. Listen, we have to find a way home. And from my experiences in writing and reading all of those RWBY fan fictions I can safely say that Ozpin is our guy to talk to. And we need to talk to him today. ASAP." I replied, looking at Goodwitch. I turned around and motioned for Freddy to follow me. After catching up with Goodwitch she turned to look at me and spoke up.

"I take it you have things all sorted out?" she asked.

"We need to talk to Ozpin as soon as possible. I don't want to come off as demanding but… it is kind of important." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "But we'll wait until out tour has come to an end."

Goodwitch nodded her head before continuing her tour of Beacon. We followed, unsure of what we were about to see. I half expect the room where the bar will be installed to be like a former classroom or some crazy stuff. Although I must say you'll probably be able to make pretty decent bar, should it really be a former classroom. Perhaps a small karaoke machine will do these students some good. I mean from what I've seen in the series these students don't really go out all that much, aside from a few episodes. I wonder how many types of alcoholic beverages we'll be allowed to serve. I mean it's not like there are zero types of whiskeys around Vale. Just look at freaking Crow, he's an alcoholic.

Speaking of Crow… and this sounds pretty weird if I say it myself. But in what volume are we? Deciding I wanted to get answers a bit quickly before we talked to Ozpin, I innocently turned my head to Goodwitch and spoke up. "Excuse me, Ms. Goodwitch, but… since we're not from around here, would you care to tell us… what me missed?" I asked.

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at me. "What you've missed? And what should the two of you have missed?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to know if… uhm… the dance! Yes Ozpin told me something about a school dance. I wanted to know if we're going to be serving drinks when we start as your own personal bartenders." I replied, mentally praising myself for my awesome lying.

"Well," Goodwitch mused, tapping her chin. "The dance will be in four days from now. You'll have the bar to yourselves by tomorrow, and you might want to introduce yourselves to the students. But to answer your question: Yes, you will be serving at the upcoming dance. See it as a good way of getting to know the students you'll be serving. Although I must warn you that a lot of our students, especially freshmen students, are still under aged. If you happen to stumble upon a few of them, ask them to show you their ID. It's on their scrolls, digitalized, and so you'll be able to see if someone is of the right age to drink."

"You guys thought this all out pretty well, didn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Not that I'm complaining. But it's kind of weird, that's all."

"Well I never thought Ozpin would actually go through with this idea. I mean it's not every day a school has its own personal bar installed. Although I do hope that students will be students," Goodwitch replied.

"And by that you mean that they'll choose the bar that's closest to them because they're too lazy to walk further distances?" I asked, earning a nod from her.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Ramses. If I may ask, how old are you?" Goodwitch asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I'm nineteen years old. And if I may be so rude, how young are you, Ms. Goodwitch?" I asked.

Crap. Here I was about to enter one of my many, many "stages." Basically when I get to know people a little bit better, especially woman, I do some "fake flirting" with them. Usually the women I do this to are good friends, or guests that have visited our restaurant. But this was Ms. Goodwitch. Ms. Freaking. Goodwitch. This woman could use her semblance to pull my dick off if she wanted to. And here I am saying some dumb shit to her.

This was going to be a very good day.

"Young? What kind of question is that?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"Well my mother always told me two thing. One: Don't ask a woman how old she is. And two: Stop leaving the toilet seat up. Guess which one I took to heart and which one I didn't," I replied.

"It looks like your mother taught you well, then," Goodwitch commented.

"Yeah," I replied. "... She did."

"Okay, whose dick do I have to suck to get some attention?" Freddy suddenly chimed in, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around my waste. "Ramses, have I ever told you: you have tight abs."

"You've told me that several times, yes. And just like before: Get your arms off my waste before I gnaw them off," I replied, shaking my head in slight annoyance. "Ms. Goodwitch, where were we again?" I asked.

Ms. Goodwitch was about to speak up when all of a sudden her scroll started beeping. Taking out her scroll, she tapped on it a few times before a screen popped up. "Oh not this again," she said to herself, seemingly annoyed with something. "I am so sorry, but there is a situation that needs my attention. And I am afraid you'll have to come with me for a second. No way am I leaving the two of you alone on campus."

I exchanged a confused glance with Freddy before shrugging. We followed Goodwitch, who was for some reason moving at a very quick pace. We followed, keeping up with little effort when we all of a sudden came to a halt. We had reached a big set of doors, and we could hear screaming and shouting coming from behind the doors.

"Are they having an orgy without me?!" Freddy exclaimed, pushing Glynda and me aside. "Open this door you fiends! How dare you not to include me in your newfound way of coitus!"

"Freddy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, grabbing him by his collar. "You're not supposed to act this way, you idiot! There could be some serious shit happening behind those doors, man!"

Freddy chuckled, patting my head. "Ha, what kind of 'serious shit' are we talking about, my young naïve nephew."

"A food fight."

Me and Freddy both turned to Glynda.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say a food fight?" I asked, turning my attention to the two doors. "If that's so then I know enough. Thank you Ms. Goodwitch," I said, turning to her. "You may… uhm… want open up the door and do that thing teachers always do when students are having fun."

Freddy turned his head to me. "Detention?" he asked.

Goodwitch smirked.

"Don't bring her up to ideas, Freddy." I whispered.

The doors were flung open by Goodwitch's semblance. She marched into the cafeteria, and I hummed the Imperial March theme from Star Wars for the dramatic effect. Tables flew across the room and were placed back where they were originally placed. Chairs, and even the huge piles of food that lay scattered across the cafeteria were all placed on their respective plates. I watched in mild curiosity however. I mean yeah, this was cool, but I'd seen it for four times. I know what's about to happen.

Freddy on the other hand was panting heavily, holding onto my shoulders for dear life as he kept on whispering, "Think of cock, think of cock," over and over again. I sighed, shaking his hands off my shoulders before watching Goodwitch finish her work. I could not help but feel a little uneasy about this situation. I knew who were in this cafeteria, and knowing myself things might take a turn for the worse. Freddy was still kind of hyperventilating, so I decided to calm him down… by simply shouting some savage insults at him to calm his mind.

"Freddy, calm down you dick-sucking faggot. I think you're causing unnecessary drama," I said.

"I don't give a bloody fuck about what you think!" Freddy retorted.

"Jesus Christ, Freddy what is with this language?" I asked, although it just sounded like I was shouting at him.

"That woman just levitated things. That's not supposed to happen. Are you freaking insane?" he asked, turning to Goodwitch. "I have been scarred for life. Ramses, get the lube."

"I ain't getting you shit. Now stop being such a pussy and man up." I said, placing my hands firm on his shoulders. "Please, Freddy, do it for… no never mind that sounds way too gay. Sorry, my word of encouragement will have to wait."

Freddy sighed, his breath slowly going back to normal. "I am… I don't know what to think. What is life, Ramses?"

Before I could reply, I noticed the cafeteria had gotten unusually quiet. I slowly turned my head, only to see that we were being watched by ten curious students and a not too pleased teacher.

"Good job, Freddy," I said, smacking his cheeks with both of my hands simultaneously. "You caused a scene! Good job, man! I love you so much!"

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Have you been sucking dicks for the past twenty years?" I retorted. I sighed, turning to Ms. Goodwitch before continuing. "So… how is the food? I've heard mango is very good for your skin, you know."

"It was alright." One of the students replied.

"Silence." Goodwitch snapped at the student. ""Ms. Rose, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Schnee," she said, turning her head to the rest of the students, "Ms. Nikos, Ms. Valkyrie, Mr. Ren, and finally Mr. Arc. You are all in big trouble."

'Ooh boy. But just wait until Ozpin arrives,' I thought to myself.

A minute of silence passed.

'Any time now.'

Another minute passed.

'Okay, what the fuck is going on? Don't tell me that this is some kind of "Butterfly effect" bullshit. Ozpin is supposed to arrive here. Why isn't he here?' I thought to myself, exchanging glances between Goodwitch and team RWBY and JNPR.

"I think detention will be sufficient punishment," Ms. Goodwitch concluded. "You all need to learn from your mistakes. This is for your own good."

I turned to Goodwitch, looking at her with a confused expression. "Detention? Just because of a food fight which was cleaned really easily. I mean just look at them," I said, motioning to the students, and trying to hold in some of that good old excitement that was going through my head. "They're covered in food, drinks, and probably some other nasty stuff. So why not… let this one slide?" I suggested with a bit on hesitation. I watched as Goodwitch's expression turned into that of annoyance when she looked at me.

"You are suggesting I do not punish these students? They know this is against school policy." Goodwitch retorted.

'Crap, arguing with a woman isn't really one of my stronger points.' I thought to myself, shifting my gaze towards Freddy. I smirked. "Freddy, my good friend. Would you mind convincing Ms. Goodwitch why these students should not get detention," I said, getting a confused look from Freddy.

"Excuse me, what?" Freddy asked, placing his hand on his hip.

"Freddy, my guy, please help me out here." I whispered, motioning to team RWBY and JNPR.

"Fine," Freddy sighed, turning to Goodwitch. "These students they're… young, Ms. Goodwitch. They're in school and that—as I know because I talk from experience—can be pretty boring and monotone. I skipped class when I was younger, Ramses over here has skipped a few of his."

"I only skipped because my teacher was a freaking creep," I added.

"Anyways," Freddy continued, rolling his eyes. "You must understand that it is just how teenagers are. They push our buttons; try to get under our skin. But remember that you were like this too, you know. And you know how your view on teachers and parents was back in the day. So why are you punishing students for being the way they are?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "He's right. Now I'm an idiot, there's no point in denying that. But come one, these guys are like… what, seventeen years at tops?"

"I'm turning eighteen in a few months," Yang suddenly chimed in.

"Nice, legalized sex," I whispered to Freddy, who laughed and slapped my head in a joking manner. "Anyway, just let these students off the leash every once and a while, okay?"

"No."

My mouth went agape, and so did the mouths of the two teams. Goodwitch turned around, facing the students. "Detention starts tomorrow, students. I hope you learned something from this."

"Holy crap, lady. You are evil," I said, blinking a few times. "I mean you're not bad looking, but you need an attitude change ASAP," I concluded, turning to Freddy and tapping his shoulder. "Don't you agree?"

"My words were completely useless," Freddy breathed out, holding his head. "I… seem to have lost my touch."

"Well we can always try a different touch, if you know what I mean," I said in a jokingly seductive manner.

"No, let's just not do that at all." Freddy replied, turning to Goodwitch one last time. "Okay, so I like really think you're pretty, and… no, okay just no. I can't do that." Freddy said, tuning to me again. "Ramses, I have committed a gay sin. Show me your-."

"Nope, nope, nope." I quickly cut him off, putting my index fingers tightly in my ears. "Not having that. Just no." I turned my attention back to Glynda. Here I was, standing in the presence of characters that I had grown fond off for over the course of two years. It was time I stood up for my fellow youngsters… well, even though we don't know each other personally I still need to do something. I just have to think. What did I do when I got into these kinds of situations?

"Students, your punishment will-."

"It wasn't them who started the fight!" I blurted out, cutting off Goodwitch before she could finish her sentence. "It was… well it was someone else, but not them, I swear."

"And how can you possibly know that?" Goodwitch asked, closing the distance between us. "You were with Ozpin before you arrived here. And then you were with me until we reached the cafeteria. So how in Oum's name can you possibly know that they did not start it?" she asked.

"Well… how do you know they started it?" I retorted.

Goodwitch seemingly recoiled a bit after hearing that statement. "I… well they are the only students around here." She replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they started the fight. If you're going to punish them, you're going to have to punish every student that was present in the cafeteria at the time the food fight started. That would mean you, Ozpin, and perhaps every teacher here at Beacon would have to work extra hours because of the detention of so many students. And I don't think teachers would like that, no would they?" I asked, mentally praising myself for coming up with this utter bullshit in mere seconds. Damn I'm good.

Goodwitch shifted her gaze between me, my uncle, and the two teams. She rubbed her temples for a good minute before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," she said, looking at me. "I will let them off the hook… but should this ever happen again I will-."

"Then my nephew will happily go on a date with you and clean the cafeteria afterwards." Freddy cut her off, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, he's a nice guy and a good cleaner."

I looked at Freddy with a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him bend over in pain. "Freddy," I sneered. "Do that again and I'll break all of those fingers. Understood, faggot?"

"Y-yes. Please I still need those to pleasure other men." He breathed out in pain.

I let go of his hand and he let out a sigh of relief. I looked at Goodwitch, who had her arms crossed. I shrugged, digging my hands in my pockets. "Okay, now that that's settled… shall we continue?" I asked.

Wait, where was all this confidence coming from? Oh, right, adrenaline and all that good stuff, I suppose.

"Of course, let us continue," Goodwitch said, walking out of the cafeteria. "Good day, students," she said, editing the cafeteria.

"Come on, Freddy, let's get a move on. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting… or does that work differently in your world?" I asked, turning to Freddy before beginning my walk towards the exit. I simply chuckled when Freddy ran past me and slapped the back of my head. I took a quick glance behind me only to see team RWBY and team JNPR talking and doing these timid cheering's among one another. I shook my head and dug my hands in my pockets and slowly walked after Freddy.

"Hey, dude!" a voice called out to me, belonging to a certain lilac-eyed blond brawler. "Thanks for the save!"

I gave a two-fingered salute while continuing my walk.

Badass exit? Check. Yep, this was going to be a really weird, yet good day.

Now to find Ozpin and hope to find how we ended up in this bullshit.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. And if you are, be sure to check out another story... that was not made by me, but by a good friend. The story is called: Rebels 4 Man and it's a COD zombies and Star Wars Rebels crossover fic with the more serious Black Ops 3 zombie crew. If you want to, feel free to check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Netherlands. A multicultural country that's famous for its cheese, windmills, and 'klompen', or clumps. The Netherlands has a few different 'states'. The states are the center of various cultural festivals and celebrations. Take Pinkpop for example. It's held in Landgraaf, and the state it's held in is: Limburg. Look at the Gay Parade. It's held in _Amsterdam_ , and the state is _Noord Holland_. Why am I telling you this? Well, it is because before I arrived in Remnant I used to visit these places… expect for the Gay Parade, I swear!

Well, enough of that. No need to talk more about the country I moved to. I am not in that country anymore, I am in Remnant… a fictional world that is… well… fictional. I wasn't supposed to be here, but yet I here I am. In all honesty the thought had crossed my mind on multiple occasions, but I always found myself panicking each time I thought about it. So I decided to suppress these feelings… for now. I'd have to talk with Ozpin, since it's rumored that he's a "Time Lord" or something. Maybe he knows why I arrived here, or rather how.

Our tour of Beacon was going smoothly, not as I had expected it to go. Meeting team RWBY was like a dream coming true, but that dream came to an abrupt end when Goodwitch decided to continue our tour. We had entered the school… and boy was I surprised how great it looked! I mean his school was like a freaking five star hotel! Goodwitch was being pretty cool with us, even though I just embarrassed her in front of her students. But I guess that's what you can expect when you try to outsmart someone who is not so easily outsmarted. I don't know, I'm not trying to sound like a giant douche, but I am pretty good with words.

"And this right here is the library. Students often come here to study and read." Goodwitch said, pointing her index finger at the library.

"Okay _Captain Obvious_ , we get you," I snickered, shaking my head in a joking manner.

Goodwitch glared at me.

"Where are all the students?" Freddy asked, getting Goodwitch's attention. "I mean we saw those eight in the cafeteria but that's it."

"They are not in school at the moment. They are all preparing for the dance, which I think is understandable. But still, some students really could use more studying. But I guess you can't help anyone." Goodwitch replied, quickening her pace. "Now hurry, we still need to reach the area where the bar will be constructed."

'This woman. She is just so demanding. I get that she's a teacher, but aren't there any limitations?' I thought to myself as I followed the blonde haired teacher further into Beacon Academy.

After a few minutes of walking, the three of us finally managed to go where we were supposed to go: the amphitheater. As we walked in under the arches, I could tell that the place was usually crowded with students. It reminded me very much of the Great Hall in the Harry Potter books. Heck, normally people would be talking; fidgeting, even playing games on what I think were scrolls.

After some walking, Glynda opened the door, to reveal a room, larger than a warehouse, where one corner had a wrestling-style fighting ring, another had a shooting gallery, and the center of the room was laid out in a grid, dotted with little bumps. Given the technology Remnant had, I assumed it was a hologram arena. Freddy tugged my arm, gasping in joy at what she saw. I turned, and my jaw dropped: an entire wall was a dedicated weapons rack, ranging from battle rifle-chainsaws and war hammer-shotguns, to rocket launcher-gauntlets and naginata-muskets. It was amazing to see the diversity of weapons in this world.

"And this would be the armory." Goodwitch said, getting our attention. "I take it you like what you are seeing."

"Oh my gooood." I exclaimed, drawing out the "God" part like that one guy from the "Troll" movie. "Is this even legal?" I asked, turning my head to Goodwitch.

"People could break into this place and steal all of these weapons," Freddy added with a hint of concern present in his voice. "Are you sure it's wise to keep weapons such at these in such an un-protected area?"

"Every student carries their own weapon. And don't worry, this place is pretty well-protected." Goodwitch retorted, smirking. "Unless you would like to test it out for yourselves?"

"Will it involve sexual harassment?" Freddy asked.

"No?" Goodwitch replied with a raised eyebrow, confusion written over her face.

"Then count me out." Freddy finished, crossing his arms.

"Ha, fagg!" I said to him, making my uncle shake his head before turning his attention back to Goodwitch. In return I did so too, and continued. "Ms. Goodwitch, I must say that this is not what I was expecting, but it sure as hell exceeds all of what I intentionally though Beacon would look like! But might I suggest something? Perhaps getting to the actual place you wanted to show us would be a bit more beneficial." I finished.

Goodwitch nodded hear head in agreement, and so did Freddy.

"Then let us take the elevator outside of the armory," she said, turning around a motioning for us to follow her.

I let out a sigh of defeat. I don't know what was happening to me, but for some reason I was feeling kind of… well, bored, really. So I decided to do what every youngster my age does when he feels bored.

Watch videos on his phone. Or in my case, the episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars I was watching. Luckily I was smart enough to save some episodes on my phone. But this episode… damn, this one always hits me right in the feels. Okay, so let me explain a little thing about Star Wars—or more specifically, the Clone army. You see the Clone troopers—please do not even get them mixed up with Stormtroopers, were people genetically cloned from the DNA of the famous bounty hunter: Jango Fett. Now these clones served the Jedi, fighting alongside them. But there were some darker secrets about the Clone army.

It basically comes down that during their breeding on Kamino—the planet they were cloned on and bred to be soldiers—there were organic chips planted into their brains, making them do whatever someone wants to… even kill their Jedi Generals. You might recall an order called "Order 66". Well, this episode focuses around a clone, who had a whole story ARC dedicated to him. Basically this guy could have stopped the bad guys plot… but was not able to.

I took out my phone and earplugs. I gave Goodwitch and Freddy one last look before plugging in my earplugs and playing the "Play" button. I saw we reached the elevator and entered. I entered too, while watching the one scene that always gets me unfold.

 _Clone trooper Fives stood there, looking at his General and Captain whom he had locked up inside a ray-shield. ARC-5555 stood in front of his commanding officers as he clutched his head, trying to get the words from leaving his mouth. "T-There's a sinister plot, and it works against the Jedi," he said, dropping his hands. "I have proof of it!" he said, tapping his chest-plate with all of his fingers. "I can prove that everything that I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!" he shouted at his superiors._

 _Anakin Skywalker looked at Fives with crossed arms. "Show me the evidence," he said sternly._

" _T-The evidence is," Fives said, holding his head. "It's-It's in here," he said, tapping the side of his head. "It's in all of us, every Clone."_

" _ **What**_ _is it?" Captain Rex asked._

" _Organic chips build into our genetic code," Fives replied, leaning his arm against a nearby crate and resting his head against said arm. "To make us do whatever someone wants. Even kill the Jedi." He said, moving away from the crate and walking towards the ray-shield. "It's all in here," he said, tapping his head again._

I watched as the scene shifted again. I swear this scene gets me so triggered from time to time. It's like the writers don't even care about what's going on in the episode. They're portraying everyone as such stupid individuals. I sighed, focusing my attention to the scene.

 _Anakin and Rex exchanged skeptical glances. Anakin was the first to speak up._

" _Let's just get you some help first, then we can review everything. It'll be okay, Fives, we'll sort this out." Anakin said soothingly, trying to calm down the ARC trooper._

 _Fives had an innocent look on his face, but he quickly glared at the General. "You don't believe me!" he shouted at him._

" _Fives, we do believe you," Anakin said, trying to get the trooper to calm down once more._

" _You're not even listening to what I have to say!" Fives retorted._

" _Fives, we are listening to you," Rex replied before Anakin could. "We only want to help."_

" _How do I know you're not tricking me?" Fives asked, holding the back of his head. "How do I know it won't be a trap? The Chancellor would try to kill me, I promise you that!" he retorted._

" _The Chancellor?" Anakin repeated in confusion._

" _He's in on it!" Fiver replied, pacing in front of the ray-shield. "I don't know the whole extent, but I know he orchestrated much of this! He told me in the medical bay!"_

" _He told you?" Anakin asked, glaring at the Clone. "When you tried to_ _ **assassinate**_ _him!? You have gone too far, Fives. The Chancellor isn't capable of what you claim."_

" _He is!" Fives retorted. "I swear to you, General, you have no idea."_

He's right about that, little Ani. Your Chancellor is a Sith Lord. The Sith Lord, might I add.

 _Before anyone could say another word, a squadron of Republic Shock Troopers, led by Commander Fox came rushing into the abandoned storage facility. Grabbing hold of his blaster pistol, Fox aimed it at the trooper. "Stand down soldier! Stand down! Get on your knees!"_

 _Fives turned around, frantically waving his hands to the Commander to get him to stay back. "No, no, no, stay back!" he said. Turning his head to the side, he saw Rex blaster pistols and Anakin's lightsaber laying on the crate he had ordered them to put them on before he trapped them in the ray-shield._

 _Fox, noticing what he was about to do, shouted at him. "Don't do it! Don't do it soldier!" he ordered._

" _Get away from me!" Fives shouted at them. Grabbing hold of the blaster and aiming at Fox, he ignored the pleas to stop from Rex and was about to pull the trigger. That was until a blue burst of plasma shot right through Clone trooper armored he had stolen from a Clone trooper on Kamino. Realization hit the trooper almost instantly as he dropped the weapon and let out a gasp. Looking down at his chest, he looked at the perfectly round hole present of his chest plate. The smell of burned plastoid filled his nostrils as the trooper fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Dropping his arms and falling on his sides and barely able to breath, Fives resisted the urge to cry out for help._

" _Fives! Fives!" Rex shouted, banging on the ray-shield._

" _Get this ray-shield off!" Anakin ordered, almost growling at the troopers._

 _One Shock Trooper complied and shot the source of the ray-shield, disabling it._

" _Fives, brother," Rex said, kneeling beside his brother. "Call for help, we need a medic!" he shouted at the Shock troopers who all stood there and just watched._

 _Fives breathed heavily and coughed before speaking to his brother. "R-Rex," he said, getting the Captain's attention._

" _Fives," Rex sighed, moving his head closer to his brother's._

" _This, it's bigger than any of us… than anything I could have imagined," Fives said. "I never meant t-to," reaching out for Rex with one hand, Rex moved him closer to him until his head was beside his brother's. "I only wanted to do my duty." He whispered in Rex's ear. Slowly beginning to breathe heavily, Fives felt his body become weaker as he slowly fell back into Rex's arms._

" _Brother," Rex said, desperately to not let his brother die. "Fives! Stay with me, Fives! Fives!"_

 _Looking up at his Captain one final time, Fives spoke up. "The mission… the nightmares… they're… finally... over."_

 _Having said the two final words with a bit of happiness in his voice, Fives head fell backwards and turned sideways. The life slowly leaving the ARC trooper as his Captain frantically tried to shake him awake._

" _Fives… no Fives. Come on Fives. Don't go, stay with me, stay with me… Fives. Fives! Don't go." Rex pleaded. "No," he said as his lower lip started trembling. "Oh, no."_

 _Slowly laying his brother on the ground, Rex looked over his brother as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not even have to look to know it was Anakin's. Looking at his brother, Rex felt like his life had just came to a halt. His brother was dead, and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it… nor can he do anything to bring him back._

 _The Shock Troopers all removed their helmets and stood in a circle around Fives. Sadness, regret, and pain were written on their faces. What had they done? A Clone… a brother had just been killed by one of his own._

 _And so the story of CT-27-5555… no, the story of Fives comes to an unfortunate end. No one will know what he knew… until it was already too late—._

"And we're already late on schedule." I suddenly heard a voice ring through my ears. I looked up from my phone, only to see Goodwitch staring at me with a glare. "Mr. Ramses. Mind telling me what you are doing?"

"I took out my ear phones, chuckling as I rolled them up and put them back into my pocket. "I was just… orientating. Searching up some videos about Beacon." I replied.

Goodwitch crossed her arms. "Really? Then what have you been watching?"

"The rise of Grimm and their expansion." I lied.

"Ah, a good choice, then." Goodwitch replied, placing her hands behind her back. "I would recommend watching "Huntsman and Huntresses, the rise of humanity", next." She finished.

Wait… she actually believed that?

"I, uhm, I will," I replied, scratching the back of my head. "So… what exactly did I miss when I was watching the video?" I asked, earning a soft chuckle from Freddy.

I looked around, only to be greeted by an empty room. This room was about the size of a classroom… one of Beacon's size, meaning that it was pretty big. Although it was just a normal square room, with no stairs running up to the rows of chairs you usually saw in RWBY. We could really turn this place into something good. I forgot what I had asked Freddy, but luckily for me he responded nonetheless.

"Well, my nephew, we already went over several key elements. The bar will be a normal sized bar. Guest can sit on the bar stools, and we'll place around eight tables fir for bar stools. Probably just average height tables." Freddy replied.

"We'll have to make sure they're high enough. Don't want people to bump their knees over and over again." I added, holding my chin in thought. "We'll install refrigerators behind the bar. I want a glass surface, so that students will be able to see their drinks. We'll need a coffee machine too," I said, walking to a nearby open area. "We'll make a two-step stair right here, sol the bar will be a bit off ground. Also, we'll need several beer taps. I want four of them right here," I said, pointing to where I had imagined the bar. "And I want one over there for the normal kind of beer. Also, make sure to fill the back of the bar, so students will have something to look at. A few flat-screen TV's right in every corner of the room, and we'll be set." I finished, crossing my arms. "Got anything you want to add, Freddy?"

Freddy nodded. "Yes. I want a karaoke machine, along with the best speakers you can find. I need a tablet to connect to the radio so we have some music playing in this dump. Toilets will be installed in the far right corner. And the ceiling… covered with Carpets."

"Are you trying to re-create our own bar?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Why not? It looks great." Freddy replied.

I nodded in agreement. "We'll also be needing a place where we can stock our drinks. Preferably a cool place." I said, turning to Goodwitch.

"The cafeteria will be a sufficient place. I'll make the arrangements." Goodwitch replied.

"And some neon lights here and there will work as well." Freddy added. "And we'll also need-."

"I think we have enough for now. Just make sure there are about forty bar stools. And make sure to get at least fourteen human sized tables as well. But just make sure they're not too big… just below shoulder height, okay?"

Goodwitch nodded. "I understand. It will be done."

"We'll need the popular soft drinks and alcoholic drinks in Vale. And make sure they're all mixable. I want no trouble in my bar. Every student will show me their ID's, even if they are of the right age to drink. No one will be drinking under-aged in my bar." Freddy said sternly, placing his hands on his hip.

"You mean our bar, you fagg." I corrected, earning a laugh from Freddy.

"Yes, yes, our bar." He replied.

"Anything else, gentleman? Freddy already showed me some pictures on his scroll while you were watching the video, and combined with you preferences, I think I have an idea of what you might want. Well… this is all, gentleman." Goodwitch concluded. "Are you… thirsty, perhaps?"

"Thirsty for some teenage di—".

"Actually, would it be okay for me to talk to Ozpin for a few minutes? If that can be arranged?" I asked.

* * *

Ozpin sat cross-legged on his chair, staring at the weapon that laid in front of him on the surface of his desk. Running his hand through his grey hair, the headmaster of Beacon Academy sighed before picking up the weapon again. It looked no different than some of the weapons here on Remnant, yet for some odd reason it felt different. He could not tell what it was that made him a bit suspicious of this weapon, but it made him feel a bit uneasy. He fondled with the weapon for a bit before turning his attention to the bullets he had taken from the teenager known as "Ramses."

The bullets… were strange. They were very strange. They were not made of Dust, or any other material he could recognize. The bullets looked… a bit frightening, in his opinion. But what kind of man would carry non-based Dust bullets? The only thing that can put a Grimm down with ease—well, if one can even call it "easy" to begin with. But these bullets… there was no Dust in them. He compared the bullets with Dust-based bullets, but they were nothing alike. Ozpin shook his head. This was a very strange day to begin with. He would have to ask Qrow on this matter. He was sort of a "weapons expert"… or perhaps he could even ask Ruby.

"Headmaster."

Ozpin's head shot up from the bullets he was observing, only to be met with the face of his long-time friend: Glynda Goodwitch.

"Yes, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, smiling at the blonde-haired woman.

"Mr. Ramses would like to have a word with you." Glynda replied.

"Then let him in," Ozpin replied, taking a quick glance at the bullets that were sprawled across his desk. "There is something I would like to have word with him about as well."

 **A/N**

 **If anyone is having trouble with picturing what the bar might look like, just search up this in google. "Cafe Gorissen, Brunssum." Then take a look at the pictures, the bar will not be an exact copy, but there will be similarities.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, there are a lot of gears in this place." I commented, taking in the scenery of Ozpin's office. Everywhere I looked there were gears turning and shifting. If I were blind I would have thought I were standing in a clock-shop or something. I mean how did Ozpin not get annoyed by the sound of these gears? I decided to ignore the loud noise and walked through the office, eventually reaching Ozpin's desk. I looked at Ozpin and he in return looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Good day, Ramses. How are you doing this afternoon? Did you enjoy seeing Beacon from the inside?" Ozpin asked, placing his hands over one another. "I take it you've already established some things here and there, haven't you?" he asked, leaning his chin on his hands. "Or are you still deciding on what to do with the bar?"

"No, sir," I replied, clasping my hands over one another before putting them behind my back. "Me and Freddy have it all figured out, I think. At least I hope. Knowing Freddy he probably wants to add some things last minute." I sighed before continuing. "So how are you doing?"

"I was just… inspecting something." Ozpin replied, taking a quick downward glance at the Colt Anaconda that lay on his desk. "Tell me, Ramses, what does an outsider like you claim to be think of Beacon itself?"

"In all honesty this place is something, I give you that. You've got everything a student needs to have. The rooms are neat, the cafeteria is big enough, there are a lot of varieties of food, and lets not forget about the upcoming bar." I replied, wiggling my eyebrows. "I mean not a lot of schools can say they have a bar, right?"

"That is correct." Ozpin replied, chuckling to himself. "But still… there is something that has been troubling me." He continued. "And it's about you—or rather, the weapon you carry."

"You mean carried, sir." I sarcastically corrected him. "You took it away because I was not allowed to carry it."

"Yes, indeed I did." Ozpin replied before standing up. "Tell me, Ramses, what do you know about Dust?" he asked, looking at me with a suspicious look on his face. "And not just the basics. Do you know what it can do?"

"Well… it can kill, I think. I mean bullets are made of Dust… shit, everything uses Dust in this place. The entire world uses Dust for crying out loud." I replied, taking in a deep breath before continuing to spam Ozpin with my knowledge of RWBY. "I also know that it's about the only thing that can kill a creature of Grimm. Without it you guys would have been lost."

"You guys? That includes you as well, right?" Ozpin asked, taking a few steps forward. Reaching out for his desk, he picked up a bullet before holding it out to me. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"That would be a bullet, sir." I replied. My face was getting a little hot right now. I think he might be onto me.

"Indeed. This is a bullet." Ozpin replied.

I sighed in relief.

"But it's not made out of Dust." Ozpin continued. "And your weapon is different from any weapons I've ever seen. The only one who carries a weapon with some resemblance to it is General Ironwood himself. But even his weapon is… different than yours. A different weapon, different bullet, are you perhaps from another kingdom? Vaccuo, or even Mistral?" Ozpin asked.

I shook my head. "That is what I came to talk about. I figured, after watching dozens of movies and reading dozens of Fanfictions where people keep this to themselves, I share it with you." I replied. Taking in a deep breath, I continued. "Sir, I am not from… here. From Remnant." I replied.

Ozpin… wait, was he chuckling?

… And now he's laughing.

Why the fuck is he laughing?

"Hahahaha, oh Ramses. Ozpin laughed, patting my shoulder. "I didn't know you were one for jokes. I haven't had a good laugh in ages." He continued, shaking his head. "But pleas, the truth."

"Sir… I wasn't joking." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "I'm basically an alien… wow that sounds so weird. But don't worry, I'm not going to put a probe up your ass."

"Ramses, please, I want you to tell me the truth. Where are you from?" Ozpin asked, his tone getting a bit more serious. "There is no need for you to feel intimidated. I am just curious, that's all."

"Sir, for the second time: I am not joking. I am from another world." I replied, crossing my arms. "I am not lying. I have no reason to. But you have to believe me."

Ozpin rubbed his temples. "Okay, let's say you really are from another world… what are you doing here? Where is your spaceship? How do you speak out language?"

"You might want to sit down for this one, sir. This will be a lot to take in." I replied. "I'll stand. I don't mind."

Ozpin nodded before sitting down on the chair behind his desk. "Okay, Ramses, fire away." He said, waving his hands in a sarasctic manner, as if he was making it look like something big was about to happen.

"There is… a lot to talk about. But I will start at the basics," I replied, turning around so that my back faced him. Now what was I going to tell him? Where to start? … Ah, yes, of course.

"How would you feel if I told you your life had been written out for you? That you do not even exists where I am from? Would that make you change your view on life?" I asked.

I got no response from Ozpin. I took this as a hint to continue.

"I come from a world not so very different from yours. Our technology, however, far exceeds that of yours. We have traveled to space, developed weapons that could destroy everything in their paths, and to top it all off… there are no Grimm. Just humans." I stopped, hoping Ozpin would reply. Again he did not, so I continued. "Humans populate our world. Seven billion be precise. There are no enemies that are at the top of the food chain. We are at the top itself. All species of animals on the planet that we have discovered are minor beings, not sentient. We have discovered all of available land, and have almost populated it all."

"We have developed many great things, built buildings that would make Beacon tower fail in comparison. Our weapons, machines, everything is meant to either destroy or help us populate… survive. It might be because of the Grimm… but you might have turned out the same way we did. But you didn't. It's because of the Grimm. But I'm getting off topic." I turned around and looked at Ozpin, and was surprised to see that he was intrigued to what I was telling him. He was so concentrated on my story that he was paying no attention to his mug when filling it with coffee.

"You might want to watch out, you might burn yourself." I said. "I know how it feels. And the coffee didn't land on my hands when the mug overfilled." I said, looking down at my crotch. "I am scarred for life… not physically, thank god."

"Please continue." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug. "I'll have Glynda clean this up." he said looking at the puddle of coffee that lay on his desk.

"Okay." I replied before continuing. "As I was saying… we humans are a very delicate species. You probably know that from experiences. There is always one thing we humans are good at… and that would be war. War never changes. Whether it be for oil, religion, land, we humans always find a reason to go to war. And Remnant has had its fair share of wars. Whether it be Faunus against humans, or humans against their own. Fortunately for us the only enemies us humans have are ourselves. Or perhaps it is unfortunate."

"How can that be an unfortunate?" Ozpin. "That is a blessing!"

"It would be a blessing if we humans shared a common enemy to fight. We would stop fighting one another. Ozpin, sir, our weapons… the things we have created are so much stronger compared to Dust. We have developed bombs that can decimate entire cities in seconds. Weapons that do not need humans to pilot them—well actually they still do, but the human piloting it is sitting behind a computer or something, far away from battle." I replied, shaking my head. Ow that I think about the things we have created on Earth are… wow, they're amazing. Planes, cars, and even our weapons. I know war is bad but still… you cannot help to view its good sides. Not that there are much. But you do learn from them.

"And how long did you fight this war?" Ozpin asked.

"Which one?" I retorted.

"There were more?" Ozpin asked.

"Much more than here on Remnant." I replied, shaking my head. "Which one would you like to know about? World War One? World War Two? The Cold War? The Gulf War?"

"Stop. Please." Ozpin replied, waving a hand in front of his face. "If what you're telling me is true… what is the possibility of your people arriving on Remnant? Did you come here to invade our home?"

"I was just getting to that," I replied. "While we humans have fought many wars we still live in harmony with one another. We have fun, and not all our technology is used for battle." I took out my Samsung S7 out of my pocket. "This is a phone… out version of your scroll. It's used for communication, to play games and a lot of other stuff as well. We have developed many things. Television, the Internet—we are able to communicate with the entire world. What Beacon tower is doing now, we had that thing running years earlier. And then there are the many shows the Internet provides—ore specifically… your show, Ozpin." I finished, catching my breath. This was a lot of talking, and I had a feeling I wasn't finished yet.

"My show?" Ozpin repeated in confusion. "What… do you mean?" he asked.

"There is something that I was wanting to save for later, but now that you asked… there is this show—a show created by a channel on a very famous website. This website is called YouTube. The channel is called RoosterTeeth… and the show is called… RWBY." I replied. "And yes, it is like team RWBY."

"And… what are you getting at, exactly?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when I asked you how you would feel if you knew how your life was going to turn out?" I asked.

Ozpin nodded.

"Ozpin, this show depicts everyone's life. That of you, Goodwitch, Ruby Rose, everyone." I replied, placing my hands on his desk. "I know things, Ozpin. Things that can help save so many people. And I'm not just saying that to get laid, that will never happen anyways." I stopped, shaking my head. "Why do I always have to make myself look like such a fucking cunt?" I asked myself.

I suddenly felt something warm on my hand. Looking at it I noticed it was Ozpin's hand that was on mine. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. "Ramses." He began, taking a sip from his coffee. "You aren't making this up… you really aren't."

It seemed like realization finally hit him.

"How? How is this possible?" Ozpin asked me, standing up. "This can't be true. If you really are telling the truth then tell me something only I know about." he said, pointing his cane at my neck, although not in a threatening manner. "Tell me."

"I know that you've hidden something very important underneath Beacon—something someone cannot obtain. Sir, the Fall Maiden… she's hidden underneath Beacon Academy." I slowly replied, pushing away Ozpin's cane. "Sir, I am not lying. I have no reason to. I did not arrive in a spaceship, but I just… popped up in Vale along with my uncle. I have no idea how I ended up here, nor do I know how to get back. I am stuck in a place that is on the brink of destruction."

"How did you? Qrow is the only one who knows about…" Ozpin's eyes seemed to widen a bit. "Ramses. Be very clear with me now. Is all of this, everything you have been telling me up to this point, true?"

I nodded. "It is, sir. I am stuck in here with knowledge that could benefit you and all others. But… I don't know what to do. I mean I want to go home as fast as possible. But I don't know where to start." I looked won at the floor before continuing. "I want to help, I really do. But I don't know how."

"In all honesty, Ramses, I am glad you told me to sit down." Ozpin chuckled, placing his hands behind his head. "This is quite a situation we're in. I suppose we should start at the beginning. What can you tell me about… well, the future?"

"That is another thing I wanted to address," I replied. "I already, or rather me and Freddy already changed the outcome of something. There as a food fight a few moments ago in the cafeteria. You and Ms. Goodwitch were supposed to arrive when it happened and Goodwitch would get all bitchy and you would tell her to calm down and that they're just children and some more sentimental bullshit. Sorry, wasn't real paying attention to that when watching that episode. But basically you had to save the day instead of me."

Ozpin slowly nodded, taking in the information. "Glynda indeed reported something along the lines of that. A food fight, yes."

"And had I known of this information before I would have gladly given them the detention they deserved."

I turned my head and my breathing stopped. There stood Ms. Goodwitch in all of her glory. Her hands pressed underneath her C-cupped sized breasts. Her long blonde hair—okay, got to focus of her eyes otherwise she's going to get suspicious.

"Glynda, I am glad you could wait outside the elevator. Good job being undetected, by the way." Ozpin said, smiling slightly at her. "Now that you are here we can discuss this matter." He said, turning his attention back to me. "What can you tell us?"

"I honestly don't know. I know this sounds farfetched but I can tell you everything… just… if I tell you I'm afraid worse things might happen. I'm afraid of causing a Butterfly effect." I replied. I took a step forward. "Sir, what do you suggest I do?"

Ozpin held his chin in thought. "Hm, the Butterfly effect. The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever. This is indeed something to be worried about. I… need some time to think about this."

"Or we can do it another way." Goodwitch suddenly chimed in. "Four meet ups with one another each week. Should something major happen Mr. Ramses will tell it to us on the day it happens. That way we minimalize the way things might turn out differently."

"Wow, I guess not all blond people are stupid." I commented.

"You're blond yourself." Goodwitch retorted.

"I know, I'm a fucking retard." I replied, smirking. "Your turn."

Ozpin looked at Goodwitch, nodding his head. "It will be done. Now, this conversation is to stay between these walls… no one, and I mean no one may know about this—except for your uncle, of course."

"I understand, sir." I replied. Jesus this is some James Bond shit right here. Secret agent Pussy-destroyer is ready for action!

Shut up, it's a cool name.

It is…

Ah fuck you.

"Okay whose dick do I have to suck to-."

"Freddy!" I shouted, turning my head to the elevator. "You're not sucking anything tonight! I have a plan! A plan that does not include a gay bar, might I add!"

"Your plan sucks!" Freddy called out from the closed elevator doors.

"You suck!" I retorted.

"I know! Been doing it for twenty years!"

... That was not the retort I was hoping for.

"And now," Ozpin announced. "We wait and see what fate will bring us." He said, looking at me. "And you will be coming to my office four days a week, young man."

"Roger, roger." I sarcastically replied.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a quiet trip, much quieter than I had first thought it would be. No one had said a word, not even Freddy. And that is saying something. Normally Freddy would be talking about anything, really. But for some reason even he had his thoughts. I wonder what he was thinking about… ah well, nothing you can do about it, I guess. I had my hands placed firmly behind my back while I followed Goodwitch to wherever she was about to take us. I believe she said something about a dorm of our own…

"Mr. Ramses," Goodwitch said in her usual strict tone, immediately snapping me back to attention. "Please try to pay some attention when I am speaking."

She was speaking to me? How did I not notice? "I am sorry, Ms. Goodwitch. I was not… paying attention, as you said. What were you talking about?" I asked, hoping she'd repeat herself. I mean she is still a woman… and I know how they dislike repeating themselves… or was that just my own mother? Well, I did leave the toilet seat up on numerous occasions and sometimes forgot to close the fridge—hence the reason she had to repeat herself. Not that I was listening when she repeated herself… hence the… ah, I think I just realized why my mom had to take chill pills every now and then.

I'm a cunt. And I'm proud of it… in a way.

"And I will not repeat myself again." Goodwitch finished whatever she was just talking about, taking a quick glance at me. "Now do you understand, Mr. Ramses?"

"Yes I do." I replied, smiling widely. Son of a bitch, curse my short attention span! I sighed, turning my head to Freddy who just shrugged, motioning for me to keep my attention to Goodwitch instead of… why the hell was he wiggling his ass at me like that? He doesn't think I'm looking at his ass, does he? Oh crap now I'm staring at it for way too long, He's going to notice!

"Avert thine eyes!" I exclaimed, looking at Goodwitch. "Not you, I meant Freddy. He was looking at you in a very sexual way—or rather a way a man looks at a woman when he wants to pop that puss." I finished, looking at Freddy, who only smirked as he crossed his arms. I really didn't like it when he smirked like that.

"Excuse me?" Goodwitch asked, sounding a bit offended at my statement. "I'll have you know that I am not interested in a relationship thank you very much." She huffed, turning her head away. "The audacity."

Freddy shook his head, taking a quick glances between me and Goodwitch before keeping his gaze forward. He dug his hands into his pockets and inhaled deeply before speaking up. "I must say that this school is well-crafted. The students—from what I've seen—seem to be pleased about it. I do hope I get to see more of it as time passes by." He commented, looking up at the sky. "It's getting dark… that must mean every student is in their dorms, right?"

"Indeed they are." Goodwitch replied. "Although there are some exceptions."

"There always are." Freddy added, shaking his head while chuckling to himself. "Ramses, my dear nephew, what do you think about Beacon? And please try to be as honest as you were just now." He smirked.

There it was again, that stupid smirk. I fucking hated it! But nonetheless I had to reply. "Well… I think Beacon is some kind of a safe haven. I mean it trains children to become warriors that fight evil… the only ones who fight evil on Earth are the men in uniform. I don't know… some people might say they're training students to die… but in the end the military does the same thing. Just look at the casualty rate of World War Two." I replied. "Millions of soldiers were trained in mere years and all laid down their lives for the greater good."

"Millions?" Goodwitch repeated. "You mean to tell me you lost millions?"

"Not counting civilian lives." I replied, shaking my head. "Estimated death count is over sixty million, probably more."

"What a world." Goodwitch said, closing her eyes. "And I thought we had it bad."

"But you do," I retorted, glaring at her. No way in hell was I about to let her talk so lowly about my home planet… wow, can't believe I'm actually doing this. "While we humans fight one another, we also find the time to make peace. I don't believe Grimm have ever considered peace—let alone understand its meaning. And it might be true that we have done some bad things… we also did a lot of good things too… it just sucks that the bad outweigh the good." I shamefully admitted, shaking my head.

"Then… if you do not mind me asking… what is the worst thing your people have done?" Goodwitch asked.

"Going to war with one another. Using weapons that destroyed cities within mere seconds. It's all bad… and I really don't like to talk about it. So if you do not mind, Ms. Goodwitch I'd rather talk about something more positive." I replied.

Goodwitch nodded her head in understanding. "I apologize. I should not have pressed on. But I cannot assure Ozpin will do the same. He'll want to know as much about you and your world."

Before I could reply to her comment, a red blur zoomed passed my face, and a trail of rose pedals was left behind. I raised an eyebrow before realizing something. I was in the RWBY universe, and there was only one girl I knew that could pull off something like that. Ruby Rose just sprinted passed me. For any normal man this would have been a dream come true… but I just swallowed a bunch of rose pedals when she zoomed past me.

"Freddy, help!" I wheezed, coughing furiously before catching my breath. "It isn't like the movies at all. How the hell do people find it sexy when another person puts a rose in their mouth?" I asked, looking at my uncle.

"Boy if you knew where I had roses placed back in the day you would faint." Freddy laughed, holding his belly.

 _"Sorry!"_

I looked at the source of the petite voice I just heard and noticed Ruby was standing in front of me, hunched over as I quickly stood straight. "Ah, hello." I greeted her, clearing my throat. "The pedals don't taste that good. But I swallowed them nonetheless—ladies holla at me."

"I think you meant men, my nephew. You swallow, haha." Freddy retorted.

"Yeah, and you suck" I retorted, smirking at him. "Your move."

"Touché," Freddy replied, turning his head to Ruby. "Hello there. I believe we have not been acquainted?" he asked, smiling at the red-haired girl. "My name is Fred Willers, but most people just call me Freddy or uncle Freddy."

"Or big daddy D," I added, moving over to Freddy and putting my arm around his shoulder. "I believe we might have met one another. No mango on you this time, so that's a plus."

"Yeah," Ruby snorted in her usual comedic way, as if she was trying to brush off the subject. "That was just a one-time thing, haha." She added, looking at me and Freddy with a curious look planted on her face. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking… but what are you two doing in Beacon? I mean I can understand you," she said, pointing her index finger at me. "Maybe you're going to be a new student! Hey, do you want to be my friend? I know how hard it can be to make new friends; so if you want then I'll gladly be your friend."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. This was a first. A girl asking me to be her friend… I don't care if it's out of pity. I mean a friend is a friend! So I nodded my head, still keeping my arm around Freddy's shoulder. "Well I will gladly accept your offer, Ruby Rose!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you know my last name?"

Fuck.

This shit is so uber-gay.

Got to tell her a believable lie.

"I told him, since he was so kind to save you the trouble of getting detention." Goodwitch replied for me, crossing her arms before looking at Ruby. "Ms. Rose, mind telling me what you are doing out here? Why are you not in your dorm?"

"I uhh, I was just heading for my dorm. I kind of fell asleep in Dr. Oobleck's class and… he didn't bother to wake me up. Sorry." Ruby replied, chuckling nervously.

"Well that's not nice of him." Freddy commented. "If it were up to me I would have woken you up."

"Why the fuck you lying, Freddy?" I asked, turning my head to him and crossing my arms. I smirked. "Last time I checked you were the one who left me alone in that bar we went to. Remember how angry Papa boss was when I arrived home too late?"

Freddy shook his head. "Well at least the owner of that bar was nice enough to bring you home."

"You don't get my point," I retorted. Deciding not to press on I turned my attention back to Ruby. "Anyways, falling asleep can happen. I mean you just heard what happened to me." I smiled, holding out my hand. "And I just realized I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ramses. A pleasure to meet you, Ruby."

Ruby just rubbed the back of her head before taking my hand into hers and shaking it. "A pleasure to meet you as well. Sorry for making you swallow those pedals. Never thought it'd happen. But I guess it's true when dad told me you are never too old to learn."

"Hey I eventually had to start swallowing something." I replied.

My eyes widened after I said that.

Fuck.

"Oh my god," Freddy said, snickering. "Ramses what have you been swallowing? You liking the sausage juice or what?" he asked, laughing as he walked towards me and patted my back. "And who was sucking again?"

"Freddy you better shut that mouth of yours," I retorted, holding my nose. "It reeks of dick."

"Again: Touché." Freddy sarcastically complimented me, clapping his hands to make it even more sarcastic. "I'll have to step my game up."

"Indeed." I replied. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Goodwitch seemed to have an impatient look on her face. I wonder why?

"If you are done talking then ca we please move on. I need to get you two to your dorms and have to do some other things too. So please, could you hurry it up a bit?" Goodwitch asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Ruby, perhaps another time?" I suggested, looking at her.

"I'd love to! See you tomorrow, perhaps!" Ruby replied before sprinting off, leaving a trail of rose pedals behind her.

I am keeping my mouth closed now. No exceptions.

Well perhaps if someone were to ask me something. But other than that it stays closed.

I swear.

"Ramses?"

"Ack!"

Damnit, Freddy…

* * *

Ozpin stared out at his office's window, hands clasped behind his back as he took in a deep breath. Two people from another world arriving in Remnant. Could this day get any stranger? And the stories he was told… in a way he feared what was to come next. Weapons of mass destruction, the death of millions, so many things he wanted to ask Ramses about… but yet he also found himself attracted to the way Ramses was presenting his world. It was like he was purposely trying to have his world come over as a super society, while at the same time complimenting Remnant on its survival against the creatures of Grimm.

Another world. Different people. Different circumstances. Ozpin had often pondered on the idea of how Remnant would look like without Grimm. Would things have turned our different with Faunus kind? Would Remnant triumph and achieve certain technological advantages some could only dream of? He did ponder a lot on that… but it was just a thought. Grimm still existed, people still died, and humanity is still fighting for its survival. And with no end in sight one can only wonder how long it would take for one side to make that decisive choice that could change the tide of this war for survival.

But that is where they come in. Ramses and Freddy—well mostly Ramses, but Freddy might be able to help too. They would be the key to achieve victory He was sure of it. He just had to make sure no one else knew about their identities. Goodwitch could keep a secret, and he would not be as stupid to tell someone else about this. Perhaps Qrow could come into play later… and perhaps even… no, not him. That would be too dangerous for both himself and Ramses.

He would have to wait and see how things would turn out.

But why did he have the feeling others were bound to get involved anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

Each and every morning when one wakes up, an individual may roll out of bed, attempt to murder his alarm clock, jump into the shower and then, when he is back to his room, have to decide what to wear. Now, for some people this may be a fairly easy decision but for others, it's a painstaking, mind-boggling, headache-causing ordeal. When _I_ from a pleasant dream, I usually open my eyes and close them again, wanting to get a bit more sleep before taking on the hardships of the outside world. That's what I usually do, anyways. Whenever I would have to go to school I always made sure to set my alarm an hour before I actually had to wake up. That way I was already up and I could just go back to sleep again. It sounds weird, but it helps me be fit when the time comes to actually go out of bed. This is what I usually do when I'm in my room. You know, alone. But now that I have to share my room with someone else things tend to get… vulgar.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm-clock. I was surprised my phone still had enough battery left for it to make the alarm go off. I yawned, blinking a couple of times, only to quickly cover my eyes when I noticed the blinds had already been opened. The morning sun shined brightly through my dorm, and I wanted nothing more to get up and close those fucking blinds again. Seriously, have you ever felt like punching your mom or dad every now and then? Well I did. My mom would always walk into my room on the weekends and open the blinds at 10 am, and always sing with a high pitchy voice, telling me to wake up.

I groggily opened my eyes again and got out of bed, stretching my back and yawning. I looked around, hoping that a certain someone had not gotten up yet.

"Ramses, dear, I'm already dressed. Please hurry it up!" Freddy called out from the bathroom.

Fuck.

"I'm already on my way, Freddy!" I called back to him. Walking towards the bathroom I reached for the door handle. I stopped myself from opening the door, however. "Yo, Fred?" I asked, earning a 'yeah, what is it?'' from him. "You're not lying, are you? You're dressed, right?"

"Ramses," Freddy chuckled as he opened the bathroom door. "I would never do something like that. Tell someone I'm dressed and wait for them to enter and see my package."

"Freddy." I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You… uhh… your Slim Jim is out of its cage," I replied, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Just… close your fucking pants next time, okay? I've seen enough dicks in my internships as a medical student, but I don't need to see yours."

I heard Freddy mutter something, but paid it no attention. I felt him walk past me, and I sighed in relief that he was gone. I quickly turned around and locked the door, and took of my boxers and stepped into the shower. I let out another sigh when the water was instantly at the right temperature. Thank you, Freddy, for taking the first shower. I grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo that was placed on a small white shower cabinet inside the shower and started washing my hair.

I still couldn't really comprehend any of this, and knowing enough about the human body and how it reacts to certain situations I'm sure I'll soon reach my breaking point. In all honesty it's just a matter of time, and I'm surprised Freddy hasn't completely freaked out yet. Out of the two I'm the most stable one… at least when it comes to situations that don't involve girls, homework, or annoying guests that complain they've been waiting thirty minutes for their drinks while in reality it's been five. Seriously, what happened to patience? I finished up washing my entire body and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off.

And it was at this moment I knew I fucked up.

I forgot to take my clothes with me to the bathroom, which means they're still beside my bed. And I'm completely naked, said for my boxers. "Freddy, there wouldn't happen to be any spare boxers now would it?"

"As a matter of fact there are two! One for me and one for you. Someone must have been very generous, because they even brought us some clothes to wear!" Freddy replied.

I let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm done showering." I replied, walking towards the door to exit the bathroom. "Freddy I am exiting the shower room. Remember that I want you to keep a two meter distance from me."

"That restraining order you came up with don't make no sense!" Freddy retorted.

"It does when I'm sharing a room with a creep like you! Now go to your corner!" I replied, exiting the bathroom while simultaneously keeping a tight grip around my towel. "I have exited the bathroom, Freddy. I am now going to walk towards my bed and get dressed. I can see you too the privilege to get the clothes we were given and lay them on the end of my bed. Thank you for that, by the way." I slowly walked towards the bed, keeping my eye on Freddy who had his arms crossed as he stared at me from one of the corners of our room. "I am now dropping the towel, so turn around! Don't peek unless you want me to gnaw your arms off!"

Freddy rolled his eyes, but turned around nonetheless. "I swear you are so overreacting right now."

"Tell that to the guy you fucked into the hospital… literally." I replied, shivering before I reached for the boxers. I dropped the towel and put on the boxers as fast as I could before turning to Freddy. Huh, he really didn't turn around? That's a first. I looked at the remainders of my clothes. There was a white t-shirt along with a white blouse and black skinny jeans. There appeared to be shoes lying on front of my bed as well. That looked like the kind of shoes a groom would be wearing on his wedding… meaning they looked expensive as hell. I grabbed the socks that Freddy had also placed on my bed and put them on. After that I put on my jeans and shoes. I the grabbed the t-shirt and put it on before reaching for the blouse afterwards. It was when I lifted up the blouse, however, that I noticed another piece of attire I had grown quite fond off.

A black tie. Nice!

I grabbed the tie, inspecting it before clenching my fists in joy. I was not an expert on how to put them on, but it could be done nonetheless. It took me a minute but I was finally able to get the tie done correctly. I brushed off the clothes with my hands and looked at myself in the mirror of our dorm. I looked pretty-.

"Looking just like your uncle, bud!" Freddy said, standing beside me. "Same outfit, same job, could this be a MESSAGE!" he exclaimed, slapping my butt. "It's a blessing from the gods themselves! They are telling you to turn to the good side."

"You mean the dark side, 'cause, you know, you get fucked in the _dark side_ when you turn gay, right?" I retorted, holding back my laughter when I watched Freddy's amused smirk turn into a glare. " _That_ explains why Stormtroopers are white! Hahahaha!"

"Typical heterosexual behavior right there," Freddy said, rolling his eyes. "Now come one, we have to get going… I think. Let's head to the bar and see if Goodwitch want lying!"

"Sounds like a plan but… I am hungry." I replied, pouting while holding my stomach. "I need food."

"You can eat this meat right here." Freddy suggested, bringing his hand to his pocket.

"Freddy it's been twenty minutes ever since I woke up, can we please stop with the gay jokes for now?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"So you don't want the beef jerky?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stopped shaking my head and turned my attention to Freddy's hand. There was a beef jerky in his hand. Still wrapped in the original package. How did he get his hands on that? Deciding not to press on, I grabbed hand full and placed a few in my mouth. "Freddy, you're a life saver." I said, patting his shoulder. "But let's see where we can get actual breakfast."

"We could try the cafeteria." Freddy suggested.

"Then to the cafeteria we go!" I exclaimed, running towards the door of our room.

* * *

"Jesus, we came at the wrong time, uncle Freddy." I commented, watching in shock as hundreds of students were seated at hundreds of tables. They were all wearing the Beacon uniform, so me and Freddy were kind of standing out because of our attire. Nonetheless we made our way over to an empty table and took our seats. Freddy, being the oldest of the two of us, decided to get our food while I kept our table occupied. I fiddled with my tie in boredom, observing the new surroundings. There were some students that had their eyes fixed on me, probably wanting to know who the hell I was. I paid them little to no attention, probably because I was still a tad bit tired for some reason.

I leaned back, placing my hands behind my head and stretching my back again. It was then, after I lowered my arms I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head, only to be greeted by the face of a somewhat familiar person.

"You're sitting at our table. Beat it, before we _beat_ you."

Cardin Winchester everyone! Biggest cunt in this entire school with a face only a mother could love—no, actually, scrap that. This fucking ginger looking dickhead probably disappointed his mother on numerous occasions, so even his face couldn't be loved by her. I really felt sorry for his parents. This guy acted all tough, but this wasn't the first bully I had to deal with. Now mind you I am not one that usually resorts to violence. I tend to break people my own way with my greatest weapon.

That big mouth of mine… and the ability to use some dank insults to back up my comments—or should I say roasts? Ah, well, time to reply!

"Oh, I didn't know this was your table? I didn't see your name on it, so I thought it was free." I said, getting up. "But please go ahead and take your seat," I said, motioning elegantly to his seat, like you see some waiters do in the movies. "Would you like anything to drink? Perhaps a mint tea to get that stank breath of yours to go away."

"Yeah," Cardin chuckled, motioning for his team to take their seats. "You can get me a—hey, what did you just say to me?!" he asked.

Cardin got up from his seat, expecting to tower over me. Well Cardin… I'm just a tad bit taller than you, so you can suck it!... not my dick, but you know, the… never mind. I should stop the inner monologue now. I looked at Cardin and he looked at me. His eyes were glaring daggers at me, and mince were probably relaxed. Like I said, this wasn't the first bully I have encountered, and it certainly won't be the last.

"Mr. Winchester," I said, placing my hands behind my back. "Your breath smells like you've been talking through the wrong hole. That's probably why you talk so much shit anyway. Now I'm going to tell you this once." I walked towards the table were Cardin's team was seated. I tapped it, bringing the bully's attention to the table. "Do you see your name written on this here table?" I asked.

Cardin said nothing, but he kept glaring.

"Because I sure don't." I finished, taking a seat at the table again. "Now I'm not going to be a douchebag and tell you to look for another table, we can share it. I just want to eat peacefully without you starting a scene. I've already had enough of those."

"And you just expect me to accept the insult you threw at me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"And you expect me to leave?" I retorted, looking at him. "You don't know me, but I sure know you, Cardin. Now are you going to get you food and sit down—and perhaps even start a friendly conservation with me? Or are you going to be the "tough guy" and start a scene which will result with you getting detention and me leaving unscarred?"

Cardin clenched his fists, grabbing me by my collar. "Who do you think you are?"

"That would be my nephew, and I would appreciate it if you let him go."

I turned my head and so did Cardin. "Hey, what's good, Freddy?" I asked, tapping Cardin's hand. "This ginger over here was just showing me how he polished his nails the other night. He did a good job."

"And who might you be? His uncle?" Cardin asked, releasing me. "This is our spot." He stated.

"Is your name written over it?" Freddy asked.

"No, but-."

"Then it's not your spot." Freddy cut him off, taking a seat beside me. "I got use two apples, two slices of bread with PB and J, and some milk." He said, handing me the tray. "The lunch lady was giving me weird looks at first, but after I told her who I was she gave me the food immediately. Isn't that awesome?"

"It sure is," I replied, taking a bite from the apple. "Cardin, care to join us?"

"Team," Cardin announced. "We're leaving these idiots. We'll find another table."

I looked at Cardin as he and his team left our table. I shook my head in disappointment. This guy… typical bully. Bad attitude, and no general sense of direction.

I love it.

"Who was that young man?" Freddy asked.

"Just some guy who thought he had balls. Turns out all he has is a cute little boy-pussy." I replied, taking another bite of my apple. "I took care of it."

"I noticed." Freddy replied.

"Hey, aren't you the guy from yesterday?" a feminine sounding voice asked me.

I looked up, bringing my attention to the source of the voice. "Hey, Ruby." I smiled. "Yeah, it's the guy from yesterday."

"With his favorite uncle!" Freddy added, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Come on and scoop over so I can sit on that dick."

"Just… just shut the fuck up." I retorted, jabbing my elbow into Freddy's side. "Anyways, Ruby, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I think you swallowed some rose pedals after I left, at last I think that's what happened when I heard the "ack!" thing, right?" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, Freddy just had to ask me something and I opened my mouth." I replied.

Ruby snickered. "Well, you got start swallowing something, right?"

"Using my own words against me? You're a quick learner, Ruby." I replied, chuckling to myself. "So where's your team?"

"My team? Oh, yeah, my team!" Ruby exclaimed, turning around and waving at her team. "Team, come over here real quick!"

Team RWBY obliged with their team leader's command and started making their ways over to our table. In all honesty I was beginning to sweat a bit. I now realized that I was about to be talking to characters that are supposed to be fictional. Jesus Christ this is anti-climactic as fuck.

"You guys, this is the guy I was talking about. This is Ramses." Ruby smiled, motioning to me. "And his uncle Big daddy D." she said, motioning to Freddy.

I spit out the piece of apple that were in my mouth and erupted into a fit of laughter. Holding my stomach and reeling my back backwards, I kept on laughing. "Big daddy D, she actually remembered that one! Jesus this is price material right here!" I looked at Freddy with teary eyes, while eh just rolled his head and crossed his arms.

"Ruby, my name is Freddy." Freddy corrected, shaking his head. "Ramses was only joking when he told you that yesterday. So please refrain from using such language."

"No, by all means keep going!" I laughed. "Big daddy D be taking in them sausages!"

"This is not funny." Freddy pouted.

"It is to me," I said, standing up and holding out my hand to Ruby. "You, my feminine friend, have earned my respect."

"I aim to please." Ruby replied, shaking my hand. "May I introduce you to: Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang. Together we are team RWBY!"

I nodded, taking in the information I already knew for a good two years now. I looked at Blake first. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Belladonna." I said, bowing my head respectfully. "Same goes for you, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Xiao Long."

"How do you know my last name?" Blake asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at me.

Ooooh boy, I done fucked up again. First Ruby and now this. Okay, just tell them the same lie Goodwitch told Ruby. "Uhh, Ms. Goodwitch told me. I have good memory, and a crippling depression, but that's not the issue right here."

"A crippling what now?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Have you been watching that Idubbbz fella again?"

"Does the term "I'm gay" sound any familiar?" I replied. "Don't talk shit about him, or Maxmoefoe." I said, leaning in closer to Freddy. "But most of all… Never. Ever. Talk shit about FilthyFrank."

"Don't mind to interrupt, but who are you two again?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yes." I replied, turning my attention to her. "I am Ramses, and this is Freddy. Can't believe you forgot our names already. Freddy's my uncle, so yeah, there's that."

"Your uncle? Isn't he a little old to be a student at Beacon?" Blake asked.

"The audacity!" Freddy said. "I'll have you know I've had more men than you could ever imagine, young lady."

"Fun fact," I said, leaning in closer to the group. "He isn't lying, assuming you know the term 'homosexual'."

"Your uncle is gay?" Yang asked.

"I am proud of my liking for meat, yes." Freddy replied, holding out his hand. "Fred Willers. If you need pleasure… then call Ramses, because I'll be hanging out with your brother instead."

"I don't have a brother." Yang replied, shifting her gaze between me and Freddy.

"Father?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah?" Yang replied unsurely.

"Is he single?"

"Yes."

"I know where I'll be spending my next summer break."

I slapped Freddy on the back of his head. "Fred, hold your tongue! We've just met these girls—except Ruby, but still, can't you stay calm and drop your sexual preferences for once?" I sighed. I looked at Yang, holding out my hand. "Sorry, my uncle is… you know, a fag."

"What's that mean?" Yang asked, holding out her hand as well and shaking mine.

"It basically means that someone is homosexual, but a shortened version." I replied.

"Oh," Yang said, nodding in understanding. "I get it. Well, Freddy, if you're a fag and you're happy about it, then so am I! I mean, who am I to judge?"

"I am so going to rupture your anus for this," Freddy sneered, whispering in my ear. "Better prepare your nuts, because I'm coming to grab them."

"I can hardly wait." I replied, patting his head. "Now then, Ms. Schnee… or do you prefer Weiss? I don't know, but I think Ms. Schnee seems a bit too formal for a school."

"Honestly I just want to get back to my breakfast." Weiss replied. "But Weiss is fine, thank you."

"Okay… well now that the introductions are over, feel free to go back to your breakfast. I have a feeling we'll see each other again real soon." I said, taking my seat again.

"Sure thing. See ya, Ramses!" Ruby said, walking back to her table, her team following her while bidding their goodbyes. I looked down at my tray and picked up the sandwich and started eating it. Savoring the taste and closing my eyes, I failed to notice another person walking up to our table.

"Hey." The person announced.

"Yeah?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"That was pretty cool what you did back there. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you and Cardin had. You've got guts, more than I did back when Cardin picked on me."

I opened my eyes and was greeted by no one else than Mr. Knight in shining armor himself.

Jaune _L'Oréal Paris_ Arc.

"Mind if I join you?" Jaune asked.

"My friend, go right ahead." I smiled, tapping the empty seat beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast had to be one of my favorite things about life. Waking up to the smell of fresh pancakes, going down the stairs and opening the door and greeted by a feast my mother had prepared. That was the life. Emphasis on that. I was not living that life anymore ever since I arrived in Remnant. And here I was actually getting used to my mom's cooking… damn, never thought I'd actually start to miss it. Breakfast here at Beacon Academy was pretty good, don't get me wrong, but nothing beats a mother's cooking.

Well except for grandmother's cooking, of course.

Right now me and Freddy, accompanied by an all too overenthusiastic Jaune, were walking through the halls of Beacon Academy, passing by students while I adjusted my tie, trying to get it back into its straight line. Fucking Cardin messed it up. I got to get back at him for that one day… anyways! Walking through Beacon Academy with someone who is considered to be the "dorky" type is sure to attract attention, especially from certain people who only know Jaune as the dorky guy. In all honestly I kind of felt bad for the guy, but knowing what will become of him in the future, I didn't really worry too much about it.

"So Beacon is getting its own bar? That's so cool!" Jaune said. "I mean who can say that they attend a school that has their own bar? And you two are the new bartenders? Well, you've earned my respect. Showing Cardin who's boss before he could was a smart move." Jaune turned his attention to Freddy. "And you were pretty cool too, sir."

"Just call me Freddy. Sir makes me feel so old." Freddy replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Jaune, don't you have classes to attend?"

"I do, but my class is the same way as the bar. So I decided to walk with you two." Jaune replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't mind if I came to the bar after class, right? The rest of my team are going to the library. But if figured, since you two probably don't know a lot about Beacon and don't have many friends, I'd help you out." He smiled, holding out his hand. "After all, strangers are just friends you-."

"Haven't met yet." I finished, taking his hand for a firm handshake. "You're a good guy, Jaune. Feel free to come over any time you want. It's not like me and Freddy have anywhere else to go anyway."

"That's great! I'll tell my team about it, but I doubt they would want to go for a drink anyways." Jaune replied enthusiastically before coming to a halt. He looked at the entrance of a classroom and sighed. "This is my stop. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I am a student too—or was, actually. Just make sure to pay attention to the _teacher_ and not her _cleavage_. It will not end well." I replied, patting his shoulder. "Good luck in class. I'll be seeing you."

"I will." Jaune replied, waving us goodbye before entering the classroom.

"Don't even think about making a move on him. That guy is taken, and unless you want to lose your balls to a spear that can also shoot bullets you better stay away from him." I warned Freddy, turning my attention to him.

"I never said I was-."

"You were thinking it, uncle. Now please, shall we get moving? I don't want to be late on the job." I cut him off, grabbing his arm. "Come on, you fag, let's get a move on."

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, Spartan-themed warrior and famous for her skills and… cornflake cover. She was sitting in her classroom, listening to another one of Professor Port's lecture about his adventures when he was younger. She pretended to be listening, but in all honesty her attention was fixed upon her leader. He was also not paying much attention to Professor Port's lecture, but was talking to Ren about something. She didn't quite overhear their conversation, but she became curious since Ren actually seemed to be interested in what Jaune had to say. Normally Ren would be the serious one, always paying attention to every class, but now even he was interested and not paying attention to Port's lecture.

And thus she tapped Nora's shoulder, hoping that she was overhearing their conversation.

"Whaddup, Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Hi, Nora. I… uhh, I was just wondering what our two other teammates are talking about." Pyrrha replied, smiling at Nora. "You wouldn't happen to know, now would you?"

"Weeeeeell, I believe Jaune was talking about a guy named Ramzes or something, and how he and his uncle were the new bartenders." Nora replied, shrugging. "I don't know what they meant by it, though. I wasn't paying much attention."

"Bartenders? You mean Jaune's been going out without telling us?" Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Even though she didn't know much about Jaune's personal live she did know one thing, and that was that he would never lie to his team… well, after the Cardin incident. And speaking of Cardin, who was the guy Cardin was picking on? Jaune told her in the cafeteria that he was going to help him out, but then he just decided to sit with him and spend breakfast with a total stranger.

Wait a minute. Could that guy be the bartender Nora just mentioned? It would make sense, since Jaune was walking through the halls of Beacon with him and another man who seemed at least thirty years older than both of them. She would have to ask Jaune about it…

"And that will be all for today!" Professor Port announced. "Be sure to read pages sixty four to seventy for tomorrow! That will be all, students. Have a nice day."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everyone got up and started to make their way over to the exit, until they were stopped by two men wearing fancy ties and blouses. One of the tow had blond hair, was pretty tall, and had a friendly look on his face. The other person was a man who was swearing the exact same clothes as the younger man. He had a short beard and also had a friendly look on his face.

"I can't believe you lost your wallet." One of the two sighed, shaking his head. "It's like you have Alzheimer's of something. You always forget things… especially my birthday! You owe me a lot of presents, bud!"

"Oh shush you," the other man retorted, clearing his throat. "Greeting students. You wouldn't have happened to have found a wallet on your way to class, now would you?"

Everyone said nothing.

"It's a brown leather wallet," the other man said. "It's kind of gay as well. Like there are dozens of phone-numbers in there of people that are not older than twenty years old. Probably, I think, names are written under the numbers." He pointed his index finger at Professor Port. "Does the name "boy toy number eight" ring a bell, sir?"

"It does not." Port replied. "I think your wallet is not in this class. No one would lie about having found a wallet, since these students are not thieves, but huntsman and huntresses in training!" he announced with great pride.

"Well, Freddy, looks like you lost it." the man said, tapping Freddy's shoulder. "Where did you last have it?"

"I remember taking it out of my back pocket outside, but I swear I put it back there." Freddy replied, holding his chin in thought. "It's not like boy toy number eight was important. I just don't want to lose number two, you know?"

"Students, pardon the intrusion. We will be taking our leave." The younger man said, giving them a dignified bow. "Professor Port, keep them stories coming, fam."

"Oooh, so you have heard of them?" Port asked, suddenly taking interest in the boy. "Care to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"Tell you what," the younger man said, holding out his hand. "Meet me at the end of the fourth floor. There's a new area which I think you'll like—a bar, if I might be so straightforward. Feel free to pay me a visit when you have the time."

Professor Port laughed openheartedly, taking the boys hand and giving it a firm shake. "Thank you! And I will surely attend your bar. Ha, I can't believe Ozpin actually went through with it! What a day! What a lovely day!"

"I assure you you won't be disappointed." The young man smiled, turning his head to the students. "That goes for all of you too. There's a new place in Beacon meant for the liked of you young folk!" he said, yanking his hand out of Port's strong grip. "Instead of having to go to Vale you now have the opportunity to go to a bar that is just a few meters away from your dorms." He placed his hands behind his back, looking over all the students. "My name is Ramses, and this," Ramses said, motioning to Freddy. "Is my uncle. We will be your bartenders for as long as Ozpin has use for us. You may continue attending your lessons now."

Ramses turned around, motioning for Freddy to follow him.

"And Jaune," Ramses said, getting the blonde's attention. "Make sure you're on time after classes end. I still need some help on what drinks the students here like, and you're the man I chose to tell me this."

Jaune just waved at him, laughing nervously as all of the students now had their attention fixed upon him. He watched as his newfound friends exited the classroom, and feeling the pressure of getting this much attention all of a sudden sure didn't help him feel at ease. Nonetheless he gathered his courage and stood up, ready to leave Professor Port's class. The other students followed his example, but not because Jaune did it, but because they wanted to be on time for their next class. Combat training with Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune let out a sigh as he made his way over to the edge of the lines of seats he was seated. He walked downstairs, his team following after the young knight. It was Pyrrha Nikos, however, who finally asked the question that had been bugging NPR'S mind.

"So are you going to tell us who your new friends are or do we just have to guess?" Pyrrha asked, walking beside her leader. "The younger one of the two—I believe his name was Ramses, talked to you like you and he already met."

"That's because we did." Jaune replied, scratching the back of his head. "You see I, ehh… do you remember that student we saw Cardin picking on this morning?"

"You mean the student you wanted to help out?" Pyrrha replied, nodding her head. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well it turns out that it was Ramses who was being "picked on" by Cardin. If you can even call it that." Jaune informed his teammates. "I watched the whole thing unfold and was surprised at how calm Ramses stayed during the whole confrontation. He didn't provoke Cardin into hurting him, but eventually Cardin was at a loss off words and wanted to use his fists as compensation. It didn't really go as he expected, though, because the other man who was with Ramses—his name is Freddy, in case you've forgotten—came to help Ramses out."

"I don't see how this involves you already knowing him." Pyrrha said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just getting to that." Jaune replied. "Anyways, so I go and talk to Ramses. He offers me to join him and his uncle for breakfast and I accepted. I walked with them through the halls of Beacon before I reached Professor Port's class. And… well you know what happened next."

"So what is this guy like?" Ren asked, curiosity clearly present in his voice. "He seemed like a pretty optimistic guy."

"Ramses is a pretty cool guy, at least from what I've seen. He treats his uncle just like he would treat his friends, or at least that's what he told me. He seems pretty relaxed too, not really worrying about a lot." Jaune replied, smiling. "And the whole class now knows that he and his uncle are the new bartenders of a bar that was recently installed into Beacon."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I can't believe no one told anyone about this bar."

"Perhaps they wanted it to be a surprise for the students?" Nora suggested.

"That would make sense." Ren added.

"Well I kind of promised Ramses I'd visit the bar after classes are done. I know you guys probably want to go and study, but I kind of feel like visiting them again. You're free to join me if you'd like, but I'd understand if you decline." Jaune said, turning his attention to the exit of Port's classroom. "Okay, let's get going."

And so team JNPR took their leave, heading for the next class and secretly hoping this day would be over soon. The Vytal Festival was getting closer and closer, and they all just wanted to train and focus. Of course there is the dance that'll take place in a few days from now, and everyone is already deciding on who to ask and what to wear. Some people, however, did not. And unfortunately one of those people was Jaune himself.

As JNPR finally exited the classroom, team RWBY soon followed after them, also contemplating their next move.

"I saw we pay them a visit once this day is over." Ruby said, placing her arms behind her back. "I mean you haven't even got to know Ramses that good."

"Neither have you." Weiss retorted, crossing her arms. "And from the looks of it this "bar" will just be filled with delinquents and degenerates. One of Port's lectures is enough. The fact that that guy invited him to the bar is a worst case scenario on its own." She looked at Ruby. "And don't you have studying to do?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, tapping her chin. "But still… can't we go over for just this once."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ruby, Weiss is right." Yang said, putting her hand around her sister's shoulder. "We've got studying to do. Plus we still have to find you a date for the dance!"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "I don't need a date! Boys are… Blegh! I don't need a boy to be happy in my life! Not that I don't want to never have a—can we just please change the subject?"

"I'd like to change the subject to discuss something else." Blake said, getting everyone's attention. "You remember when Ramses introduced himself, he used our last names. Now don't get me wrong I can understand him knowing Weiss' last name for obvious reasons. But he knew mine… and Yang's."

"What's wrong with him knowing my last name?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at Blake.

"It's just that he knew Ruby's last name, so it would've made sense for him to call you Yang Rose, instead of Xiao Long. How could he have known that when he just arrived here at Beacon? At least that's how he made it seem like." Blake replied, crossing her arms. "With recent events I feel we need to keep our guard up. I might sound like a downer right now but I don't fully trust Ramses or his uncle."

Ruby placed her hand on Blake's shoulder and looked at her with saddened eyes. "Blake, I know that because of recent events you've been… distrustful of a lot of things and a lot of people. But you can't just assume that everyone is your enemy. I mean the guy only introduced himself. Maybe Ozpin told him a little bit about us and he just wanted to be polite. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, but it just seemed odd, that's all." Blake replied. "It's… probably nothing."

"However, now that we're on this subject… didn't the conversations between Ramses and his uncle seem a little bit… off putting?" Weiss said. "I mean they were saying some pretty weird things to one another… it almost sounded like they were insulting each other on purpose."

"I do remember the same thing happening with me when I first met them." Ruby added. "I figured it was just their way of communicating with one another. I mean not everyone is the same, right?"

"I guess you're right." Weiss replied. "Come on, we're going to be late for combat class!"

The entirety of team RWBY watched as Weiss ran out of the classroom, and they followed after the nicknamed "Ice Queen", hoping they'd not get yelled at for running through the halls. One day they would visit the bar again. But until then Ramses and Freddy just had to wait.

* * *

"Ramses, please just hold up." Freddy panted as he quickly caught up with me.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples, turning around and closing my eyes before speaking up. "Freddy, my mans, you don't have to keep up with me." I looked over him. His face was a little red and he was still trying to stable his breath. "Ever since you had that heart-attack two years ago everyone has been telling you to keep it down. You've been working the same you did before the incident, and it's not good. I know you're trying to stay as fit as possible and I know you don't want age to catch up to you. But you can't fool nature. Eventually it's going to bite your ass so hard you'll want to turn straight again."

"Not even a hurricane can do that, my young nephew." Freddy replied, smiling. "See, I'm all better! No need to worry about me, I'm fine!"

I shook my head at Freddy's display of dismissing his body's warnings. I have to have a long talk with him about it. But either way things were about to get serious. I mean we were just a few meters away from the bar for crying out loud! Within literal seconds we reached the entrance and opened the door. And when we entered we were greeted by a sight we could have never imagined. There was the bar, in its full glory. In a way it shared so many similarities with our own bar back home. The taps were there, the fridges, and even the karaoke machine Freddy requested. I smiled and nodded my head, crossing my arms while doing so.

"Now this is what I was talking about!" I exclaimed, running through the bar and checking every inch of it. "Taps, bar stools, enough tables, and even windows! Oh sweet Chin Chin look at the view!" I said while walking towards a set of windows. I looked out of them, and they gave me clear view since they were bigger than I was. I had a clear view of Beacon Academy and its "docking area", or basically the area were Ruby and Yang arrived when they first arrived at Beacon. I watched as several students made their way into school, were taking lunch breaks and just having a good time with one another. I turned my attention to Freddy, who had the same reaction as I had. This was starting to be a very good day.

"Goodwitch you blonde skank you did it again!" I exclaimed, hugging Freddy. "This is awesome!"

"A skank, you say?" Goodwitch's voice echoed through the bar, stopping me and Freddy's hugging and making us freeze. "I think it was just excitement—or at least I hope it was." she was standing behind the bar, arms crossed and glaring at us. "Welcome, gentlemen."

"It is an honor to be here, Ms. Goodwitch. You have done an amazing job." I replied, bowing my head respectfully. "This is something you'd see in movies. You have exceeded everything I could have hoped for."

Goodwitch's glare seemed to fade a bit, and she nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt but… are we being invaded?" Freddy asked.

Me and Goodwitch turned our attention to one of the windows and our eyes both widened. He had arrived.

General _T-800 Terminator_ Ironwood.

Well fuck me right in the ass and make me Freddy's sex slave, this situation just went from zero to one hundred real quick.

* * *

 **Well here we are, eight chapters in and a lot more to go! Thanks to BuffaloSoldia115 for creating the awesome cover-art for my story. Be sure to check out his work! Also, would it be too much to ask for opinions on what you all think of the story as of now? I'm really curious as to know if I;m not going to fall into the "cliché self-insert Fanfiction. Thanks in advance, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

As I slowly walked towards the window, I took notice of ow quiet it had suddenly gotten all of a sudden. With the arrival of General Ironwood things were bound to get messy. Knowing what he will do and what will happen to his Atlesian Knights is something I would like to prevent, if possible. But I can't spill everything out all at once either. Damn, this sucked more than Freddy does. I sighed, placing my hand on the window before turning to Goodwitch. "Any idea what this is about?" I asked.

"That would be General Ironwood, displaying his power with military force and whatnot." Goodwitch replied, shaking her head, holding her temples in annoyance. "Wherever he comes he brings his work with him. But I take it you've already heard of him and seen what he can be capable of?" she asked, walking towards the window were I was standing. "I just want to know what he's planning to do this time, really."

"I know about him, yes." I replied. "And I also know he does not take kindly to being left out on secrets, such as this one." I said, turning around to face Goodwitch. "Ms. Goodwitch, what do you want me to do? Should I inform him about the situation? In my opinion I think it's for the best we left Ironwood in the dark with this one."

Goodwitch slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. I will talk about this with Ozpin." She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend."

I watched as she took her leave, walking towards the exit of the bar. She opened the door and waved me a quick goodbye before exiting. I shook my head as I made my way over to the bar, dragging my hand over its wooden surface. I looked at Freddy and he looked at me. I just shrugged. I really did not know how to react to this. I mean Ironwood is a pretty powerful guy and has the biggest military force of Remnant backing him up. Not that that military force is that great since most of them are combat droids. The Atlesian Paladin if I remember correctly was one of Atlas' prime examples of military power. And while it is true these things are powerful, I feel they would not stand a chance against the military force of Earth. I mean we have tanks, something I have not seen in RWBY itself. We have jets that can break the sound barrier twice, or even four times if we wanted to. And let's not begin about our war-planes. The bombers we have created would not only decimate the Atlesian ships, but they would do it with little effort.

It's not that I'm dissing the Atlas military force, but it just seems a bit too much. I get that you're trying to get all of your men away from combat and replace them with machines, but those machines can't be trusted. Just look at what will happen to them in volume three. Hacked by a fabulous criminal mastermind. Who would have thought? This is why humans must continue to fight. They were the ones who fought against Grimm in the past, and they should finish it with newfound technology. They send Huntsman and Huntresses in teams to different locations while they could be trying to take back their land. Why explore when you know it will end in doom? Fortify your defenses and create a solid army and weaponry to back it up and _then_ march into the heat of battle. That can't be too hard now can it?

But I don't know… I mean we haven't had to fight Grimm on Earth, but we have our own enemies. And although Grimm seem far more dangerous than humans, a group of humans with nuclear weapons can cause catastrophic damage. This world has its enemies and Earth has its own. I guess war will always stay, no matter how hard we fight prevent it. It just sucks that the Grimm keep coming and don't need food or water to survive… well, except for their tendency for human meat, of course.

All that thinking about fighting Grimm got me thinking… what was I supposed to do in all of this? I mean I'm no fighter like the ones you see in those stupid self-insert stories. I have no aura, no semblance, no nothing. If I were to come face to face with a Grimm I would not know what to do. I don't even know if the Colt Anaconda can do enough damage to a Grimm… even Dust bullets sometimes have trouble putting them down. I walked towards one of the empty bar stools and took a seat, laying my head on my hand while looking down at my feet as they hung down from the stool. I suddenly felt a gust of air, as if someone passed me by. I looked up to see Freddy standing behind the bar, smiling at me.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" he asked.

"A bottle of bleach so I don't have to look at that _beautiful_ face of yours." I jokingly replied. My mood changed quickly, however. Freddy noticed.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Freddy asked, leaning his arms on the bar. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

I nodded. I looked at him and he looked at me with a comforting expression planted on his face. "Freddy, I've been thinking and… do you remember what we discussed the last night before we headed to bed?" I asked, hoping he remembered.

"I do," was his reply.

"And do you remember when I told you about what would happen to this place in a month or two?" I asked.

"I… I do." Freddy solemnly admitted. "Beacon Academy will fall, and if we don't act quickly to prevent its fall to darkness, then we have to be cautious. I remember you mentioning a woman named Cinder." he began walking from one direction of the bar to the other, as if he was contemplating on something. "She is a manipulator, and a very good one at that. She's always alongside a green-haired girl named "Emerald" and her partner in crime "Mercury". And you also told me that they would be infiltrating this school acting as if they were students from another school."

"Yes, and we have to ask ourselves this: How do we plan on stopping them? I am not going to act all tough because two of them are girls, but we cannot beat them. There is simply no way we can ever beat any of them. Their skills with weapons and their abilities outmatch us. It'd be like Bambi facing off against Godzilla. It won't work. Now the only way I think we might be able to stop them is that we inform Ozpin and Goodwitch about their every move once I am sure their plan is set into motion." I looked around the bar, nodding my head. "For some reason I think at least one of them will enter this bar—presumably Cinder herself. If she enters we must not tense up. Just remain calm at all costs and talk to her like you would do to any woman. Just act normal."

I tapped my fingers on the wooden surface of the bar, contemplating on what to say next. "Listen, Freddy, we're just _bartenders_ , not _Huntsman_. Leave the fighting to those who are trained for it. There is no way we'd ever get sent to combat situations—at least I hope. Just make sure you stay under the radar and don't say stupid shit. Tell no one about Earth, tell them nothing about our weapons, and for God's sake tell them nothing about their future! I know I've told you some things about RWBY, but please don't use it as an excuse to flirt with people."

Freddy nodded his head. "Don't worry, I won't. But what about those… Grimm was it? Yes. What about those Grimm? I mean we can't fight them. What if something goes wrong? What if everything just goes a different way?"

"I… will come up with something. I have to." I replied.

"Don't forget about Earth. About our lives." Freddy sighed, rubbing his hand behind his head. "Tell you what. What If we both go separate ways? You focus on helping this world and I will focus on helping us get back to ours. You know more about this "RWBY" thing than I do."

"That would mean investigating the docks, and going back to Vale alone—Freddy are you insane?! We barely know our way around there and now you're telling me you want to find clues all by yourself?" I retorted.

"Yes, but I a good with directions. And If I get lost I'll just have to ask where to go." Freddy replied, smiling. "Don't worry about it, my young nephew. Everything will be alright, I can feel it."

"I just… I just want to help." I replied.

"You always help whenever you can. You put everyone else's needs above yours and help wherever you can. You take the blame for things others have done because they are your friends. Do you remember that time you stayed all day out in the freezing cold, snow covering your entire body, just to teach a little boy how to build the best snow-fortress? That boy had such a fun time." Freddy said, smiling at me as he patted my hands. "You made those hours the best of his life."

"The kid wasn't going to be living much longer anyways." I replied, sighing.

"Cancer is a terrible disease. The poor boy… his parents often visit the bar—they always ask for you but you're never around when they are." Freddy added, shaking his head. "What gives?"

"Freddy… in all of my internships I've heard stories of people interacting with parents who've just lost their child. No father or mother should have to bury his or her child, it doesn't work that way." I retorted.

"So you were scared to confront them?" Freddy asked.

"I was scared of remembering the smile on that kid's face. You know, he had just lost both of his front teeth too. He was so proud when he told me the tooth fairy had paid him a visit and that he was saving up money so that he could one day go skiing with his parents. Told me he loved the snow, and the cold it provided him with. I try to forget that smile, uncle. I didn't really realize it at the time that that was the _last_ _day_ I would ever see that kid smile again." I lowered my head in shame, clenching my fist. "It's funny how they teach you in school that you shouldn't egt too attached to your patients—and this kid wasn't even a patient. If I'm already having trouble with that then how the hell will I be able to deal with so much death? As a nurse you're kind of surrounded by it."

"You're not a machine, Ramses. You can't just turn off your emotions. It's what makes us who we are. We feel, we love, we cry, and we take comfort in knowing that one day we will see those who passed on again." Freddy replied.

"A lot of innocent people are going to die if we don't stop them." I said, clenching my teeth in anger. "This… this war, this massacre what's going on on this planet is bad. They're not the terrorists we're used to, but they've been doing some bad shit themselves. If we—no, if I don't put a stop to this then no one will. But all we can do for now is wait."

"Death is something that cannot be avoided. One day it will come for you and you will have to accept it. I accepted it once, but was brought back. I… am grateful for that. I know I scared a lot of people and I am still sorry for it. I just didn't know what was happening at the time, and when I woke up in that hospital bed I just… I was scared." Freddy comfortingly replied, but a hint of sadness was clearly present in the tone of his voice. "Pyrrha Nikos… she was the Spartan-themed girl we saw in the classroom, wasn't she?"

I nodded.

"Poor girl." Freddy sighed. "To die at such a young age. You best keep your eye on her."

"How can I keep my eye on her? That would mean interacting with her and I doubt that will ever happen. The only way for her to interact with us is if Jaune were to—holy balls that's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's what?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Jaune! Wherever he goes Pyrrha will follow. I mean he is head love-interest, even though Jaune is oblivious as fuck and needs to get some of that Y chromosomes working up in Pyrrha's X chromosomes, he still is the key to this. Now Jaune seemed pretty cool around us, and I think he really wants to be our friend. Jaune will stay our friend, and we might be able to befriend Pyrrha and the others of team JNPR so we can keep a close eye on all of them and inform Ozpin if here are changes—of course not delving too far into the future."

"Doesn't that make it look like we're just using Jaune?" Freddy asked.

"No. Jaune will be our friend. I mean the guy is a cool guy. He just needs a few pushes into the right direction." I replied.

"Then it's settled!" Freddy exclaimed. "Let's celebrate by dropping our pants and comparing sizes!"

"No!" I retorted, faking joy in my voice as a means of sarcasm. "Let's not do that at all, thank you very much. My dick is big enough for the world to view it as big. Yours… is just a tiny bit bigger."

"If only you knew." Freddy retorted.

I started laughing and so did he. Our laughing continued for a while before we decided to prepare the bar for its first opening.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, having been side-tracked and eventually losing track of her team. She was on the fourth floor. All of her classes were done and she was preparing to head for the library. She sighed, wanting to catch the nearest elevator when she suddenly laid eyes upon a blonde haired individual. "Jaune!" she said, walking up to the man she though was Jaune. It was when she got closer, however, that she realized it was not her leader.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." She apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." The man replied, turning around. "Ramses, at your service! You're just in time for the grand opening of the bar—and by that I mean please come in because my uncle is starting to creep me out, hence the reason I'm standing outside."

"I would love to but I have studying to do so-."

"Oh, well that's too bad, because Jaune was coming too and he really wanted to have a drink with you." Ramses cut her off. "But if you're not interested I'll just tell him that he-."

"Now that I think about it… I might be able to do one drink." Pyrrha softly laughed. "Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you, Ramses." She said, holding out her hand. "It seems like Jaune has taking a liking into you. He talked about you with high hopes."

"Well then I best not disappoint him." Ramses replied, taking Pyrrha's hand into his and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Pyrrha. The cereal taste like shit, by the way."

"Oh gosh you actually bought it?" Pyrrha asked, laughing into her hand. "I am so sorry about your teeth, then!"

"My teeth have been through much worse." Ramses replied. 'And I think getting acquainted is turning out to be a good run so far.' He thought to himself.

"Well either way they aren't good for your teeth, haha. Sooo when is Jaune coming?" Pyrrha asked, placing her hands behind her back. "We have some studying to do so I don't want him to be late. He always forgets important stuff on several occasions."

"Well since you are here I'm guessing he'll arrive in an anticlimactic two seconds." Ramses replied.

"Anticlimactic?"

"Ramses, hey! And Pyrrha too? Cool! The more the merrier!" Jaune exclaimed, walking up to the two.

"As a wise man once said, Pyrrha: Let's get some drinks... that wise man would be me and my friend Dave simultaneously before getting so fucked that we accidentally kissed each other. But don't tell no one, got it?" Ramses, whispered, jabbing Pyrrha's arms jokingly.

"You actually kissed your best friend?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, the alcohol did. I was merely a victim." Ramses replied, crossing his arms. "And before you reply I am just going to say: I am nineteen, you're seventeen and never tried alcohol before, so you arguments are invalid unless they praise me in any way possible."

"I guess you really deepened your friendship." Pyrrha laughed.

"I… shut up." Ramses replied. "Stupid woman, always using my own words against me. Clean your room, Ramses. Stop asking dumb questions, Ramses. Stop leaving the toilet seat up, Ramses. Okay I get it! You have standards and periods—too bad they all seem to be on par with one another." He mumbled underneath his breath.

Pyrrha waited for Jaune to reach her and Ramses, and when he did they made their way over to the bar, opening the doors to enter it. The first two customers had just arrived… and hopefully more would soon follow.


	10. Chapter 10

"And then what happened?" Pyrrha asked, leaning her head on her hands and staring at the young bartender that stood behind the bar.

"Well according to my uncle I was dragged upstairs and put on the couch before anything worse could happen. I tell ya, when people get drunk they do weird things, like knock people unconscious—like that guy did to me." I replied, tapping the side of my head. "I lost two of my four remaining brain cells that day. RIP Maxwell and Jeremy."

"I can't believe you actually forgave the guy," Pyrrha said, taking a sip from her sparkling-lime water, savoring the taste as she ran it through her mouth and swallowed. "I mean I sure would have told the guy where he stands in my book."

"Alcohol can make people do stupid things, and I'm a forgiving person at heat, so the guy really didn't need to worry. I've been through much worse than a few hits to the head. I mean there was this one time where me and another colleague were working. We have a gambling machine in our bar, and, well, a guy was still gambling and it was getting very late. So we decide, after asking the guy several times to go home, to simply cut the power to the machine to power it off. So after my colleague did that the guy comes storming in, demanding we turn it back on. I simply tell him that we can turn it on so that he can retrieve his points and turn it into money, but that he needed to leave."

Pyrrha nodded her head. "I see. So the guy left, then?"

"Not before freaking out after he realized he had spent so much money on that damned machine and that he started blaming us for not telling him earlier. And that's where he started to get aggressive. So I did the only logical thing. Put him in a head-lock and twist his arm until he told me to stop. I stopped, gave him his money, and he took his leave. The funny thing is the guy always visits at least once a week. When I see him I only need to nod at him and he nods back. Kind of a mutual respect—or perhaps a display of authority. I don't know, but he never acted like this again."

"Sometimes you have to display authority to make certain people understand where they stand." Pyrrha added, taking another sip of her drink. "I have to say you did a good job on this. I really like the combination of sparkling water and the juicy lime you mixed into it. It's bitter at first but it gets better afterwards… sweeter, even."

"That's because I added a tiny bit of sugar and mixed it afterwards. That way the lime won't be the flavor that towers above the others." I replied. "And thanks for the compliment, by the way."

"The hot chocolate is very good too, thanks, Freddy." Jaune said, nodding his head to Freddy who only smiled in return. "Say, Ramses, what are you going to do after your shift ends today?" Jaune asked, turning his attention to me.

"Well from what I've gathered so far… my shifts end at…" I trailed off, looking down at the note that Goodwitch had left on the bar. "My shift ends at 12pm in the evening, so you'll all be asleep, I think. But why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all." Jaune replied, shrugging. "I love the interior of the bar, by the way. I mean I've never seen anything like this, and the view is amazing! The size is very good, and you even got tables to sit at. Of course sitting at the bar is the best way to go, but this is still pretty cool nonetheless. I think a lot of people will enjoy it here."

"They better, otherwise I'm going to all sad and shit." I replied, fake pouting.

"If you get sad uncle Freddy will be there to comfort you. Man, I'll stroke your dick if you want me to!" Freddy replied, placing his hand around my shoulder. "Pyrrha, just look at this young individual. Would you be surprised if I told you he is still single?"

"Would it surprise you if I told you I am still single?" Pyrrha retorted, chuckling.

"If there is one thing I've learned!" I said, jabbing Freddy in his side to let him take his hand off me. "Is that when you "search" for love, you'll only find the wrong person. And what I mean by that is… well, I've met a lot of people who saw it as a necessity to have a girlfriend—the same goes for girls, by the way. They were constantly going out, drinking and getting wasted, and meeting a couple of "boyfriends" and "girlfriends" along the way. They got into a relationship, had unprotected sex every now and then, but eventually they usually broke up after a week or two. Now is that the kind of life you want to be living? Perhaps. Some people enjoy this kind of life, but when they grow older they'll realize that those girls they dated changed, and are living happy lives with their husbands. And what happens to those people who still "search" for love? Well, they just… stay there, on the side-line." I sighed before continuing. "I haven't had a girlfriend in ages, but I am not looking for one—not even interested… yet. I mean sure there are plenty of young girls around you can date, but I don't want that. I just want to live my life as I see fit, buy the things I like and hang out with friends. I feel like I'm… well, like I'm not ready for a real relationship. I feel as if I would only stand there, not knowing what to do, you know?"

"I… I think I understand where you're coming from. I mean I've often wondered why I get the admiration. Is it because I'm a well-known warrior, or is it because of the stupid cereal boxes? I feel like people only view me the way everyone does. But I guess that's the way it was supposed to go." Pyrrha asked

"You could always pull a Shia Labeouf." I suggested.

"A what?" Pyrrha asked.

"JUST DO IT! Make your dreams come true!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists hard on the wooden surface of the bar. "Son of a _scheiße_ that hurt!" I whined, holding my hands to my chest.

"You really need to be more careful," Jaune said, rolling his eyes. "Come here, give me your hand so I can help you." he said.

"And why do you need my hand? Boy if it's just for the insurance then you can kiss my ass!" I retorted. I sighed when Jaune just stared at me in confusion. I held out my hand and he took it in his. He closed his eyes and his body was suddenly covered in a white light, the white light transferred to me and—ow, ow that fucking stings! I quickly pulled my hand away from Jaune and stared at him. "Mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?" I asked, glaring at him as I looked at my hand as I clenched it several times. "It was just a joke."

"I… Pyrrha, what just happened?" Jaune asked, turning to her. "I thought I could heal people with my aura—to certain extends, but still. This doesn't make any sense."

"Ramses, do you mind holding out your hand again?" Pyrrha asked.

"So Jaune makes sure I never fap again? Hell no!" I retorted, shaking my head. "Learn how to control your aura, Jaune. If you do that when you're fingering that puss, you're going to end up hurting someone. The term "girl I'm going to pop that pussy" is not to be taken too seriously.

"I never-." Jaune blushed, averting his eyes from me. "I don't even know what half of that means, but I get what you're 'referring to', and I would never hurt a cat!"

I face-palmed, so hard that a red hand was now visible on the front of my head. "Jaune, my mans… you have a lot to learn."

"Then… can you teach me?" Jaune asked, and he was being… sincere? Wait, was he actually serious about this? Was this guy two brain cells short just as I am? Well this is not good. I just go from one pile of shit to another, don't I? Well, here's to luck and imagination.

"Jaune… I can't teach you how to fight, bud." I replied. "The only thing I'm good at is words. I talk, I insult, and I talk some more. I found out that with the right amount of skills anything can be accomplished. I mean just look at how I handled Cardin. All I did was talk." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Seriously, Jaune, tell me one thing that I can teach you."

"Teach me how to solve things with words then, and I'll ask a certain someone if she can return the favor by training you in combat." He said, looking at Pyrrha. "May I introduce: Pyrrha Nikos! She's training me with my sword and shield skills, and she might actually be able to help you out too."

"And may I introduce my middle finger!" I retorted. "That's going to be in ya nuts of you don't get that crazy idea out of your head. No offense, Pyrrha, but I want to keep my balls intact… and my dignity too." I said while turning around, chuckling to myself when I crossed my arms. "How do you get up with these crazy ideas, blondie?"

"Are you scared to fight a girl?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean Pyrrha can beat me with one eye closed and both her hands tied behind her back, but why don't you give it a try. Tell you what, after your shifts ends today come to my dorm. No, even better, I'll come here and take you there so that we can all make our way to the area me and Pyrrha train."

Freddy shook his head. "Ramses, you better not do what I think you're about to-."

"Jaune… I accept your proposal… on one condition… I fight alongside you, and we're not using weapons." I replied, holding out my hand. "No kicking in the balls or ovaries is allowed. If you do then you are soooo uber-gay."

"It's a deal, then." Jaune smirked, taking my hand and shaking it.

"I never agreed to this." Pyrrha said, taking another sip from her drink. "But I guess this can be a one-time thing. I won't be going easy on the two of you. Woman have nails, and they scratch." She smirked.

"Hey I have nails too… and they can do stuff." I retorted.

"Yeah, like getting clipped every now and then!" Freddy said. "Your hands look like that of a seventy year old woman who hasn't had sex for decades!"

"And your hands… your hands are… Freddy what the fuck happened to your hands?" I asked, taking one of his hands into mince and expecting it. "They look younger, browner even. My dude how did you do this?" I asked, looking up at him in awe. "Pyrrha, Jaune, take a look." I said, holding out Freddy's hand to them.

"It sure looks nice." Jaune commented.

"What kind of cream do you use?" Pyrrha added, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The kind of cream that gets you pregnant." Freddy replied, shrugging.

"Fucking no!" I yelled, retracting my hand and wiping it on my jeans. "You disgusting animal! You—you, you're fucking sick!"

"Thank you so much." Freddy said in a relaxed voice. "How nice of you to say that. I mean it's not like you could have expected an answer like this or anything." He said, whistling an innocent tune before walking away from us. "I'm going to have a look outside."

I sighed, shaking my head in disgust before turning my attention back to Jaune and Pyrrha. "So… when are you two planning on studying again? I mean you've been here for a good hour now and you all said you still needed to study."

"After we finish our drink we'll head on to the library. After we've had our dinner I'll make sure I'm rested enough and so is Pyrrha, and then I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"This might sound a bit weird but… why are you offering me this? I mean you barely know me and now you're inviting me to a sparring match? Not that I'm complaining but this all seems a bit rushed, don't you think?" I asked.

"Are you chickening out?" Jaune taunted.

"…"

"Jaune, you don goofed up now!" Freddy yelled from the spot he was standing.

Jaune looked at me, and so did Pyrrha. They exchanged worried glances before hearing me speak up again.

"You know what? I'm in! I'm in for a good sparring, a good night, and all that shit. But when a blonde haired cunt like you asks me if I'm chickening out...? Ooh, boy! Jaune I accept your challenge!"

"… I take it that's a no on the chickening out part?" He asked.

"Like I said, Jaune." I groaned, holding my temples in annoyance. "You have much to learn. Now finish your drinks, I don't want you or Pyrrha to get low grades or something. So go on, chop chop, cheerio!"

Yep, this day was starting out to be a good one.

Now where do I find metal proof ball-protection?


	11. Chapter 11

From what I have seen throughout the years of being a bartender is that there are times when a bar can get very quiet and stay so for a very long time. Usually only ten people would enter, fifteen at tops, and that is considered to be a low number of guests. Things could get pretty boring at those times, especially when the guests you're taking care of are only drinking coffee or soft drinks. Right now me and Freddy were having such a day. Jaune and Pyrrha had left the bar, paying their drinks respectfully. I did some research on the currency, and it turns out that four Lien is considered to be a normal price here on Remnant. By doing some math and some guessing I figured one Lien was about the same price as half a Euro, or two to four dollars at tops. In the bar I work at in the Netherlands people pay two Euro's and fifteen cents for a drink, which is considered to be a normal price, so I adjusted some of the prices of some drinks since Ozpin didn't really give me any tips on how I should "price" my content.

So soft drinks were about four Liens, and the alcoholic drinks were about the same reasonable price of six to eight Lien. I talked to Freddy about the prices too, since he has a little more experience and he complimented me on how good I handled it… followed up by a smack on the ass, and a jab from me. I swear one of these days I am going to break one of his ribs with all of that jabbing. Ah well, he keeps asking for it, so I am not to blame. I think, at least. I decided to do some last minute checks before taking yet another seat. We actually did end up having some people come over. They were mostly "background characters" if you can even call them that. In the show you see them every now and then and think "Hey, those dudes look alike, I wonder why?" Well, I tell ya, sometimes editing can be hard and copy and pasting is one's best friend in those kinds of situations.

But the people who entered were really impressed with the bar and would inform their friends about it too, so I hoped we'd get some more people up in here. And as I was watching the entrance door open, I raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Goodwitch... what are you doing here?" I asked, dusting off my jeans and walking towards her. "If you're here to check on us then don't worry, I've been handling things pretty well with Freddy. And we even got some people in the bar! I tell ya this place is going to get famous in no-time, and if not then I'll just have to promote it!" I said, placing my hands behind my back.

"That sounds very fun and all, but that is not the reason I came here." Goodwitch replied, holding her head in what appeared to be frustration. "There is someone who was all too eager to see the bar for himself," she said, walking towards the entrance. "You may enter, General."

I watched in curiosity as General Ironwood entered the bar, escorted by two of his soldiers clad in armor that I could only describe as something Disney could come up with. They inspected every corner of the bar with just their eyes, and gave a nod to one another before standing guard at the door.

"Careful not to shoot anyone wanting to enter." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Greetings, General, how may I help you this fine afternoon?" I asked.

"When Glynda told me about the bar being nice she wasn't over exaggerating." Ironwood said, looking over the bar with curious eyes. "An outstanding job. Although aren't you scared students will be consuming alcohol when they are clearly under aged."

"We keep track of that," Freddy suddenly chimed in, standing beside me and staring at the General. "And who might you be, sir? I must say you look good for your age."

"I am General Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of the Atlesian military force. We are the tip of the iceberg in human versus Grimm combat. Our ships, weaponry, everything is made to protect humanity and kill Grimm." Ironwood replied, placing his hands behind his back. "I'll have some Hayden's Dust, with ice, please."

I nodded, turning around and walking towards the bar. I got behind it and checked the upper level to look for the drink called Hayden's Dust. After some searching and taking several bottles of liquor off the shelves I finally found the bottle I was looking for. Taking in my hand with a firm grip, I opened the bottle and took a quick moment to smell it. The smell was similar to that of Baileys—the coffee liquor. Taking a whiskey glass that stood near a stack of twelve long-drink glasses, I poured the alcoholic substance in the glass before walking towards the freezer. I opened it and took out four blocks of ice before standing up and placing the glass on the counter of the bar. "Your drink, sir." I said, motioning to it. "I prepared it with ice, I hope that's okay."

"That's excellent, just the way I like it." Ironwood replied, taking the glass and taking a sip from it, sighing in delight. "Now this is something I can't get enough off. Of course I'm not Qrow, but still this is something good, I'll tell you that." He looked out of the window, but turned his attention to Goodwitch as soon as she shifted from her spot. "Glynda, care to join me?"

"I didn't know you were allowed to drink while on duty, General." Goodwitch replied, putting the emphasis on General as a way to remind Ironwood of his status.

"If that were true then I'd never be able to enjoy any drinks or free time." Ironwood replied, shaking his head. "I still need to discuss a few things with Ozpin tomorrow, and I don't want another excuse for an answer. This is important to me as it is to Ozpin, Glynda."

"And I fully understand, General." Goodwitch replied.

I watched as Goodwitch's glare towards Ironwood deepened. Damn, she really didn't like this guy all that much, did she? Ironwood let out a long sigh before gulping down the remainder of his drink. He turned to his two soldiers and motioned for them to follow him as he left the bar. "I will be back, Mr… I'm sorry, I think I forgot to ask your name."

"It's Ramses, sir." I replied.

"Ramses, yes. A peculiar name. I will be back, Ramses. I promise you that." Ironwood announced before taking his actual leave, but not before leaving a few Liens on one of the tables.

I walked towards the table and picked up the Liens. Looks like he actually left a tip for us. Wow… this guy might actually be a nice guy after all. I mean in RWBY he isn't necessarily a "bad guy" per se, he does have his traits that could make him an unlikable character. He does things by the book, but so do other Generals. When you command an army as big as he does… you tend to do things your way, even if that means following protocol and making sure everyone is safe. Although this "occupation" of Beacon did seem a little overkill it would prove necessary. I didn't even want to think what would have happened to the other students and festival goers had General Ironwood brought a smaller fleet of ships. Alas he did not, and I know things that he does not. If I remember correctly the Atlesian Knights will be infected by a virus developed by Cinder and her goons. And after that everything just goes to shit.

And after that… terrible things happen. Pyrrha, Yang, and everyone else's lives will be at stake. Whether I like it or not, this is something that I have to prevent from happening. I don't know why my mind is taking this all so lightly. Being in a different world and whatnot is something you wouldn't expect to happen on a daily basis. Perhaps it's because I am familiar with this world? Or perhaps because Freddy is here with me. When in dangerous situations you one always tends to seek company or security from another person. And I think that Freddy is my security, and I am his. Sometimes I wonder how my life would have turned out had Freddy not been around. I shook that thought out of my head before walking towards Goodwitch.

"You really don't like him, huh?" I asked.

"I just don't like his way of thinking, and the way he does things." Goodwitch replied, turning towards me. "Do you have those kinds of leaders back where you're from?"

"Believe me, Ms. Goodwitch, there are people out there who are ten times worse than Ironwood. That much I can tell you." I replied, placing my hands behind my back. "And even though the guy might seem like a dick, you have to remember who he is and what he does. Being a General that is in command of probably the biggest military force on Remnant and at the same time being the Headmaster of a school that trains Huntsman and Huntresses can be stressful." I sighed, shaking my head. "But he's not a droid. He's not heartless He makes the decisions that protect the people. That is his number one priority. That is every General's priority."

"Looks like you're putting him on a pedestal." Goodwitch commented, crossing her arms.

"I am not." I replied. "But sometimes making the right decision comes with consequences. Every decision does. But is it okay to just judge people for their decisions? Perhaps, but to a certain degree."

"I get the feeling he doesn't fully trust Ozpin." Goodwitch commented.

"Ozpin is a man clouded in mystery." I replied. "I've heard some crazy theories, I'll tell you that."

"Theories?" Goodwitch asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what kind of _theories_ might you have heard of?"

"That he's a time-traveler, over seventy years old, that his mug never runs out of coffee. You know, the _usual_ _shit_." I replied, smirking. "But those are just theories. But what I'm trying to say is… well, you can't judge a book by its cover. Ironwood might be a different guy in his free-time… if he even has any."

"James can be… a very irritating individual, but I guess he means well from time to time." Goodwitch replied.

"And if he gets annoying you could always shut him up with some hot fire. And before you ask, yes, that means insulting him." I said, smirking. "Men hate it when you talk about their skills in bed, so just roast him on that and you're set."

"I'm an adult, Mr. Ramses, not a teenager." Goodwitch retorted, shaking her head. "At least not anymore."

"Well… if you ever get annoyed feel free to come by I'll gladly teach you some ways to shut a man up since they've been used for years among my group of friends… also known as me, my friend Dave, my stepbrother, four other dudes who I love, and a Canadian guy who I met via a website and have been talking with ever since. I have friends, mind you, but I consider those friends to be "closer friends."

"I see." Goodwitch replied. "And I heard you say 'stepbrother', does that mean that your parents are divorced?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." I replied with little emotion. "They've been divorced for twelve years now. My stepfather is the best stepfather you could wish for, and my dad… he's had some pretty rough times, and is still going through rough times, but I help him out wherever I can. Even if that means giving some of my paycheck to him."

"You'd do that?" Goodwitch asked/

"Have been doing it for four years." I replied. "I mean it's the least I can do. He's still my dad, you know."

"A very noble thing of you to do." Goodwitch commented. "I am just going to be blunt by saying this, but you seem like an interesting individual, Mr. Ramses. Even though you are from a different world your view on certain things, your ideals and you morals are... very interesting. I can see why Ozpin listen so good to you. And I ca certainly see why he'd like to talk to you even more." She turned towards the exit. "Perhaps if I have the time I will visit the bar for myself."

'Why is everyone suddenly insisting they want to see the bar?'' I thought to myself, raising an eyebrow. "I would love that, Ms. Goodwitch. Have a nice… well, late afternoon, I guess." I said, walking towards the exit and opening the door for her. "See you."

Goodwitch nodded. "Thank you."

I watched as she took her leave and smiled. Perhaps not all teachers were as bad as they were portrayed. Goodwitch seemed like a bitch when introduced in volume one, but she evolved so much and I grew to respect her as a character. But now that I've actually met her I feel that I could potentially get to know her better. Heck, I could get to know everyone better. I mean I've literally done the impossible. I met team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, Goodwitch, ironwood, and have established a nice job for myself in the place where all the action takes place. Beacon Academy… this place is like heaven for some people. For students it might be a living hell from time to time, but for me it's just a relaxing job. I can't believe I was able to get this far in just my first day in Remnant. It's kind of weird too, but I can't complain... yet.

I walked towards the bar and took a seat on a nearby stool again and let out a sigh of relief. Today had been a good day, now onto the night.

Tonight was a shit night. I can't believe we didn't get more than ten visitors. Like is everyone just so busy with their lives that they can't even get a drink or two? What happened to that "being teenager means you got to get wasted" attitude? I thought that's what the kids liked these days. Either that or unprotected sex on a daily basis, and guess which one I won't be doing in the next five years? That's right, leaving the toilet seat down.

No way in hell I'm going to wait that long for some good ol' sexy time. And I already got wasted on numerous occasions. There's a reason why I have two active brain cells. The rest of my brain cells are just... recovering from a hard-fought battle. I think that's a valid reason. Anyways, this night had been shit. It was 11.30pm and we were just about to close the bar. We had cleaned all of the tables, the bar itself and re-filled the drinks that had to be re-filled, and we were enjoying a cold soft-drink ourselves. I sighed as I took a seat at a nearby table, resting my head on the palm of my hands as I groggily looked outside. It was dark, and the destroyed moon shone brightly over Beacon Academy.

I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. "What?" I asked, looking up to see my uncle tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you want, uncle? Can't you see I'm tired?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Freddy asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right, Pyrrha and Jaune." I sad, yawning as I stood up. "Well I better go on ahead and wait by the entrance. I mean they're going to be arriving soon and probably want to talk."

Talk.

Talk…

Why did that ring a bell?

Oh fuck my right in the asshole.

"Ozpin!" I exclaimed, turning towards Freddy. "Freddy I fucked up! I fucked up big time! I promised Ozpin that we'd talk each day to see if something happened, and I'm supposed to meet him after my shift ended!"

"Calm down," Freddy slowly instructed, holding out his hands. "This is what happens when you make too many promises. Now you're going to have to be a man and tell Pyrrha and Jaune you need to meet with Ozpin."

"But won't that raise any suspicions?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ozpin is a pretty busy guy, and him wanting to talk to a bartender seems like something he'd not do at this time of the day."

"Then just chicken out." Freddy suggested, shrugging.

"No! I never go back on my word! I made a promise… I just have to find a way to contact Ozpin and tell him I'll be a bit later. I just have to find a way to-."

"Hello, Ramses?"

I slowly turned towards the door. "Yes, I'm here." I called back to the voice that presumably belonged to Jaune. "I… uhm… I'll be there in a minute." I added. I turned t Freddy. "Okay, I'm going to be home late. Don't you dare fall asleep on me. You have the key to our room, remember?"

"I won't." Freddy replied. "Now go so I can go to our room and get some rest."

"Freddy I told you not to fall asle—""

"Ramses is ready to fight you, Pyrrha!" Freddy interrupted me.

"Thanks for the heads-up." came Pyrrha's reply from the other side.

"Freddy you stupid _kut_!" I shouted at him.

"Using Dutch swear words isn't going to help the situation. You better call an ambulance, because you're about to lose your balls."

Call? That's it!

"Jaune!" I called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"I need your scroll real quick. Can you help a friend out?"

"Sure!"

"Okay! Love you!"

"…"

Freddy chuckled. "I assume that was sarcasm?" he asked.

I nodded. "No testicles for this guy."


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I was kind of getting the hang on how to use a scroll… after I asked Jaune to call Ozpin for me. Of course curiosity took the better of him and he just had to ask me what I needed from Ozpin at this time. I know, I know, it was pretty late and Ozpin was probably waiting for me, but I might be able to talk myself out of this. I sighed as Jaune handed me the scroll and the face of Professor Ozpin appeared.

"Mr. Arc, mind telling me why you are calling me at this time of—oh, Ramses, I wasn't expecting you… yet." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug. "Would you mind telling me why you called me on Mr. Arc's scroll? I thought I already gave you your own and—wait, never mind it's still here." Ozpin said while reaching for his side. He picked up a blue scroll and showed it to me. "Here you are." He said, holding the scroll out for me so I could see it. "If you come to my office we can discuss a few more things."

"Uhm, yeah, about that," I said, scratching the back of my head on a nervous manner. "Pyrrha and Jaune asked for my help and… well, I kind of told them I would help them."

"Oh, really, and what do they need help with?" Ozpin asked, leaning his head on his hands and staring at me with an amused look on his face.

"They needed help with… they needed help with, uhm—they need help! They just need help!" I replied.

"Yes, but help with what?" Ozpin asked.

"They need help!" I replied.

"But with what?" Ozpin asked, his tone rising slightly.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me. Probably on figuring out which condom size fits better, fuck if I know, man." I replied, shaking my head. "Listen I'm going to be a bit later. No worries, though, I'm still going to have that talk with you. I just have to help Pyrrha and Jaune first. I know this is a dick move of me to make, and I promise I will make it up to you. Just please don't be mad."

"I am not mad," Ozpin smiled, shaking his head. "It's good to see you are "bonding" with some of our students. Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos are prime examples of students who want to better themselves so that they may one day fight for the survival of humanity."

"Soooo… I'm good to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ozpin replied.

"Okaythanksbye!" I quickly said before turning off the scroll, breaking communication with Ozpin before handing it back to Jaune. "Have you ever thought to decorate your scroll? I mean you look like the kind of guy who likes those little diamonds you can buy for fifty cents at the pawn shop—diamonds that are made of cheap plastic, I mean. It'd look great."

"I never thought of that. Never going to happen too." Jaune replied, taking his scroll out of my hand and placing it in his pocket. "What did Ozpin want to talk about?" Jaune asked.

"Just some stuff about the bar." I replied.

"Isn't it a bit too late for that?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little late to go sparring?" I retorted. "Now listen you two, remember the rules. No kicking in the private areas. No weapons and no semblance—Pyrrha I'm looking at you." I said, lacing my hands on my chest. "I do not want to be crushed by your semblance or thrown away. And before you ask how I know of your semblance, just ask Goodwitch."

"I never imagined Professor Goodwitch would share o much info about the students here on Beacon." Pyrrha remarked. "But I guess you're right. No semblance it is, then. Are headlocks allowed?"

"Uhm… does it involve breaking my neck and causing nerve damage which will result in me being strapped to a wheelchair and having my ass wiped by four different nurses each day?" I asked. "Because I've been through some shit and I have seen some shit, I'll tell you that."

"As a bartender?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, as a nurse," I replied. I laughed silently before continuing. "Actually I'm not a nurse—I'm still in nursery school. But I've been on enough internships to know what kind of crazy shit can go down. The

Human body is fascinating, but also quite disgusting." I shivered, remembering how many people I had encountered with the weirdest diseases and illnesses I never could have imagined.

"So you're a nurse… well, studying. Why come to Beacon if you didn't finish your studies?" Jaune asked as we began to walk towards our destination. "Was it not what you thought it would be? Did something bad happen."

This was the part where I had to lie again. In all honesty all this lying was going to take its toll on me sooner or later. I can't remember all of the lies I've told, and I don't know how much Jaune will believe. While I'm a pretty good liar when I want to, I prefer telling the truth… well sometimes I do. Did I quit? No, I am still a student. And that brings me onto my next point. Tomorrow is Tuesday, which means that school starts again. Everyone must be wondering where me and Freddy are. Poor dad, he must be freaking out right now. But getting back on topic, or rather trying to dismiss it because my mouth just spills valuable information everywhere.

"I… I quit, yes." I lied. I can't just tell them that I didn't quit, they'll end up wondering why I am in Beacon in the first place again, and that will raise suspicions. "Some bad things happened during my internships, and I kept all of my emotions repressed because that's what they kind of teach you in nursery school. It's not uncommon for a nurse to cry when a patient they've known just dies… but you have to keep your private life and work life separated. If you don't then you're just going to bring yourself down further and further. I didn't realize it at first but… keeping my emotions repressed was something I shouldn't have done—or at least that's what my teacher told me when I asked him for advice."

"And if I may ask, what did your teacher tell you?" Pyrrha asked, turning her head towards me.

"He told me: Ramses... being a nurse isn't about _grades_ , it's about being who we _are_. No book can teach you how to cry with a patient. No class can teach you how to tell their family that their parents have died or are dying. No Professor can teach you how to find _dignity_ in giving someone a bed bath. A nurse is not about the pills or the charting. It's about being able to love people when they are at their _weakest moments_." I sighed, thinking back to that teacher. "That teacher was more than a teacher to me. He was my friend. He was someone I saw as an inspirational figure, and to this very day I still miss him with every passing second. He passed away because of a terrible disease, a disease he knew he had but kept secret from everyone… except his colleagues and one stupid student who just happened to walk by when he was telling his story because he forgot his books."

Pyrrha looked down at the ground, and I felt Jaune place a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess what he was trying to say… was that everything has its ups and downs. When you're like me, a nurse—or like you, Huntsman and Huntress in training, you are surrounded by death. Sometimes you have to accept it. But remember that you're still human. Sometimes we just tend to forget we're not walking machines. We try to do everything but then realize that we can't." I concluded, looking at the two students that walked beside me. "Like I said: I have seen some shit."

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said, shaking her head. "In all honesty I have never come close to death… well, except when fighting Grimm. But I've never actually see anyone die, and I am grateful for that." She looked at me. "But how do you do it? How do you continue to be you after seeing those things?"

"I don't know. I just do." I replied. "For some reason I just do."

Our trip to the sparring area went much more quiet after that…

* * *

As Freddy walked through the courtyard of Beacon Academy, he looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh of relief. Today had been a good day, and he and Ramses had been able to get some things done. Now he just needed to find his way back to their dorm. He knew his dorm—or rather their dorm was somewhere on the other side of Beacon. It was near the cafeteria, if he was not mistaken. He continued walking when a cold breeze entered the openings of his blouse. He shivered, but continued nonetheless.

"Ah, out for a late-night stroll?" A feminine sounding voice asked.

Freddy turned around, recognizing the sound of the voice. "Ms. Goodwitch, you're up late." Freddy commented, waiting for Goodwitch to walk up beside him before continuing his walk towards his room. "What's the occasion? Here to watch the sky?"

"I was just wondering where you were. You locked the bar, but I figured you might get lost, so I decided to search for you. Can't have our bartenders sleep outside." Goodwitch replied, smiling slightly. "I take it you had a good day today?"

"Yes, it was good. Could have been better, but I am not complaining." Freddy responded, shrugging.

"Where… is Mr. Ramses?" Goodwitch asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he not with you? Is he lost or did you two get separated?"

"No," Freddy replied. "Ramses is just doing his own thing, like he always does. And please, just call him Ramses."

Goodwitch slowly nodded her head. "Yes. Well forgive me for asking but is he always this _optimistic_? Ramses, I mean."

"Ramses is one of a kind, I can tell you _that_ much. Always there to help people out no matter who they are. Having trouble crossing the street? He'll gladly carry you. Heavy bags just too heavy to carry, he'll carry them. Heck, he once gave one of his friends enough money so he could buy some food, and didn't even ask for him to pay him back. He told that friend that having known him for four years was enough payment. So to answer your question: Yes, he is always this optimistic."

"And are there ever moments where he is… less optimistic?" Goodwitch asked.

"Sometimes. His childhood has been a roller-coaster with ups, downs, looping's, etc. But he always pulls through one way or another. Ramses is not the type of guy to have others solve his problems. He usually tires to solve them himself. There have only been two instances where Ramses openly asked me for help, and those two will remain with me and him until we die." Freddy replied. "Even though he may come off as rude, and stupid from time to time… he usually doesn't mean it. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his uncle. My nephew is a nice young man, he just has some secrets he'd rather not share with anyone anymore."

"So he shared those with you, then?" Goodwitch asked.

"Why do you think me and him are so close? He's told me enough, and I will not force him into telling me more. It would _break_ his heart over and over again." Freddy replied.

Goodwitch nodded, placing her hands behind her back. "He is a rather interesting individual, and some students seem to have taken a liking into him as a friend. If he continued down this path he might be able to stop the things he knows of." She sighed before continuing. "I do wonder how things will turn out now that you two are here."

"As do I." Freddy replied, looking up at the sky. "You know what's funny? In our world our people have traveled the stars. We have been to our moon, we have traveled through space have built satellites that provide us with all the communication we need, and we have built the most amazing things. But then I look at this world and how it stands, I do wonder what would happen to us should those "Grimm" appear on Earth."

"From what Ramses told me your people would take care of the threat." Goodwitch replied. "Weapons of mass destruction, nuclear warfare and whatnot. It seems that every world has a war that must be won."

"Indeed." Freddy replied. "But as long as I'm not a part of it I am happy. I don't like using weapons—in all honesty I have never even shot one in my entire life, and I tend to keep it that way."

"A noble cause," Goodwitch commented. "But also quite foolish. But no matter, as long as you'll stay in Beacon you're safe and sound."

"That is good to hear." Freddy replied. "You know, for a woman you're pretty cool."

"I… thank you?" Goodwitch merely responded with a smile.

* * *

"We're here!" Jaune announced as we now stood on the balcony where he and Pyrrha always use to train—or to put it more logically, where Jaune usually gets his ass kicked.

And I will get my ass kicked too. So as of this moment Jaune and I are ass buddies. That is final. I sighed, looking at Jaune. "Okay, fair fight, Jaune. And by fair I mean it's you and me against Pyrrha. First one to pin the other one to the ground wins. You have to put them down for ten seconds, and after those seconds have passed you win. Got it?"

Jaune nodded. "I got it. Let's do this."

"You can use any means necessary to win, except for the things I warned you about. Anything is permitted except those things." I said

Pyrrha nodded. "Okay, let's do this, then."

I nodded and so did Pyrrha. She walked towards the edge of the balcony and readied herself in a battle stance, her fists on equal height and protecting her face as she placed her right foot forward. I looked at her with wide eyes before looking at Jaune and seeing he had taken a similar position. I gulped. "Jaune she's using some kind of testicle-crush move right there. Okay, so here's the plan, you go for her legs and I go for her arms. That way we pin her down and—oh God she's running I repeat she is running!" I moved behind Jaune, grabbing hold of his shoulders before pushing him into Pyrrha. Pyrrha dodged by side-stepping and circled around Jaune to deliver a quick kick to his legs, making him fall to the ground. Jaune hit the ground, a loud "oomph" leaving his mouth as he slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his sore behind.

I looked at Pyrrha and she looked at me. Yep, she was smirking, that never a good sign. Pyrrha darted towards me and delivered a kick to my legs, making me fall on my back. I grunted, my back now aching as I watched Jaune dart towards Pyrrha once more. Taking this opportunity I got up, only to fall to the ground again. My back stung like hell now. Damnit, I don't have any aura or healing shit like these guys do, so when I take a hit it hurts like hell. I looked at Jaune as he was pinned down by Pyrrha, trying to wiggle himself out of her iron grip. I slowly pushed myself up and walked towards the two, hoping that sneaking up to Pyrrha would give me an advantage. I tiptoed and when I reached the two Pyrrha had already counted to ten. Releasing Jaune she turned around and faced me directly.

"I uhh, I was just trying to get a better view of my surroundings." I said, rubbing my back. "Did you have to throw me that hard? That really hurt."

Her reply was another side-was kick to my legs, making me fall to the ground. Pyrrha then proceeded to sit on my chest, pinning my arms down and pushing. Damnit, there goes my dignity. I tried to push her off me, but to no avail. To make things worse she had already counted to five. I then thought of something I had seen Arnold Schwarzenegger do in one of his movies when he was in the same position. I rolled sideways, using my weight against Pyrrha. This worked as Pyrrha was caught off guard and I was now on top of her. "Okay, let's count shall we? One, two three four—fuck!"

I was caught off guard when Pyrrha used the same tactic I had just used. One of my arms was no pinned down while the other was behind her back, trying to pull her off me. She had started counting again, and she was already nearing six. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was done for. And so was Jaune.

I am such a loser…

Unless… no, I can't, not the forbidden way. The way of the dark side, the way of pure evil.

I smirked.

 ** _SMACK!_**

Pyrrha let out an audible gasp of shock and looked behind her. Taking this opportunity, I rolled over and pinned her down. I counted until I reached ten and proceeded to get off the girl before turning to Jaune. "My mans, did you see those moves?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "Victory is ours!"

"Did you just smack my butt?" Pyrrha asked.

Oooh boy, I did not like the tone of her voice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Pyrrha's been staring at us like that for a good, what, forty seconds, right?" I asked, looking at Jaune. "I never imagined she'd be so shocked, you know. I mean, hell, where I'm from most girls take a smack on the cheeks a compliment." I sighed, shaking my head and digging my hands into my pockets. "My tie is messed up and my jeans got a little dirty, but overall I'm fine. How about you?"

Jaune looked at me with a bewildered expression before replying. "I'm more worried about Pyrrha than myself." He replied. "Why'd you go and smack her like that? That's not how you treat a woman."

"I needed to defend my dignity." I replied, shrugging. "I mean she's not hurt… except for her pride. But I mean… shit, I mean I had to do something. She was kind of crushing me, and I didn't want to lose. I mean you just had to end up getting fucked, and I had to clean up your mess. Now mind you that I will admit that I would have lost had Pyrrha pinned down both of my arms. But since she didn't I was able to get her off me. In war all is permitted. At least that's how the saying goes."

"I've never seen her in this kind of state before." Jaune commented, crossing his arms. "She's just standing there. Pyrrha, are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head. "Maybe we should shake her out of this." I said, walking towards her. Reaching the Huntress in training I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Pyrrha snap out of it! So what, I smacked your ass? In five years you're going to enjoy it every day, so why not get started now? I mean no one except for Jaune saw it, and you're not going to get bad grades because of it." I scratched my head. "Listen… I'm sorry I did that."

Pyrrha looked at me and blinked several times. "The fight is over, right?"

I looked at her in a confused way. "Uh, yeah it's over. Why do you ask?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just because I can do this!"

As I watched Pyrrha bring her leg backwards, my thoughts instantly went to my side. Holding my hands to my sides, I waited for Pyrrha to try and kick me. Her foot, however, to a vertical turn. I watched in shock and time seemingly froze for me. It was then that the foot reached its target, and my entire life flashed away before my very eyes.

Headquarters had just been attacked, and had been unable to repel the attack. Fuck, I am definitely going to feel this in the morning, but even more in the evening.

"You… Ugh, I feel like shit." I muttered, dropping to me knees and holding Ramses Junior with both of my hands. Laying on my side, I looked up at the sky and watched as more stats started forming in the dark. Those stars were probably there because of the immense pain that I was feeling. You could say this was coming, but let me tell you one thing, ladies: Never kicks a man in the testicles! "Oooh, this fucking hurts." I wheezed. "Someone get Weiss and tell her I need ice. And before you say it, Jaune, yes I did rhyme that on purpose."

"I wasn't about to ask you that." Jaune replied, taking a seat on the ground beside me. "Pyrrha's gone, by the way." He added. "So… you won. Congratulations. Don't worry, I'll talk to Pyrrha about this. I just hope she'll forget this whole thing. I live with a lot of sisters, you know, so kind of know how the ladies think."

"That's probably the main reason you get no pussy, fam." I replied, slowly sitting up myself. "This stings like hell, and for a second I thought I heard one pop. Why do girls always go for those kinds of areas? I mean you never see them do it in real-life combat, or in the movies. But why do they always go for the dick in these kinds of situations?"

"All is fair in war." Jaune chuckled, shaking his head. "Listen… I'm just going to go after Pyrrha, if you don't mind." Jaune said while standing up. "Today was interesting to say the least. Thanks for talking with me. I get the feeling we'll be good friends."

"Yeah, sure thing. I'm not really in the mood of replying right now." I replied, waving him off. "I, eh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Jaune replied while walking away. "Bye, Ramses. Have a nice evening!"

As I watched Jaune walk away, I simply shook my head and laid myself on the concrete below me, placing my hands behind my head and laying my head on them for rest. I looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but let out a short sigh of relief. Sure my balls still hurt like hell, but the pain was slowly going away. This entire day had been a rollercoaster on its own, and I had a feeling the next couple of days were not going to be different. I still had to go and talk to Ozpin, so I would have to leave in a few minutes. I also had to start and come up with some kind of plan. A plan to stop Cinder and her idiots from taking over and destroying Beacon. One day I would have to tell Ozpin about it. At least I know in what chapter I am. I mean had I appeared somewhere near Volume three things would have gotten a lot crazier. Speaking of Volume three… when the hell was Penny going to appear again? I know she appeared in volume one, and she has some in two as well. Ah well, I'll leave tomorrows problems for tomorrow's me.

However… I have been thinking. Thinking about something rather… sinister. Her name… is Salem. I believe I saw her in the ending of volume three. When I fainted on Earth and ended up in Remnant volume four had already aired, and two episodes had been released. I didn't watch any of those episodes, though. So when the time comes and things go to shit I will have to make sure nothing bad happens. I need to stop Cinder, but I can't do it alone. There is no way I will be able to stop her and her Fall Maiden powers. That got me thinking… whatever happened to the other Seasonal Maidens? I know what happened to Amber, and how she was almost killed by Cinder. Just how strong are the Seasonal Maidens? What are they going to do when everything goes to shit?

So many questions… so little answers.

I slowly got up from the concrete and stretched my back. Time to talk to Ozpin about Earth.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos sat angrily on the far end of her bed, leaning her hands beneath her knees and head down. She was not happy, not at all. Who did that guy think he was, doing something like that to her! She didn't regret kicking him in his private areas, he had it coming. Jaune had entered their dorm as well and didn't say much after that. He went to take a shower instead, probably hoping that she would cool off or something. Well she wasn't about to let him off the leash this easily. Pyrrha let out a sigh before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she was greeted by her fellow teammate Nora.

"Heya, Pyrrha, how are you feeling? You look a little irritated, someone giving you trouble?" Nora asked, taking a seat beside her friend. "Want me to break his leg?"

"No, no," Pyrrha replied, sighing again. "I already broke something else. This guy is… well, I don't know. Now that I have calmed down a bit I feel like it was my own fault. Or rather both Jaune and mines. Jaune kind of challenged a guy into something. The guy accepted the challenge and… well… I kind of got into it as well. We did the challenge and… I lost."

"You lost? You're telling me you; Pyrrha Nikos, lost?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow. "What was the challenge? Who could eat the most food in ten minutes?"

"No, it was a fighting challenge. We tried to see who could pin down the other person for ten seconds. It was him and Jaune against me. Jaune put up a fair fight, but I defeated him. Then I went for the other guy and it was going pretty well for me. I had him pinned down and had already started counting, but he rolled over and caught me off-guard, something I didn't expect him to do. Then I was able to get him pinned down again. I almost had him until…"

"Until what?" Nora asked, curious as to how their strongest fighter could have lost.

"Until-."

"Until Ramses decided it'd be a good idea to smack Pyrrha on her butt." A voice interrupted. Both woman turned their heads to see Jaune walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked at them before continuing. She was so shocked that Ramses was able to pin her down and win. Of course, as you can imagine, Pyrrha was a little shocked at first. Eventually Ramses went over to talk to her and… well, he was kicked in the "balls" as he called it."

"You mean to tell me you kicked a guy in the testicles?" Nora asked. "Hahahaha! I never thought I'd see the day!" Nora exclaimed, holding her belly as she fell to the floor, holding her stomach in laughter as she continued to roll over.

Pyrrha shook her head in embarrassment before looking down at the floor again. "Maybe I went a little too rough on him. I mean what he did was unacceptable but we kind of provoked him into doing it." Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, who was now standing near his bed. "Jaune, what do you think?" she asked.

"I… well I don't know." Jaune replied, scratching the back of his head. "He did something stupid, but now that I think about it… we kind of are to blame as well. Maybe we should just forget about all of this and just talk to Ramses tomorrow, you know, to apologize."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I think that would be for the best. By the way, Jaune, I still need to talk about something. Something that kind of piqued my interest when we first met Ramses. Remember he had that little tantrum of his and smacked his hand on the bar? You tried using your aura to help him but it just ended up hurting him even more… do you know anything about that?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, that is something that had been bothering me." Jaune replied. "I don't fully know how aura works, but I am sure my aura is meant to help people… not hurt them."

"Perhaps his aura was not on one line with yours? I have heard stories of aura's being opposing poles of one another." A calm, yet wise voice said from the end of the room. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice only to see Ren reading a book. Leaned back in his chair, the dual-wielder looked at his team before continuing. "Did he tell you what his aura was? Did you see his semblance?"

"I… don't think he has aura." Jaune replied. "Otherwise he wouldn't have let Pyrrha kick him like that. Semblance is out of the question too. The guy is… normal, I guess."

Ren placed the book down on his shelve before leaning back in his chair again. "Interesting. And this is the same guy we saw during Port's class?" he asked.

Jaune nodded.

"I see." Ren said, holding his chin in thought. "Maybe we should ask Professor Goodwitch about this. She's an expert on aura, so she should be able to tell us something." Ren looked at Nora, who had calmed down a bit. "Nora, please get off the floor."

"But it's soooo soft!" Nora retorted.

Everyone just chuckled at her response. After final words had been exchanged between the team, they all decided to head for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day, but they would pull through.

* * *

 _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

As I slowly nodded my head to the beats of Skillet, I walked through the halls of Beacon Academy. The lights were all but dimmed, and I had to really look closely so I wouldn't get lost. I remembered were the elevators were, so I knew I was heading the right direction. For some reason I was going through Beacon pretty fast. I kind of knew my way around right now, but I probably would have forgotten it anyway. My balls were feeling much better now, and I had to apologize to Pyrrha tomorrow for my actions. I mean I did go a little too far on her… but still, who else on Earth can say that he had the privilege to touch Pyrrha Nikos' round, perfect cheeks? That's right boys, this guy just ruined your dreams once ad for all. Aces!

I turned up the volume from my phone, wanting to hear the song even better. I wonder how the music here in Remnant was like. I mean they probably don't have as much variety as we do on Earth, but it could be good. I sure hope Ozpin doesn't want to talk for too long, because I was getting kind of tired. I looked down at my feet and straightened my tie. Today had been a very strange day, but nonetheless I enjoyed it.

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

Skillet you magnificent bastards. I mean, shit, these guys were pretty good at what they did. I had reached the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office. Pressing the "call" button, I waited for the elevator to arrive. Within seconds it appeared and the doors opened, revealing a very tired Goodwitch. I took out my headphones and put them in my pocket, along with my phone. "Hello there." I greeted her, smiling slightly. "So… what's up?"

"Tired." Goodwitch replied, stiffing a yawn. "Ozpin asked me to retrieve you. He was getting impatient, which is a rarity on its own. Now please just head up to his office. You won't need me to get you there, right?"

"Nope." I replied, holding out my hand. "Get some rest. Thanks for the good guidance today, it is much appreciated. If there is anything I can do to return the favor, feel free to ask."

Goodwitch smiled at me as she gently took my hand and shook it. "Have a goodnight, Ramses." She said while walking out of the elevator, gently patting my back while doing so. "You're a good man."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment. What did she mean by that? A good man? Shrugging, I entered the elevator and pressed the last button, heading to Ozpin's office… I hope. I sighed, digging my hands in my pockets before taking out a peculiar item I had been holding on for quite some time. It was a silver cross my father gave to me. He is a Christian, and even though I'm not really a "believer" per se, I still think there is something—or rather someone out there that I watching us, keeping track of our every move. I looked at the cross and smiled. I really had to put it on more frequently. I placed it back in my pocket, however, not wanting to put it on right now. No need for it, really.

I eventually reached the elevator's last stop and watched as the doors opened before me, revealing Ozpin sitting behind his desk, legs crossed and hands placed under his chin as he looked at me with a neutral expression.

"Welcome," he said, motioning for me to enter. "Before you begin I must tell you this: Tonight I want to know more about your world—more specifically, the wars you have waged. I want to know what your people did to solve those conflicts so that one day Remnant might follow."

"Of course, sir." I replied, walking towards his desk. "What would you like to know about? World War Two, World War One?"

"I think I'll go for the second." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his mug. "Please take a seat."

As I reached Professor Ozpin's desk I looked down at it, only for me to see that the Colt Anaconda had not moved from its original place he placed it yesterday. I took a seat opposite of him and spoke up, getting straight to the point. "It all started a long, long time ago on September first nineteen thirty nine, when a country called "Germany" invaded another country called "Poland." Two days later two other countries declared war on Germany. Those countries were "England" and "France". Coming just two decades after the last great global conflict, the Second World War was the most widespread and deadliest war in history, involving more than thirty countries and resulting in more than fifty million military and civilian deaths, with some estimates as high as eighty five million dead."

"By the gods." Ozpin breathed out. "Thirty other countries? Are those like kingdoms?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, over thirty "kingdoms" took part in this war. It all started when a tyrant, a dictator named "Adolf Hitler" came to power in Germany. He helped Germany, and thanks to him many unemployed Germans were able to get jobs. However eventually Hitler decided to spread his rule and, like I mentioned before, invaded Poland. On April ninth, 1940, Germany simultaneously invaded "Norway" and occupied "Denmark," and the war began in earnest. On May tenth, German forces swept through Belgium and the Netherlands in what became known as "blitzkrieg," or lightning war. I come from the Netherlands… I've heard the stories. Hitler seemed unstoppable, conquering almost all of Europe. Years passed and people had to live under German occupation and cruel rule. Many countries joined Germany. There were those who still fought against them, but they needed help."

"And did this "help" come?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… after Japan, another country that allied itself with Germany, attacked Pearl Harbor, a military base for the US navy. This attack was cowardly, since Japan kept persisting that they and the United States of America were still allies. All ships were docked when the attack began. They were almost all but destroyed, and thousands of soldiers, civilians, and military personal lost their lives. That is when the Americans joined the fight and started invading Europe, the continent were Germany was housed along the countries it had invaded and conquered. They arrived in France, Normandy… and that's when they started pushing further and further into Europe, liberating all countries until they reached Germany. Germany was cornered. The Americans came from the West, and from the East came the Russians. Two of the largest countries with the largest military force were marching further and further into Europe until they finally reached Germany. On eight May 1945, the Allied forces accepted Germany's surrender, about a week after Adolf Hitler had committed suicide."

"Five years of war… so many lives lost in so little years." Ozpin breathed out.

"Japan, did not surrender at the same time as Germany. It was able to hold out for another few months. Atomic bombs were dropped on "Hiroshima" and "Nagasaki" on August sixth and ninth respectively. After that the Imperial government sought the Emperor's personal authority to surrender which he granted. He made a personal radio address announcing the decision." I added, shaking my head. "That's all I can come up with, now. I'm tired and I don't know much about the whole war, since so much happened in those five years."

"I am… so sorry." Ozpin said, shaking his head. "And from what I remember… this war was one out of many, right?" he asked, albeit reluctant.

"Indeed it was." I replied.

"Ramses… there is one more thing I'd like to talk about…"

"What is it?"

"What do you know about the _Seasonal Maidens_?"


	14. Chapter 14

As I slowly opened my eyes as the rays of sunlight again awakened me from my slumber, I groggily stepped out of my bed and yawned, stretching my arms and turning my head to Freddy's bed. Of course he was already up. My alarm didn't go off since I wanted to save some battery should I ever need it. The conversation I had with Ozpin last night was interesting to say the least. The talk about World War Two was refreshing for me, and Ozpin had the opportunity to learn a bit more about Earth. Of course Ozpin "rewarded" me with a story about the Seasonal Maidens. He told me a little bit about who they were and how they gained their power. He also told me that the only Maiden they were able to find was locked away underneath Beacon Academy. They were searching for the Spring Maiden or something like that. I honestly had no idea, since I wasn't able to watch the newest chapters or volume four when they were released. So I was kind of left in the dark.

I went into the bathroom and was relieved when Freddy stood there—fully dressed this time. He wiggled his eyebrows at me in a seductive manner for several times, which I just ignored while doing my things. I got dressed, took some deodorant Ozpin was nice enough to provide us with. If I remember correctly Ozpin would provide both me and Freddy with our own scrolls… I did forget if I was supposed to pick them up or if he was going to deliver them. Ah well, I'll leave those problems for future Ramses. Right now I had to prepare for… well, nothing. The bar would not open until a few hours. 3pm if I remember correctly. Having finished my daily routine of showering, dressing and going to the toilet, I got dressed and decided, since Ozpin had not informed Freddy and me about where we were supposed to eat, to head for the cafeteria again. Freddy followed my example, and within a few minutes we had reached the cafeteria again.

And boy was I cautious! I mean there was the whole situation with Pyrrha that still had to be resolved. As we entered the cafeteria once more I was surprised at the lack of students. The only ones that really stood out for me were of course team RWBY and—oh crap there's team JNPR! I looked at Freddy, motioning for him to take a seat at the nearest free table. He did and I took a seat beside him, lowering my head, hoping that I would not be spotted.

"Ramses… what are you doing?" Freddy asked, nudging me. "I know you have a bad case of bed-hair going on right now, but it's not _that_ bad. I mean come on, if you hate it that much then go like your uncle and go bald!"

"Freddy… when you went bald half of the people you knew thought you had fucking cancer." I replied, shaking my head. "I don't know if that's a thing here, but I am not shaving my fucking head. I mean I was dared to do it but I accepted the loss—these locks ain't going nowhere, boy."

"Such a shame. I tell you bald is going to be the new trend amongst men in the future." Freddy replied, smiling to himself. "I mean woman are dying their hair grey—and I believe that was something woman tried to prevent when dying their hair! I am a fashionista but that just beats all levels of craziness. I once asked a woman why she dyed her hair like that and she simply responded with "it's fashion, darling." Can you believe that?"

"Today's fashion is all about getting as much attention as possible—and you should know! You're always wearing those leather jeans that are freaking tight when going out!" I replied, tapping my own jeans. "I think these things are already too tight on my legs but the ones you were are like a freaking deathtrap. I wouldn't be surprised if your legs simply died because of necrosis."

"Necrosis? Isn't that the condition where blood does not flow through a certain body part enough and it starts to rot and die because of a lack of oxygen?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied. "Keep wearing those pants and you'll have to ask Ironwood for prosthetics." I looked at the serving point of the cafeteria. The line had died down a bit, so I decided—since Freddy had taken it upon himself to get us breakfast yesterday—to get breakfast. Standing up from the comfortable seat, I walked towards the serving point. Getting several looks from students—probably students who were shocked to see their bartender in this kind of place—I reached the serving point and smiled at the lunch lady.

"Hi. Just give me two regulars," I said, taking two trays out of a stock of trays and placing them in front of the lady. I watched as we were served an apple, two sandwiches with ham and cheese, some milk, and two cups of coffee… coffee? "Uh, you serve coffee as a regular drink?"

"I know you, you're the new guy? The bartender, right? Yeah, I heard about you." the lunch lady replied, slowly nodding to herself. "Technically you're not a student… but Ozpin told me to just let you and your… uncle, was it? Yes. He told me that you two should just be allowed to have lunch here. And the coffee, we'll just see it as a welcome gift from me." She smiled.

"Ayy, that's pretty good." I replied, taking the two trays in one hand, balancing the first one on the beginning of my thumb and end of my pinkie finger. I looked at the lunch lady. "Yes, I am doing this to show off. I have no sense of self respect from time to time, so I just try to do things my way." I waved her goodbye with my other hand before walking back to my table. As I continued to walk I could not help but think back to the talk with Ozpin yesterday. Did I tell him too much? Or did I tell him too little? I don't know, honestly. I'd hoped I'd get to know a bit more about him as well… but it seems like he just wanted to know about Earth. I don't blame him, Earth is pretty interesting. But so is Remnant.

Ah well, better luck next time I guess.

I finally reached the table and placed the two trays on it, looking at Freddy who happily took his tray and took a bite from his sandwich. I heard an audible sigh of relief coming from him, so I decided to follow his example and took a bite from my own sandwich. While I didn't do the whole "sigh of delight" thing, I did savor the taste. This was a very well-made sandwich. I am surprised since I only though that my school was this good at making sandwiches like this. Guess I was wrong. I took a seat beside my uncle and took a sip from my coffee. It tasted… not half bad. But it was a little too sugary and sweet for my liking. Ah well, nothing you can do about it. Just enjoy the taste and get on with it, just like my mother always told me.

"So any clue on what we're going to do after we finish lunch? Aside from work, of course." Freddy asked, swallowing the remainder of his sandwich. "I mean you have another talk with Ozpin and… well, I feel left out. I want to do stuff."

"I thought you said you'd be visiting Vale more often to find a clue on how we got here in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh." Freddy said, realization finally hitting him. "You're right. I completely forgot. I will do that in the weekends, when the bar opens at a later time than usual. Any place I should go search first?" Freddy asked.

"Try the docks." I replied. "If you're allowed to enter. I'd advice taking Goodwitch or someone else with you, since I was told by the staff to leave the docks when they spotted me. Also… try not to cause a scene by visiting every single clothing shop you see. I still have the PTSD flashbacks from our trip to Amsterdam last year. I thought that was the day I'd finally be raped by four different guys in one night."

"We were so close too." Freddy sighed in disappointment.

"You… just shut the fuck up." I retorted, rubbing my temples. "I'm going to call child protective services on your ass if you don't shut the hell up."

"Last time I checked… you were an adult." Freddy replied, smirking. I hated that fucking smirk.

"And last time I checked you were… wow I can't believe it but I can't come up with a good comeback." I replied, shaking my head. "And here I thought I'd have an answer on—oh no, wait, I got one."

"Let's hear it." Freddy replied, rubbing his hands together in fake anticipation. "I can't wait to hear that hot fire you're always talking about."

"Freddy let me tell you a little something about you and the way you act. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to be like me or look like me. No matter how many times you tried to make yourself look younger, to look more appealing to the "younger audience", you always failed in comparison to me. You know why? Because you're a cougar. And a sick one at that." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"While that might be true you must take this in consideration. I have been a homosexual for a long time, but I was heterosexual for a long time. In those years I've had more sex than you'll ever have, you weakling. Now eat you sandwich and shut it before I stuff something else in your mouth." Freddy retorted, smirking while he reached for his apple. "Or do you want to try again."

"Two word, Fredward: Jake Persudo." I retorted, smirking myself.

"You… how dare you!" Freddy exclaimed. "We vowed never to talk about that again!"

"You mean Jake Persudo? The _Jake Persudo_ who you fucked while being drunk only to find out that _he_ was actually a she? A wolf in sheep's clothing? That Jake Persudo?" I asked.

"I didn't know that he was actually a she, okay! I fucked up! I get it! Ha, ha, ha, let's all laugh at Freddy's misery!" Freddy replied, causing some of the students to look our way.

"Freddy," I laughed, tapping his head. "You're such a drama queen, you know that?"

Freddy opened his mouth but closed it again, not knowing how to reply. He knew I was dead on and that there was no denying the way he was. So instead he merely turned to look at his tray, averting his eyes from me. "Stupid nephew." He uttered, taking a bite from his apple. "One day I will outclass you with words."

"Until that day." I replied, taking a bite from my own apple. "Keep practicing."

"Hey there."

I turned my head, giving the knight in shining armor that stood behind me a quick thumbs up. "Jauny-boy, how are you doing today?" I asked, patting the empty spot beside me. "Take a seat, my friend. There is always room for one extra blond."

"Thanks but no thanks." Jaune replied.

"What, you're too good for us now, is that it? You spend one day with me and now I'm just dust in your eyes?" I asked, faking shock and anger at the same time. "Jaune do me a favor and spell "tuna sub" backwards. That's what I'm going to be doing to your sisters should I ever meet them." I said, giving him the finger. "Aces."

"I… tuna sub… tuna sub… bus anut? Bus anut?" Jaune repeated to himself, holding his chin in thought. "I… I don't get it." he finally admitted.

"Better that way." Was my only reply. "Okay enough fucking around. What's the sitch?"

"Well do you remember yesterday's events?" Jaune asked.

"Headquarters is still recovering, yes." I replied, looking down at my pants. "I think they're fine, though. These guys have been through a lot."

"Yes, about that," Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "Pyrrha is sorry for what she did and she wanted to apologize. I figured, since you said you were sorry too, you'd come over to our tablet to apologize." He finished, taking a quick glance at his table.

I nodded, standing up while taking the apple I was eating in my right hand. "Sure." I replied, smiling. "I mean it's better that way. I don't want to keep the whole "nutcracker" thing up, if you don't mind."

Jaune chuckled, patting my back. "There you go. You're a quick learner."

"Hey… I thought I was supposed to teach _you_ some things." I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you want to know how to be as good with words as I am?" I asked, closing the distance between the two of us. "Because once you start and go down this path there is no going back. Once you master the T'hum you will be a living God. You will be edgy. You will be dank. But most of all you will be superior… until you get your ass whooped of course."

"What happens after that?" Jaune asked, laughing nervously as he slowly pushed me away from him.

"Then you rebuild and learn from your mistakes so that one day you will conquer again." I replied, placing my hands behind my back. "Do you accept my teachings?"

"This is weirding me out." Jaune replied.

"Do you… or do you not… accept my teachings?" I asked, looking at him with dead-serious eyes.

"I… I guess, until I get the hang of it." Jaune replied.

"Then it shall be done. Henceforth your code-name shall be… _Jizz Throat_." I announced, holding his hand in mine before shaking it. "Welcome Jizz Throat, may your words bring total victory for you and your allies."

"Are you always this serious about your teachings?" Jaune asked, reluctantly shaking my hand.

I nodded my head. "Does a bear crap in the woods? And does the Pope crap on the dreams of two hundred deaf boys?"

"Does the what on the what?" Jaune asked, taking a step backwards.

"Jaune… just take me to your team." I replied, rubbing my temples. I watched as Jaune complied with my order and walked towards his table. I followed, keeping my gaze forward. Eventually I reached the table and was met with the green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos staring into own blue eyes. I had to admit that she looked good, and her eyes really captivated that look. No wonder so many people fall for her… expect for Jizz Throat who is dense enough to not see her naked even if she's standing naked in front of him giving him a fucking lap dance and—oh for fuck's sake I just want them to be happy! I love a happy ending… except for some people I don't like. They can get the worse ending out there and suck it.

I looked at Pyrrha and tapped the table they were sitting at nervously. "So… fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah." Pyrrha replied, rubbing her arm. "So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." I replied, nodding to myself. "Yesterday it was bad, but I deserved it. Listen, Pyrrha, I'm just coming clean and apologize for yesterday. I thought it over and you were kind of in the right, so I don't blame you for acting on your instincts. So let's just forget about the whole thing and pretend like it never happened." I held out my hand. "Come here and shake this idiot's hand."

Smiling, Pyrrha got up and took my hand into hers and shook it. "Thank you. And I too am sorry for going to such lengths. I never should have done that. It was wrong. But… I was just so angry when you touched me there. I've never been touched like that before."

"This is getting really weird." Nora commented, looking at Pyrrha. "Are you sure it was a smack and not a gentle pat or rub?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha replied, flustered at Nora's comment. "I know the difference thank you very much." Looking back at me, Pyrrha motioning for one of the empty seats at their table. "Ruby and her team are kind of late, so you can sit with us if you'd like." She offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I kind of want to sit with my uncle. I kind of shut him up and now I'm afraid he's butt hurt." I replied, chuckling slightly before turning around. "Nice to meet you, Nora, Ren." I said.

"You're welcome!" Nora sang. "Ren he knows our names! It took teachers longer than him to remember them! He must be some kind of genius."

"Yes," Ren replied, staring at Pyrrha. "A real genius."

* * *

Professor Ozpin paced around his office, hands behind his back while he fiddled with one of the bullets from Ramses' weapon. He had been studying it for several hours now and had even taken it apart. It worked almost the same as a Dust-based weapon, although there were some mechanisms the Headmaster of Beacon did not recognize. He thought back to the conversation about Earth he and Ramses had. Two world wars and even more wars that have occurred. Millions dead, city's ruined and rebuild, all in a matter of years. Well at least they could rebuild… when Grimm attacked rebuilding was the least of the people's worries. The Headmaster stopped pacing, taking a seat behind his desk and placing the bullet he was holding on the desk itself. Leaning back in his chair; the Headmaster let out a sigh. Today he was supposed to have another conversation with Ramses. He didn't really know what they could talk about. Should they try another subject? Perhaps another war? Or should he ask more about Earth and its people, see how they are?

Was there racism as there was towards Faunus on Remnant? It would make no sense… after all they were all human. Every human is the same, there are little to no exemptions on anatomy. Ozpin looked at his half-empty mug and grabbed it, taking a long sip before swallowing the cooled down coffee. "No Grimm." Ozpin said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief and awe. "What a world."

Doors opened, and a familiar teacher of combat arts walked into the Headmaster's office. "You needed my help?" Goodwitch asked, standing on front of Ozpin's desk.

"Help… yes, in a way I do. I need you to do something for me… take a look at this weapon." Ozpin replied, holding out the Colt Anaconda.

"It looks like Ironwood's heavy dust-compressed combat side-arm." Goodwitch replied, taking the weapon from Ozpin's hand. "It is heavier than I first thought." She commented, inspecting the weapon's chamber. "Six bullets… a pretty solid number, although not capable of handling packs of Grimm."

"You have to remember that this weapon was not made to combat Grimm… but other humans." Ozpin replied, looking at the gun with narrowed eyes. "It seems that the bullets are also heavier than Dust-based bullets."

"It's not Dust-based?" Goodwitch asked, taken aback by this information. "Then what if he encounters Grimm?"

"Why would a bartender have to encounter Grimm?" Ozpin inquired. "He's staying in Beacon, no Grimm is dumb enough to come here." Ozpin looked at the magnum that Goodwitch was holding and let out a sigh. "I'll give Ramses his weapon back tonight. I've been studying it for quite some time now and… well, I wasn't really planning on firing it… yet."

"You want to see its power?" Goodwitch asked.

"Of course I do. This is an alien weapon… but since Ramses has not told me anything about it I have not fired it. It could result to catastrophic results." Ozpin replied.

"So… we wait?"

"Yes," Ozpin replied, folding his arms and crossing his legs. "We shall wait."


	15. Chapter 15

The late-afternoon was usually a time where I would be working long and hard. It was a time when most people would go for a quick lunch by the nearest restaurant they would be able to locate. Quick lunch breaks would turn into long lunches with long conversations. It got even better when a colleague, or a friend from said conservationist would come for a "quick lunch break" as well. They would join each other's table and minutes would turn into hours… and the same goes for the tender working those _minutes_. Many hours of relaxation and gaming have been lost to those kinds of guest, and they will forever be remembered. Working as a full-time bartender at Beacon had its perks, I had already discovered a few—one of those being the interactions and conversations I had with some of its characters. I have to give it to the Arkos shippers, Jaune is indeed very dense. I mean the guy can't even take the most obvious hints! If I were to pull my member out and say "Jaune, I love you, and now suck it" he wouldn't take the hint.

He'd probably run away first—but that's not the point I'm trying to make! Jaune needs to step his pussy-game up… and I get the feeling that I'll be able to help him and please some of those Arkos shippers that are all too eager for that hentai. Yeah, I know your filthy thoughts you disgusting weebs. I've seen the shit you all watch. And for the record I only closed my eyes four times when watching _Boku No Pico_. Yeah, _that's_ how hardcore I am. Heck, no wonder I defeated Pyrrha so easily.

Okay, that one might have been a little too much. But you get my point!

You don't? Well let me explain it then! I plan to have Jaune and Pyrrha confess t one another by the slickest of schemes a nineteen year old can come up with. I mean these two are almost always with one another. Now, now, don't you worry about a thing. I won't be messing up the ball or anything. I know that the ball is vital for the Arkos shippers out there, so I won't be pulling some crazy stunt there. However I will be trying some other methods. You really think that all I'm going to be teaching _Jizz Throat_ is how to cuss and talk his way out of situations? Nah, get that weak shit out of here. I'm aiming for the top! I'm going to get Jaune and Pyrrha so drunk that they just have to confess to one another!

Can that be considered as an illegal act? Forced romance? Is that a crime? Well if that's so then I should be locked up in jail!... Okay, maybe not… I am a sad individual. However while I might be sad I am not helpless! I've got an uncle with te experience of a thousand woman who has my back! Well he does most of the time.

Getting back to tending business… I have absolutely nothing to tell you that is exciting. Right now I was just doing the regular stuff. Cleaning glasses with hot water and polishing them, re-filling cups that needed to be refilled and having the occasional talk with whatever student decided to thank me for their drink. This late-afternoon was turning out to be a good one.

"I am serious," I said, taking two empty glasses off the wooden surface of the table I was standing at. "No one suspected a thing." I finished, leaving the two Faunus students who I was talking to in complete astonishment—one being what I presumed was a goat-Faunus because of his horns and the other one being a cat-Faunus because of her ears.

"And they didn't catch you or your friend?" the cat-Faunus asked, looking at me with curious eyes. "I mean you _did_ break into that place."

"The school was abandoned." I replied, shrugging. "And besides, don't you just like that rush of nostalgia you get when you're visiting you're old elementary school? I sure did! The playground hadn't changed one bit, and when we got into the school and visited our old classrooms that's when the nostalgia truly kicked in."

"And when exactly did the police arrive?" the goat-Faunus asked, raising his eyebrow. "Surely someone must have spotted you on your way to the school. Or perhaps heard you two breaking in? And how did you manage to evade the police again? I seem to have forgotten."

"We jumped off the first floor and landed in a huge pile of leaves that broke our fall. I was fine, but my friend sprained his ankle and I had to give him a piggy-back ride to my home. But all in all that night was a successful one." I replied, puffing my chest triumphantly . "Now what would the two of you like for seconds? Haven's Sparkling? Vale's Dust? Or perhaps the bitter, yet spicy Atlesian Gold?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Actually it's time for us to leave." The cat-Faunus replied, getting off her seat and reaching into her purse. "Here you go." She said, handing me ten Lien. "You can keep the change. See it as a "thank you" for being such a nice talker." She smiled. Looking at her companion, she silently nodded her head towards him and they took their leave.

"Don't mind if I do." I silently replied, placing the money in the purse Freddy had managed to get his hands on. "A good amount is in there. This day is turning out to be very beneficial so far." I smiled to myself before looking up from my wallet. "Ah, good day Ms. Rose." I said, bowing my head slightly. "I welcome you to my humble abode. Please stay out of the basement, because that's where I keep all the good stuff if you know what I'm saying."

"Thanks for welcoming me!" Ruby happily replied, taking in the scenery that she now stood in. "Wow, I've never seen a place like this. I'm sure my uncle would love to visit this place sometime." She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Do you always have to wear tha fancy stuff? I mean sure it looks good but doesn't it get annoying wearing the same thing over and over again?"

"Pot, meet kettle." I replied, motioning to Ruby's Huntress attire. "Aren't you wearing the same outfit every single day as well?"

"That's… That's different!" Ruby replied.

"How so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeeell I am a Huntress." Ruby replied, puffing her chest. "And we don't have time to change our clothing when we're fighting Grimm." She looked at me with a small smirk. "And besides my clothes are epic. A battle-skirt is awesome." She walked towards a nearby table and took a seat. I watched as she sat down and crossed her legs, placing her hands underneath her chin and letting out a yawn.

I shook my head as I walked towards her table. Taking out the note-book Freddy had managed to get his hands on, I looked at Ruby. "What will the lady have to drink?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know, really." Ruby replied.

"One "I don't know" coming right up!" I replied. I walked away from the table and started making my way over to the bar. I took a quick glance behind me, wanting to see Ruby's reaction, and it was just as I thought it was going to be. Confused as hell. I reached the bar and motioned for Freddy to come over to me, since he was put on tending today. "Fred, one warm milk for the young lady there." I said, looking at Ruby.

"Milk?" Freddy repeated, confusion clearly present in the tone of his voice. "Nothing else? Just milk? Not that I'm one to judge but doesn't that seem a little… childish?" he asked, bending over to get a jug of milk for the refrigerator. "How old was she again?"

"Fifteen if I am not mistaken." I replied. "Just about the same age as my little brother." I sighed.

"Ah well, the younger they are the tighter the-."

"Freddy, we're working right now. Let's leave the sex-jokes for when we're don working, alright?" I cut him off. I watched as Freddy simply snorted and made his way over to the coffee machine. Opening the top hatch of the coffee machine, he poured the cold milk into it and took a regular-sized coffee mug. Placing the mug under the machine's "exit" he pressed a flickering green button and watched as the hot milk poured down into the cup, steam rising from it and its delightful smell sending a chill over my back. Sometimes it's amazing what certain smells can do to you.

Freddy placed the mug on a small coffee plate and placed a small silver spoon beside it along with a small wrapped chocolate chip cookie and a placed a pinch of cocoa powder on top of the milk. Handing me the plate that held the mug, I gave him a small nod of appreciation and walked towards Ruby's table. Reaching the table; I placed the cup of milk in front of her.

"Here you go, Ruby. One cup of hot milk." I said. "I think the cookie was Fred's idea."

Ruby looked down at her beverage and inhaled o strong gust of air, taking in the smell of warm milk. She let out a soft hum of delight before picking up the cup and taking a swift sip of it. "This," she said, placing the cup back on its plate. "Is amazing. How much do I owe you?"

"Two Liens will do." I replied.

Ruby nodded, digging her hand in her pocket and taking out two Lien. "Here you go." She said, handing me the Liens. "I think you should call this the "I don't know" she snorted, taking another sip from her cup. "Oh, I'm starting to sound like Yang."

"Ha, yeah." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "So how was class?" I asked.

Ruby placed down her cup again and took a long breath before exhaling. "Boring, long, exhausting." She replied. "I had to listen to one of Port's lectures again. I get that he's proud of what he has achieved but sometimes it just feels like he places himself upon a pedestal a bit too much." She looked down at her cup again. "He's probably been through some wild adventures in his glory days, but those days have long passed. I mean seeing things for yourself and telling stories about them are two completely different things, right?" she asked.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're absolutely right." I replied. "Professor Port's stories are epic and whatnot, but you don't really get a visual. I mean you don't even know what the guy looked like in his "glory days". I can just imagine myself watching an old dude spanking some ass with his axe and breaking his back in the process or something. I wonder how long the mustache has been around..." I trailed off, holding my chin in thought.

"Well as long as everyone teaches a different way classes will never be boring… oh who am I kidding? I just want to get out there and fight Grimm!" Ruby said, taking a big jug of her milk. "Don't you feel the same way?" she asked me, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Do you see this face?" I asked, motioning to myself. "Do you know how much pussy this is going to get in… what, twenty years?" I called out a little too loud.

"Make the twenty five!" Freddy called back.

"Fuck off, cunt!" I retorted, shaking my head. "Anyway," I said, getting back to Ruby. "I don't really want to fight Grimm. I mean I'm a bartender for crying out loud! I don't even know how to use a weapon—okay, actually I do know how to use one since I am a fencer."

"A fencer?" Ruby repeated. "Isn't that like some sort of "formal" sword fighting or something? I think Weiss mentioned it a few times."

"It's definitely not your average swordplay, I'll tell you that." I replied. "I know how to handle a sabre. I also know how to operate a firearm. But the variety of weapons here in Beacon is so widely spread that I can't even imagine myself handling them. I mean you're a freaking scythe wielder for crying out loud!"

"I never showed you Crescent Rose." Ruby pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I did. But whatever, I get your point."

I let out a sigh of relief. Good gracious I could have really screwed it up there. I need to watch my tongue, for real. I took a quick glance around the bar, looking for any empty glasses or people who wanted to pay. It seemed that everyone was still doing fine so far. Ah well, back to Ruby I suppose.

"So you excited for the dance?" I asked.

"The dance? In all honesty I'm not a big fan of high heels and skirts." Ruby replied.

"But you're wearing a-."

"A battle skirt is a completely different thing!" Ruby cut me off, puffing her cheeks before unwrapping the cookie I had given her. "I'm just not one of those "girly girls" if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Ruby." I replied, chuckling slightly to myself. "Just look at me. I'm a guy who's just your average guy, really, There's nothing special about me. I just do the things I need to do, earn my money and pay my taxes. Usually girls have this certain view on men—and the same thing goes for guys as well." I stopped, contemplating on my wording. "What I'm trying to say is… there is no "perfect guy" or "perfect girl". Everyone has there flaws… some people have a little more than the usual."

"And you're one of those people?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly." I replied. "Back where I'm from I'm like a complete social outcast compared to everyone else. I have one good friend and my step brother who I consider to be my friend too who are basically the same as I am. It's not that we're not good with other people. But when we have conversations they usually end up being weird and funny at the same time. And you really have to find the right person to have those conversation with." I scratched my cheek. "Do you have any of those kinds of friends?" I asked.

"In all honesty I don't. I had some friends at Signal Academy. They were all nice but when I was given the opportunity to attend Beacon I just couldn't resist." Ruby looked down at her half=empty cup with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I kind of regret my decision if I think about the friends I left behind. Sometimes I think I acted too fast when Ozpin asked me if I wanted to attend his school. I still miss the friends I had back there… but I've also made new ones. Even though one of them is my sister."

"My step brother is my best friend too, remember?" I said, placing my hands behind my back. "No matter who they are—whether they are blood related, friends come in different packages. As long as you're having fun and enjoying another's company then what does it matter?"

"Exactly." Ruby replied, smiling to herself. "Although there are still some… differences between everyone I still consider them my friends."

"That's good to hear." I replied. In the corner of my eye I caught a guest waving at me. That was my signal to cut this conversation short and move on. I bid Ruby farewell for now and walked towards the guest, note-book in hand and pen in the other.

Ruby watched as Ramses took his leave to help another guest with whatever it was they wanted to order. Looking down at her cup of milk, she took one final sip, gulping loudly when she swallowed the remainder of her drink. Dusting off her battle skirt, she got up from her seat and waved Uncle Freddy goodbye and smiled when he did so too. She made her way over to the exit and opened the door, taking one final quick glance inside of the bar before taking her leave.

She reached the neutral school hallways of Beacon in a matter of seconds. She stiffed a yawn, hoping that the milk would help her take a quick nap before going back to her studies. She wondered if Weiss would scold her for taking another nap again. She also wondered if Yang would scold Weiss for scolding her. So many scolding's she had to endure… ah well, good thing she finally found a place where she can get a bit of rest. Quickening her pace, she started making her way towards the elevator that would lead her to her dorm.

That was until she came to a halt when Yang suddenly came into her view.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking." Yang replied, shrugging. "Decided I was to be the first of team RWBY to check this place out." She said, motioning to the entrance of the bar. "But I guess you bet me to it, little sis."

"Yeah, I kind of did, didn't I?" Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. "I just had another talk with Ramses. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Really?" Yang asked. "And what makes him so cool?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "Is he a fighter like me?"

"No." Ruby replied. "It's kind of hard to explain… so why not check it out for yourself?" Ruby suggested, stiffing another yawn. "I'm going to head off to bed if you don't mind. I feel tired form that warm milk." Ruby said, walking past her sister. "Bye, Yang."

"See ya, I guess." Yang replied. Placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, let's see what this place is all about."

She started to walk towards the entrance. She really hoped that this place was something she would enjoy.

So they better have some of those cute little umbrellas.


	16. Chapter 16

The lilac-eyed brawler opened the entrance of the bar and walked inside, taking in the scenery. Okay, it looked good so far. Nice lighting, a calm vibe, pretty good so far. Now where is the personnel? Ah. There they are. Uncle and nephew. Nephew and uncle. A fitting combination even though they were clearly not alike—not even talking about the difference in age. She waved at several of her classmates who were seated at various tables with the appropriate drink to boost. She decided to sit at the bar, however, just wanting a quick drink and get back to… well she wasn't keen on studying to begin with anyways. Perhaps she could do some training exercises? That would definitely boost her energy level! Pondering on these different ideas, Yang failed to notice she had already reached the bar, and promptly bumped into one of many barstools.

"Ouch." She said, rubbing her sore hip. "Stupid stool."

"Are you alright?" the bartender asked.

Yang looked up at the man who had just expressed his concerns for her and laughed a bit as a reply. "Yeah, I've had worse." She replied, taking a seat on the stool she had just bumped into. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you." the man replied, taking an empty glass off one of the many counters. "So what will you be having today…?"

"Yang." Yang replied. "And I'll just have a Haven's Sparkling—the lemon version, if possible."

"Lemon, eh? I took you for the sweet type, really." The bartender replied, getting to his knees as he took the bottle of Haven's Sparkling out of the second refrigerator. Taking a handful of ice and placing them in a wide-drink glass, the tender filled the glass with the bitter yet sweet liquid and placed it in front of Yang. "Here you go." He said, smiling to the Huntress in training. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Yang replied, taking a sip from her drink. Smiling in delight at one of her favorite drinks soft drinks, she closed her eyes to savor the taste. "So good." she whispered to herself. Opening her eyes again to take another sip, she brought her attention back to the bartender. "You're the older guy, right?"

"Unfortunately." The bartender replied with fake sadness, scratching his cheek. "In case you've forgotten my name, which I think you did... I am Freddy."

"Now it's getting back to me." Yang said. "What was your nephew's name again?"

"Ramses." Freddy replied. "He's the _younger one._ "

Yang nodded her head, signaling to Freddy that she understood what he meant. "So are you enjoying Beacon so far? You sure seem to love the food, since I've been seeing you and your nephew a bit too much in the cafeteria." She smirked, letting out a small laugh when Freddy's face turned a little red from her comment. "Oh relaaaaax." She said, taking another sip from her drink. "The food is pretty good, so I get why you visit the cafeteria every morning. And besides, who am I to tell you not to go there anymore? Like who do you think I am? Cardin Winchester?" she let out a laugh again.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Freddy said, holding his chin in thought.

"Because that was the guy who almost beat your nephew up?" Yang replied.

"Oh you mean that guy!" Freddy said, shaking his head. "Can't believe I forgot about him."

"Forgetting about him is probably the best course of action." Yang snickered. Turning her head and looking out of one of the many windows, she hummed a soft tune before bringing her glass to her lips again. "I have to admit," she said after placing her glass back on the counter of the bar. "Whoever made this place did a good job."

"I guess so." Freddy replied. "So Yang, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I mean you look like a strong individual and I really like to make new friends and contacts."

"Isn't it a little weird that a guy your age wants to know a girl my age "better", eh?" Yang replied, chuckling to herself when Freddy's face became a little red from embarrassment. "I'm just messing with you." she said, leaning over the bar to pat his shoulder. "I'll tell you a bit more, but you have to promise me you tell me about yourself too."

"Deal." Freddy replied. "Allows me to properly introduce myself. I am Freddy Willers. I am fifty eight years old and gay. I've been a homosexual for twenty years now and don't regret it. I am single… unfortunately. I've been Ramses' uncle for nineteen years now. Held him in my arms when he was just this tall," he said, holding out both his index fingers until he had given Yang a proper length measurement of Ramses' length back then. "I don't really know what to tell you more, other than I've been a bartender and server for over twenty years now."

Yang nodded, taking in all of the info she had been given by the older bartender. When Freddy did not continue and their conversation went silent for a good five seconds, she decided it was her turn to uphold the other half of the deal. "Name's Yang," Yang said, pointing a thumb to her chest. "Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby Rose's sister. I know we don't look alike, but I'll get to that in a second. I'm a first year student at Beacon Academy. I'm a fighter, meaning I rather use my fists than swords or shields. I'm seventeen years old and… well, that's it, really."

"You said something about Ruby being your sister…" Freddy trailed of.

"Yeah," Yang replied, letting out a soft sigh. "I'd rather… not talk about that. Just remember that two mothers is sometimes better than one."

"While I cannot agree on that statement, I do know a certain someone who has been through the same." Freddy replied, taking a quick glance at the blonde haired bartender who was serving a group of students their drinks, laughing and talking to them while simultaneously keeping a friendly, yet serious posture. "When he was six years old Ramses' mother and father realized they did not love one another as they did before. It started with small arguments… until they became worse. Eventfully Ramses had to interfere. Just picture it in your head, Yang. A six year old who barely knows anything about what is going on between his parents is trying to separate them because he is sick and tired of their constant bickering."

"Imagine a six year old girl walking through a dark wood infested with Grimm looking for her biological mother." Yang whispered, keeping her voice as low as possible so Freddy did not hear her.

"It's a sad picture, I'll tell you that much." Freddy said.

Yang nodded her head, but could not picture the same picture Freddy had in mind. She was young when her mother had left her to go on some sort of an adventure or something. She didn't know why she left, but she would sure like to know. Summer was a nice mom too. Cookie baker and monster slayer, that was her! She really wanted her to be around from time to time, just so she could rely on someone if things went bad. And in a world like Remnant thing have a tendency for taking a bad turn.

Why was she even here again? Oh, right, to check out the bar. That was her first intention, yes. But now she's talking to an uncle, revealing her age and almost having revealed a bit too much of her past. And then there is the uncle… who just talks about his nephew and his life like it's an open book, ready to be read by anyone. In truth she didn't really know what to think of the situation. It had been a strange couple of days for her. Ah well, at least she still had her drinks.

"Your hair is very pretty." Freddy commented.

Her eyes widened.

That was not what she was expecting.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, raising her eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"I said: Your hair is very pretty." Freddy repeated. "Is that a bad thing?" he continued, crossing his arms. "I don't say this to every girl I meet, and don't worry about anything, I am not "making a move" on you. That would be creepy and inappropriate… and most of all, illegal. I'm just being honest with my guests."

Yang looked at Freddy, inspecting his features to see if there was any malicious intent in them. She smiled a bit, however, when she looked into Freddy's chocolate brown eyes which were filled with complete honesty. He was being sincere, a trait she would like most boys to have—or in Freddy's case, men. She wished more men would be like that—sincere and honest towards everyone… well most of the times guys are honest and sincere with other guys… but when it comes to girls—and most of all impressing a girl by showing off, they would begin to show their true faces. She hated it. She still does.

"Thanks for the compliment." Yang replied, giving Freddy a warm smile. "Wish I could say the same about you, though." She joked, sticking out her tongue. She couldn't help but laugh when Freddy's eyes widened a bit and he ran his hands over his head.

"I might be bald but… well… oh who am I kidding?" Freddy asked himself, lowering his head in fake sadness. "There was once a time where my beautiful black hair would make anyone fall for me. Now that it's gone I… no, actually wait one second." Freddy said as he started counting numbers in his head, whispering them so that Yang could hear the as well. "Forty, forty one, forty—aha!" Freddy exclaimed, pointing his index finger at Yang. "In these last couple of years where I have been cursed with this baldness I've had more dates than you have brain cells! Take that, blondie!"

"Oh, but at least I can still use my charm and golden locks of hair to have things go my way." Yang retorted, taking another sip from her drink. "Do you really want to continue this?"

"I've had worse with Ramses." Freddy replied, crossing his arms. "But I guess that was enough fun for today." He concluded, smiling at Yang. "You're the type of person I could get accustomed with very quickly. Do you plan on coming here often?" he asked.

"I am now." Yang replied, holding out her hand. "Put 'em on there, Freddy."

Freddy, taking this as a sign of friendship and understanding of one another, took her hand into his with a firm grip and shook it. Letting go of her hand, he turned his head only to be greeted by an all too exhausted nephew. "Why are you panting?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Because—wait, just let me catch my breath." Ramses replied, holding the back of his hand in front of his face, signaling to Freddy that he needed to stop talking. "I… I had to fast-walk because you were busy talking to," he said, turning his head towards the lilac-eyed brawler who was seated at the bar, looking at him with a curious expression planted on her face. "Well fuck me side-ways and call me Freddy Willers, if it isn't Yang Xiao Long."

"You can just keep it at "Yang", buddy." Yang replied.

"Well let me finish my sentence," Ramses said, clearing his throat. "I was busy fast-walking and prepping the drinks because you and Yang were having a conversation. Freddy, what the fuck, man? I mean you're the tender for today, so keep the focus while talking. I've been making these orders all by myself."

"Why didn't you call me out?" Freddy asked.

"Because you were talk-."

"So does anyone know how a girl can get her glass re-filled around here?" Yang asked, raising her glass in the air. She watched as Ramses simply shook his head and continued doing his thing. Yang looked at Freddy, who took the bottle of Haven's Sparkling and poured the drink in her glass. She nodded her head as a way of saying "thank you" to the older bartender. "What's up with him?" she asked, motioning her head to Ramses. "Stepped out of bed with the wrong leg?" she joked.

"No," Freddy replied. "He's right. Whenever I'm having a nice conversation with someone I tend to forget the world around me. I've had a lot of guests that had to wait longer to get their drinks because of me. I guess Ramses is just looking out for me."

"That's something you don't hear every day." Yang commented.

"Indeed." Freddy replied. "Now drink up, I think you've earned it."

Yang smiled, lifting up her fully refilled glass. "A toast… to our "friendship", I guess."

Freddy smiled and quickly filled an empty glass with tap water and put his glass to Yang's, the audible "cling" resonating form the contact of glass on glass. "To friendship."

* * *

It had been a very stressful day for Jaune Arc. Today Pyrrha had decided they would be training his condition instead of his swordsmanship. And that meant running. And lots of it. Jaune's lungs were burning up, his breath was short and heavy, and his body screamed for rest. He continued, however, only coming to a halt when Pyrrha ordered him to. Luckily for him that order came rather quickly, because Pyrrha seemed to have something on her head.

"Can we please lay down and rest?" Jaune asked, although it sounded more like a child's wine of exhaustion. "I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Sit." Pyrrha instructed as she sat down on a convenient placed bench.

Jaune, not thinking twice about her offer, instantly sat beside his teammate and took deep and long breaths, hoping that this would calm his body down to the point he wouldn't be seeing blurry anymore. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the wooden surface of the bench on his back when he leaned back into it. Placing his hands behind his head, he turned his head to Pyrrha. "So what now?" he asked.

"Jaune… there is something that I have been meaning to tell you. It's been on my mind for quite some time now and I feel we really should talk about this in private." Pyrrha replied.

"Okay?" Jaune replied, unsure of what to think about this situation.

"It's about Ramses." Pyrrha said, causing Jaune to look at her in confusion. "Remember when we visited the bar late at night? At that time Ramses was telling us something and was getting a little too caught up in his story that he accidentally hurt himself. You remember what happened afterward?" she asked.

"Didn't we already discuss this with Ren and Nora? About Ramses' weird reaction to my aura." Jaune replied.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied. "It's just that… well it just doesn't sit right with me. I've never seen anyone have that kind of a reaction to aura. Your aura… we unlocked it now long ago, remember? I just can't believe that he had _that_ kind of a reaction towards your aura. I mean you don't fully know how to use it yet. Can you imagine his reaction when I use my aura on him?" she asked.

"I wonder what happens when he unlocks his aura." Jaune commented. "Maybe he just needs a push into the right direction? Like the one you gave me, when you unlocked my aura. Maybe you need to unlock his too." He suggested, shrugging. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Before we do that I feel we need to have a conversation with Ms. Goodwitch before we try anything with Ramses." Pyrrha replied. "Deal?"

Jaune smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

If there is one thing I always disliked about people it would probably have to be the way some act when they're put under pressure. No matter what kind of work people do, when put under a certain pressure—like paperwork that needs to be completed before your shift ends, they become the biggest asshole. Whenever people are put under pressure they get snappy, frustrated over the tiniest of things and are very bad-mouthed towards friends and family. I am no exception, but I'm bad-mouthed all the time, so I guess people get used to it. I always found it funny how parents tell us that we should "be happy" that we're having so much shit thrown at us, since that will prepare us for the "big bad world" or some bullshit. To that I say: Fuck 'em. Kids, whenever your parents are scolding you; just take it all in and use that to your advantage. Blackmailing your parents can be fun. I've done it a couple of times—no big blackmails, but the small "you did something and I know you don't want the rest of the world knowing you did that thing, so I want to go out tonight without a time-restriction" kind of stuff.

Speaking of blackmailing people… I remember a time where me and my friend Dave did some pretty sneaky stuff back when we were doing volunteer work at our old elementary school. Ah well, that's a story for another time. Right now, I was just taking a quick lunch break from working. I was seated at a nearby table with a cold water and ham and cheese sandwich. I was surprised how fast the bar had become almost empty over a short two-hour timespan. The only ones who were still present were a small group of students and Yang. Yang had been chatting away with Freddy for quite some time now. I wonder how long it'll take for Freddy to realize he's talking to a fictional character.

Should they even be considered fictional right now? I mean sure they're not real, but since we're in Remnant and not on Earth anymore could I be considered a fictional character in the eyes of Ozpin? Or am I really just an alien on their world. This was all just a whole lot to think about, and my two remaining brain cells are already having a hard time processing the fact that we're not on Earth anymore.

Shaking my head and trying to get those thoughts out of it, I took a big bite of my sandwich and poured it down with water. I turned my head to the bar to see Freddy and Yang still chatting with one another. It was good to see that they were getting along. I would have been surprised if they didn't. I felt a small gush of air pass my shoulder, and I turned my head only to see familiar person standing behind me. Well she was familiar to me. She probably didn't even know my name.

"Hi!" the orange haired girl greeted, waving at me.

"Greetings!" I replied, waving back at her. "Take a seat, take a seat," I instructed, motioning to the chair opposite to me. The girl nodded, taking the seat and crossing her legs over one another. I took another bite from my sandwich and swallowed. "So what brings you to my humble abode, Nora?" I asked.

"I kind of got bored," Nora replied, shrugging. "Ren's been studying all day long, and so have I, but I decided to take a break from all the studying and grab a drink," she replied, her eyes darting from left to right as she looked around the entire bar, making sure to take everything in. "This place looks great!" she exclaimed. "Who build it? Did you build it?"

"I'm good, but not that good." I replied, patting my own shoulder as a way to show my confidence. "You saw what I just did there? The patting of my own shoulder? That means I have no self-esteem and rely on others to tell me how great I am."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Nah," I replied. "I'm just an idiot who thinks he has everything going his way but fails to realize he's fucking up big time." I took one final sip of my water before placing the glass back on the table.

"But you just said you failed to realize, but you just told me that you realized that you failed to realize you don't have everything going the way you want it to," Nora commented, placing her hand underneath her chin. "Was this a trick question?"

"It… wasn't even a question to begin with." I replied. "Kudos for coming up with that statement. You're smarter than you look." I looked around the bar only to realize everyone except for Yang and Nora had left. Well that's just amazing! Boring shift… I'd rather have fifty students and no lunch breaks instead of the other way around. I looked back at Nora and continued. "So what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Mistral's Dust." Nora replied.

Nodding, I stood up and walked towards the bar. "Freddy, one Mistral's Dust. The big purple bottle on the right." I said.

"Coming right up!" Freddy replied, turning around to grab the bottle.

Smiling to myself, I turned my head to Yang, who was looking directly at me with a small smile on her face. "Sooo what is up, Yang?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Yang replied. "Just chatting with your uncle about what we like and what we don't like. I don't know if it's because he is gay but he knows exactly what a girl likes and does not like. He's been telling me about his past relationships and I have to say that other homosexuals can be as vile and manipulative as some girls out there."

"Girls are as bad as men. Sometimes they're worse," I replied.

"Care to explain?" Yang asked, smirking slightly. "Nora can you get over here for a second?" she called out to her friend, who almost instantly obliged and now stood beside her within a literal second.

"Oh, se we're getting a partner?" I asked. "Freddy, time for us men to show why we're superior." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'm sitting this one out," Freddy replied, taking a few steps backward. "I want to see how you talk your way out of this one.

I looked at Yang and Nora before sighing. I decided to be the bigger man here and do the wisest thing a man can ever do when going face to face with a woman's opinion.

Completely denounce the fuck out of it.

"Well let me explain a little bit about women." I replied, taking a seat on the bar stool that was closest to me. "Women are... like bees, and us men are the big bears that feed of the bee's honey. Women are useful but they can turn into dangerous animals that will stab the fuck out of you if you ever touch the wrong honey, if you know what I'm saying. And let's face it, girls have the ability to whine about almost everything. Once a month they turn into some kind of vile demon that will kill you on sight if you try to treat it like the 'princess' they want to be treated like. All in all, girls are needed for a reason, but so are men. Everyone freaking loses!" I stared at the two of them and the look of confusion on their faces already told me enough. They were at a loss for words, just like I like my ladies—okay, is it just me or does that sound a bit creepy? I mean I'm no rapist or something but… you know what, forget it.

"That was by far the most idiotic thing you have ever said," Freddy said to me, shaking his head. "You didn't even denounce anything. And before you ask how I knew, I just do. I just do."

"Can I have my drink now?" Nora asked.

"Can I have one too?" Yang asked.

"Coming right up!" Freddy exclaimed.

As I watched Nora and Yang take a seat at the bar, I couldn't help but smile a bit. So far the way I acted towards most of my friends back on Earth didn't really bother others yet. Ah well, looks like I can take things a step further... Hm, perhaps I could start by asking Yang what exactly Freddy has been telling her, because knowing him he probably mentioned me and our adventures together too many times already.

* * *

Professor Glynda Goodwitch had been pacing around her classroom desk for quite some time now, contemplating on her and Ozpin's next move. Ramses would be getting his weapon back today. Was it a wise choice? Ozpin seemed to think so, and he usually knew what was right and wrong. Of course, Ramses must definitely know what is right and wrong, since he knows what is right or wrong... that made even more sense when she first thought of it. She didn't know what to think of the situation just yet. She had the feeling Ramses could be trusted, and so does his uncle, but she had no idea how Ramses was going to prevent "things" from happening. Would he tell them about it? He was merely a human teen after all, and humans forget. With his newly appointed job as a bartender it seems like it could become a bit too much for the blonde-haired teen. Perhaps she should discuss this with the teen in question instead of wondering about it.

Speaking of teens, her students seemed to have taken a liking into the bar. She had the privilege to overhear several conversations between students. Students that were discussing how much fun the bar was and how the school was definitely stepping its game up. It looked like this was the right choice after all. And it sees that the bartenders are doing their job decently so far. There have been no complaints… yet. But something about Ramses just didn't sit right with Goodwitch. Perhaps it was because of the incident a few days ago, where he outsmarted her by twisting his words in a way she could not find her own. Or perhaps it was that foul mouth of his.

It was probably a combination of many things. And honestly... Freddy was almost as childish and foulmouthed on several occasions, but it seemed he had a certain self-control. Perhaps it was a teenage thing.

Goodwitch rubbed her temples, letting out a soft sigh before finally taking a seat behind her desk. Looking at all of the paperwork that needed to be done, she grabbed a pen and started signing several documents that needed to be signed. She still needed to prepare some things for the ball as well. Team CFFY also went a new mission, and that meant that Goodwitch needed to find substitutes for preparing the decorations for the ball. So many things that needed to be done… it sometimes made her want to go back to hunting Grimm.

"Is anyone in here?"

Goodwitch turned her head to the audible voice that echoed through her classroom. She adjusted her glasses and stood up from her seat. So much for that. "Enter," Goodwitch said, crossing her arms and tapping the front of her boot on the concrete surface of her classroom. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw Pyrrha and Jaune enter her classroom. "Oh," she said, slight curiosity in the tone of her voice. "What are the two of doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Well…." Pyrrha trailed off.

"Why are you both so sweaty?" Goodwitch asked.

"We were… in a hurry," Pyrrha replied, scratching the back of her head. "We needed to discuss something with you, Ms. Goodwitch," she continued. "There was… something… oh how do I explain this without sounding really dumb?" Pyrrha asked herself.

"Allow me to take over." Jaune replied, standing in front of his teammate. "Ms. Goodwitch we need to discuss something. Something that has been on our mind for quite some time now. You see we visited the new bar two days ago and had a talk with one of its bartenders. His name is Ramses and, well, there is something off about him," he added.

Goodwitch visibly tensed up when Jaune said that. "And… what might be 'off' about this bartender?" she asked. If Ramses had spilled their plan and told Jaune and Pyrrha about it then there would be consequences for both him and his uncle. They had an agreement for crying out loud!

"There was a strange reaction." Jaune continued, shaking his head in disbelief. "A reaction that I've never heard about or seen before. It was… strange. It was something I didn't know could happen but-."

"What Jaune is trying to say." Pyrrha interjected, standing in front of her teammate. "Is that Ramses had a strange reaction to Jaune's aura. And what I mean by that is; Ramses was telling us a story and he got so caught up in it he accidentally wounded up hurting himself. Jaune tried to use his aura to relive him form the pain, albeit it being minimal. But when Jaune ended up actually using aura on Ramses, his reaction was… different than we had first expected. It seemed like Jaune just ended up hurting Ramses even more. Ramses pulled his hand back instantly when Jaune touched it. What we were wondering… could this be because Ramses has not unlocked his aura yet?"

Goodwitch inwardly let out dozens of sighs of relief. Thank Oum that Ramses had not spilled everything that needed to be kept a secret out loud. But what Pyrrha had just told her… Ramses being hurt by aura? Combat-based aura was usually used to enhance the strength of the user so that he or she could perform better in live-combat and exceed their limits if need be. But people actually having that kind of reaction to aura? An aura that was supposed to heal people. This was rather interesting.

"And his immediate reaction was to pull his hand away?" Goodwitch asked. "There was no kind of delay? The pain came instantly when your hands touched?"

"Yes it did. I think so, at least," Jaune replied. "At least I think he did."

' _This does make things a bit more interesting,'_ Goodwitch thought to herself. _'I'll have to discuss this with Ozpin and Ramses himself. Could this have to do because of Ramses' body? Is it because he is from another world—a world where Remnant is fictional?'_

While these thoughts crossed her mind, it did not go unnoticed by Jaune and Pyrrha that her facial expression became more serious than before. They looked at each other, not understanding why Goodwitch was so in thought about something—what they expected to be—small and not so serious. Perhaps it was because of Jaune's aura? Perhaps his aura had just not developed enough yet. Aura could be a dangerous thing if used by inexperienced fighters. Jaune was… getting there, but he still had a lot more to learn.

"To answer your question," Goodwitch suddenly spoke, catching both of their attention. "I do not know what could have caused this kind of reaction. It could be because Ramses has not unlocked his aura yet, but that is something I will take into consideration. I was going to have another talk with him today, so I will see where the answer lies." She adjusted her glasses before turning to her students again. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"… No, that would be all," Pyrrha replied, bowing her head respectfully. "Thank you for taking the time to answer our question."

"It's what we teachers do." Goodwitch smiled. "Now go and get some rest. Tomorrow is another long day of school again. I don't want the two of you slacking off."

"Yes ma'am," the two students replied simultaneously before turning around and taking their leave from the classroom.

' _Ramses… just what are you up to?'_ Goodwitch thought to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun had finally set over the beautiful courtyards of Beacon Academy, and the broken moon had taken its place, shining brightly as the millions of stars soon followed its example. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, however it came with a price. Although the creatures of Grimm were scary in daylight, at night they would be in their true element. They only had to close their eyes to blend into the darkness, something that cost many innocent humans and experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses their lives. No matter how hard humanity tried, darkness would always be their greatest adversary. Dust can only do so much for a certain period of time.

Usually during these dark times humans would be asleep in the comfort of their own home. They didn't have to be worried about Grimm since walls protected them every day. The schools would be training Huntsmen and Huntresses day and night to make sure the people of Remnant stayed safe and sound for as long as possible. But every now and then walls will crumble… and when they do, death soon follows. Grimm were like an unstoppable war-machine, which only needed humanity to fuel itself. They will not rest until every last human is wiped from existence, never to set foot on Remnant ever again. Perhaps it was the will of the Gods. After all, a God of Light and a God of Darkness did create everything. Grimm. Humans. All were creations, meant to either prosper or be destroyed. And although Gods, magic, and evil creatures of darkness did exist on Remnant, they were something questionable on Earth.

What did Earth have that Remnant did not? Many things, actually. Some outweigh the good, others the bad. Nonetheless both have their ups and downs. And although Remnant's war between humans and Grimm had been going at it for many decades, the war between humans and humans on Earth have been around since we can remember. Massive machines of mass-destruction were something Remnant simply did not possess, nor did they possess enough manpower to launch a full-scale attack on the Grimm. Their resources were spread thin, and whatever resources they could spare were mostly used to reinforce and rebuild if need be. Building outside of kingdoms, trying to start a new society, it usually ended up with many deaths.

But it seems that Earth and Remnant have a few things in common. One of them being bandits. While bandit-clans are now all but history on earth, they seem to be around on Remnant to this very day. This, in combination with the creatures of Grimm who are attracted to fear, makes for a deadly combination. Atlas could only do so much… and even they have their limits. They were only human, after all.

And humans have their limits.

And so did Professor Goodwitch, who was walking quietly through the silent halls of Beacon Academy. She stiffed a yawn when she stopped to look out of a big window in one of the many hallways of the school. The last days had been quite stressful for the Huntress, and she had a feeling that things were only going to get more stressful with each conversation Ramses and Ozpin had. Conversations that, which quite surprised her too, piqued Goodwitch's interest. Hearing about Earth and how much it differs from Remnant was interesting to say the least. Although she only heard of Earth's wars, and how many casualties were caused by them in such a short period of time, it still interested her. If only things did not need to be kept secret all the time. She hated keeping secrets, especially from her students. Ozpin was a man shrouded in mystery, everyone knew that. But the things he knows are a burden no one wished to carry. Well, not voluntarily. She sometimes wondered what goes on in Ozpin's mind.

The same could be said about Ramses, when he's spouting more nonsense. She swore she saw him wiggle his eyebrows at her a couple of times, but she was never too sure if it was actually a sign of affection or if he was simply "pulling a joke" as they call it nowadays. He was different than any teenager she had met, and the fact that she wasn't able to interpret what he might say or do next, like she was normally able to do with any student, worried her. What if he did something that could very well mean the end of Remnant as they know it? What if he were to be captured by the enemy? By the White Fang? What would happen after that?

'I shouldn't be worrying over something like that,' Goodwitch though to herself, shaking her head as she finally reached the elevator leading to Ozpin's office. 'He's protected by a school that is training warriors day and night. Add up General Ironwood's forces and he's practically untouchable.'

Having been so caught up in her own thoughts, the blonde haired Huntress failed to notice the elevator had already reached its stop, and the elevator doors had already opened, revealing Ozpin who was staring at her, a smile of amusement planted on his face.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Ozpin asked, chuckling a bit to himself when Goodwitch was snapped out of her thought-like trance.

"Apologies," Goodwitch replied, walking out of the elevator. "I was lost in thought. Just thinking about something."

Ozpin looked at her with curiosity, twirling his cane between his fingers. "I see," he hummed, closing his eyes. "And does this involve our alien friend?"

Goodwitch nodded. "Students made an interesting discovery concerning him," Goodwitch replied. Ozpin's eyes shot open and he looked at her with a worried expression. This expression quickly subdued, however, when Goodwitch shook her head and said. "Don't worry. Ramses did not tell them of his 'secret.' He's keeping things as classified as he possibly can. Although I think we should keep a close eye on him. He has a tendency of saying things he should not say."

"What things are we talking about, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"Saying the first name and last name of students he just met," Goodwitch replied. "That's about all. But I get the feeling he will say things that cannot be overthrown by lies and deception. He might be a good liar, but there have been instances I've had to intervene and take the hit."

"We can't just keep him on a leash," Ozpin replied. "He's a boy. He's a teenager. He's seeking adventure," Ozpin added, looking down at his cane. "He might be from another world, another dimension even, but he's still young and has free will. He can go wherever we want. Remember, Glynda, we're teachers. And whenever a student does something he should not do we correct said student."

"Correct Ramses?" Goodwitch repeated humorously. "I don't think he likes to be corrected. I've spent a couple of hours with him and I can already see some similarities with Qrow. Thick-headed, straight to the point, and someone who doesn't like to wait."

"And has Qrow not been one of our best Huntsman out in the field?" Ozpin asked. "We just have to learn how to trust Ramses. We have to learn how he thinks, how he acts. We have to understand what his next move might be, so we can follow him precisely. Remember that he knows the future. A future that can still be changed, should the outcome be a dramatic as Ramses has been hinting at."

"I understand, sir," Goodwitch replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Ozpin nodded his head in agreement. "You were saying something about students making a discovery? What was that about?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," Goodwitch replied, straightening her glasses. "To keep things short Ramses had an unusual reaction to the aura of Jaune Arc. Ramses had ended up hurting himself and Jaune, being kind-hearted, wanted to help him by healing his hand. Unfortunately this ended up hurting Ramses even more. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos came to me and addressed this peculiar situation to me. I simply told them… a lie. I didn't know what to tell them at first since… well, this is a first for me as well."

"Aura causing such a reaction," Ozpin hummed, holding his chin in thought. "I've never heard about it. I suppose we could ask Ramses about it."

Goodwitch nodded. "I suppose there is no harm in asking."

* * *

Jaune Arc had had a rough day. First he had to sit through many of Port's lessons, which weren't all that exciting. Then came combat-training, where he was put up against Nora. Let's just say he got her hammer in places he never could have imagined the thing would have fitted. He was now walking towards his room, his back sore and his head sweaty from another training session with Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Jaune said, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the red-haired Huntress in training standing in front of her dorm. "What are you doing outside of your room? Did you lock yourself out?"

"Nope," Ruby replied, turning around, holding a glass of milk in her hands, hot steam radiating from it, signaling that it was still fresh.

"Where… where did you get that?" Jaune asked, pointing at the glass in her hands.

"Oh, you mean this?" Ruby replied, holding the glass to her mouth. "I got it from Ramses. He was nice enough to hand me another one when I realized I had forgotten something in the bar and had to head back this late. Told me to drink it so it would get me to sleep faster." She sipped, humming in delight. "And boy was he right."

"Looks like the two of you have gotten acquainted," Jaune commented, smiling at her. "So what's your opinion? Is he the right material to be 'acquainted' with you?"

Ruby laughed a bit, playfully punching Jaune's shoulder. "Duh. He's like… well, I don't know who I should compare him with. He's funny and energetic, like Yang. His uncle is kind of the same, but I feel that they can be serious when they want to. Ramses so far has been nice to everyone, being very polite and always taking the time for a quick chat, which has become a rarity for some reason."

"What's your team's opinion about him?" Jaune asked, his curiosity growing more and more with each answer Ruby was giving him.

"Yang seems to have the same opinion about them. Weiss is… well, Weiss. It's Blake I'm worried about," Ruby replied, moving closer to Jaune. "She's been acting a bit paranoid since… you know, _it_ happened." She whispered in his ear.

"I see," Jaune replied. "Well whatever happened at those docks and whatever she told you guys must have been hard on her. I'm starting to get worried. Has she even slept after the incident?"

"Not much," Ruby sadly admitted, looking down at the floor. "She has bags, Jaune. Like the visible ones. I'm worried about her, but every time we try to talk to her about it she dismisses it. Telling us it's alright and that we shouldn't worry. But I can see this is weighing down on her… bad. I'm the team leader and… well, I feel responsible."

"Don't blame it all on yourself." Jaune said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't. Blake just needs some time to get her things sorted out, that's all. Give her some time. See if you can help her in a different way. Make something happen. I don't know." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I'm sounding like an idiot."

"More like a retard, _Jizz Throat_."

Both Jaune and Ruby turned their head, only to see Ramses walking towards them, holding his arms open and smiling widely. "Come give daddy a hug, boy."

They stared at him confused.

"No? No one gets it? Okay, I'm officially done," Ramses sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "Anyways, so this is where ya'll sleep. And before you ask, I have no idea how I ended up here." He shrugged. "I just started walking, but I got lost in thought and took a wrong turn. Does anyone mind pointing me in the right direction? Ozpin and I have some things to discuss."

"I'll help," Ruby replied. "I can finish the glass of milk you gave me and give it back afterwards."

"Okay!" Ramses replied. "So… I got to ask, how do your dorms look like?" Ramses asked, walking towards them. "Mine is pretty sweet, but I haven't really been able to look at yours. Weird question, I know. But I'm curious."

"That's a pretty straightforward question to get into a girl's pants." Jaune smirked.

Ramses' eyes widened as he stared at Jaune in utter shock before launching himself at him and bringing him in for a big bear-hug. "My boy you're a fast learner!" Ramses said, patting Jaune's shoulders. "I mean that was a very good roast, my man. But still… it lacked some vulgar vocabulary here and there, and some edgy comment to top it off. Something like 'oh, but you can't get into a girl's pants because you're ugly and gay.' Yeah, that would have really made me rethink my life. Probably consider jumping off a cliff as well."

Jaune stared at him.

"Ha! Got 'em!" Ramses laughed, patting Jaune again. "The look on your face. You still have a lot more to learn."

"I guess you're right," Jaune replied.

"Yeah," Ramses said. "For real though, can I take a look?"

"I don't think my team would appreciate it if I let a guy in while they're changing," Ruby replied.

"You do not want to wake Nora. She turns into something... out of this world., Jaune added.

"Another time," Ramses whispered to himself. He looked at Ruby, motioning for her to lead the way. "Let's get going. Don't want to keep the Oz waiting." He looked at Jaune and held out his hand. "Sleep tight, my man."

Jaune nodded and shook his hand. "You too, friend."

Bidding their respective farewells, Jaune watched as Ramses and Ruby took their leave, talking about something that had occurred at the bar while he and Freddy were working. Jaune smiled to himself. Ramses was perhaps a new person, but he was sure to make for some interesting moments. Freddy was pretty much the same as Ramses, but older and wiser… at least Jaune hoped. He opened the door to his dorm and stepped inside, ready to tackle the next day.

* * *

"Ruby, I am dead serious." I said, chuckling to myself. "There is no way I would have been able to make that jump. Like it was so wide and everything, I would have broken all of my bones."

"Pfft, I could have made it." Ruby puffed her chest, looking at me with a small smirk. "You're just jealous you realize a girl is better than you."

"What? Pfft, no. Guys are in many ways better than girls. I mean where would Dora be without her map, yo? I mean that thing is a guy. And let's not forget about my man Boots and his wicked shit. I mean he's the real MVP, you know?"

"Who's Dora?" Ruby asked.

"Some Huntress who teaches little kids how to… uhh, how to do things the right way." I replied. Yeah, nice going, idiot. Dora the Explorer. Kid's show at day, Huntress and dawn. Boots is a freaking Faunus and the map is a scroll. Sure thing. Believable as fuck.

"Never heard of her," Ruby said.

"She's dead." I quickly added, hoping to end the conversation quickly. "She uhh… got swiped."

"Ok…okay?" Ruby replied, confused but taking the lie. "So what does Ozpin want to talk about? More bar related stuff?" she asked

"Yep," I replied. "So… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Is Blake really doing that bad?" I asked.

Ruby sighed and nodded, dropping her head slightly. "She has bags underneath her bags. She's tired, hasn't gotten any sleep, and is… she's just not herself after what happened."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Some crazy stuff at the docks. That's pretty much it," Ruby replied.

'You sneaky little liar,' I thought to myself. 'So she's keeping the fact tha Blake is a Faunus a secret still? That means the events are recent. The shit-storm at the docks. Everything must have had a big impact on Blake. But that means that Sun and Neptune are around here somewhere. Okay. I wonder when they're going to go after Torchwick and his gang. I believe it was chapter four… so chapter three still has to happen, I guess.

"And that's why I think we should let Blake just rest for a bit." Ruby said, looking at me. "You understand?"

Nope. "Yep!" I replied.

"Great!" Ruby beamed. "I have to be honest, I had my doubts about you, but you're a pretty cool guy to be around!"

"D'aww, thanks Ruby. If I didn't know any better I'd say I just got diabetes because of that sugary overload your comment gave me." I smiled, only to pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head in shame. "Okay, forget I said that. That was the most cringy and edgy thing I've said all day"

"You should hear Yang's puns. I've been through worse," Ruby replied. "Besides, I couldn't care less. It's the truth. You're a good talker and listener! I just wish Blake would listen to us…" Ruby trailed off.

"Want me to talk to her?" I suggested. Fuck. Ramses stop talking.

"Nah," Ruby replied, waving a dismissive hand at me. "It's not like it'll help," she sighed.

"Sorry," I said.

A simple "not your fault" is all I got before we reached the elevators leading up to Ozpin's office. I looked at Ruby and smiled, holding out my hand. "Goodnight, Ruby. Sleep tight and… and good luck."

"Thanks," Ruby replied, taking my hand into hers and shaking it. "Sleep tight you." She smiled before turning around. "Thanks for the milk," she said, handing me her empty glass. "I'll make sure to repay you someday."

"No need," I replied. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the call button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Todays had been another interesting day at Beacon Academy. Who knew I'd be enjoying school as much as I was doing now? Well it's not really a school, but I think you all get the point. I hope at least. Ruby was surprisingly gone in a matter of seconds, go figure. I let out a sigh of relief, looking down at my feet and humming to myself.

 _ **Woosh.**_

Okay, who just ran behind my back? I clearly felt a change in the air, and a gust of wind on my neck. I turned around, hoping I'd see the culprit. I scanned he area, hoping I'd find out who was doing something sneaky behind my back. Unfortunately, I only saw some light that was radiating from the courtyard of Beacon. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Must have been my imagination or something," I said to myself. I turned back to the elevator and smiled when it had already arrived. Howeve,r something stopped me from entering, a gust of air on my neck…

"Who's there?" I asked, slowly turning around. "One time I can dust off as imagination, two times? Now I know you're here." I began walking away from the elevator and heard its doors close. I sighed. Was this a good idea? Was I being an idiot right now? This is how people usually die in horror movies. Well at least I'm not the bla—never mind, that's too much. I turned around and hoped to be greeted by a person standing beside me, hopefully Ruby pulling a prank or something. I was once again greeted by nothing. Okay, now I was getting very suspicious.

"Whoever's doing this… You better stop. This shit ain't funny," I said.

Nothing. No reply. No gust of air. Nothing. This was getting weird. I didn't like it one bit. I decided to head back for the elevator and pressed the call button again. The doors opened a second later and I stepped inside. Whatever was messing with me had probably left or something Although I do wonder who it was. Ah well…

"Whoever tries to fuck with me is going to get the back of my hand," I said, hoping that the person, if he or she was even present still, would hear my threat. Not that it was a very impressive and menacing threat, but sometimes it can get the job done. I pressed the button leading up to Ozpin's office and watched as the doors close.

"My eyes must be deceiving me." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Because there is no way Blake Belladonna is was just standing in front of the elevator."

My eyes widened and I pressed the "open" button of the elevator several times before running out of the elevator.

"Blake, show yourself right now!" I shouted.

No reply.

"I saw you!" I added, glaring daggers at the darkness, hoping Blake would show herself. "Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Again, I got no reply.

Was I going crazy or something? I didn't lack any sleep, nor was I on any medicine that could cause potential hallucinations. So why was I hearing things? Feeling things… seeing things? Was this some kind of side-effect of my arrival on Remnant? Was my cerebrum really that fucked? I know dementia can happen to younger generations. Vascular dementia is what it's called, if I remember correctly, I've heard stories of people who have dementia who see and hear things that aren't there, but I never would have guessed it could happen so fast. I'd have to run a diagnostic on myself one of these days.

I simply decided not to get distracted anymore and enter the elevator again and repeated the process I did a few seconds ago, minus the part where I stepped out. I closed my eyes and started humming again. Pleasant thoughts, Ramses. Pleasant thoughts.

"You and I need to have a talk."

I opened my eyes and was greeted by an un-amused and tired looking Blake Belladonna.

Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

In my time of being a teenager, I would never have thought to be stuck in an elevator with one of the prettiest and calm girls I have laid eyes upon. Blake Belladonna was a girl shrouded in mystery. She was a Faunus in disguise, and not many people knew about it. Her true nature... something I often wondered she was either disgusted or embarrassed about. I can imagine her embarrassment about her Faunus DNA, but... I thought she would have known not all humans are xenophobic bastards who only value themselves above all others. Faunus and humans weren't so different from one another from the inside. Unfortunately, the outside is what matters nowadays, and that's something not all Faunus can just accept. The White Fang wasn't making the situation any better for Faunus-kind, especially with their recent attacks. And let's not forget about the day I have dreaded ever since I arrived in this world. The destruction of Beacon was something not only Cinder was responsible for, but the White Fang too.

And then there's Blake. Former White Fang member and love interest of Adam Taurus. This girl has had it rough, and I'm guessing she's had her fair share of dark moments and hard decisions. The hardest probably being her leaving the White Fang behind. I don't know what to think of her as a person. I've only seen her character develop in the series, and she seemed to be doing fine until the fall of Beacon and the death of Pyrrha. The friends she had made seemed to be something she clearly held dear to her heart, and with a valid reason. Just think about it for a second and imagine yourself in her place. A girl who has lost everything and has been living a lie for the last couple of months, hiding her true identity and pretending to be someone she's not. She never had any close relationships, and the White Fang life-style must have been hard for her too. Poor girl must have felt like she was suffocating from the pure pressure of keeping her identity hidden from everyone, including her team.

But now that she was standing here, inside this elevator, I saw how angry she could be. This situation was about to get out of hand. I mean me, a guy who is literally one the biggest retards who has ever walked the Earth is now standing in front of a girl who kills Grimm for a living. This situation was about to get out of hand.

"Hello there," I said, giving the ninja themed girl a small wave and smile. "How are you doing this fine evening?" I asked, pressing a random floor below that of Ozpin's office. Hoping Blake would not notice the action, I fake-sneezed in my hand, exclaiming "I'm gay" while doing so.

Blake looked at me with a serious expression, crossing her arms before speaking up. "We need to talk."

"I love you too, babe." I replied, smirking. My smirk disappeared, however, when Blake simply glared at me with a stern look on her face. "Never mind. That look killed my soul right there."

Again my slick words seemed to have no effect. Dammit, this girl was being dead-serious. She really wanted to talk about something. I sighed, my shoulders slumping and my head lowered. I looked at Blake and crossed my arms, leaning against the closed elevator doors.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"You," Blake replied, the glare on her face not leaving nor changing.

"Well that sucks," I replied, shrugging. "I mean I don't know why I am troubling you. If it's because of the way I talk, then I am sorry and I'll try to watch my tone around you. If it's because of the way I look…I sometimes wonder if my mom dropped me when I was just a fetus. I mean it would explain a lot of things about me, starting with the time I accidentally tripped and fell down a storm-drain. Those things are freaking scary from the inside, I'll tell you that." I wanted to continue my jabbering, but Blake subsequently cut me off by placing her hand on my mouth. "Mhmpf," I mumbled, trying to get words to leave my mouth without sounding like a complete idiot. And before you ask, I know that's a rarity.

"Shut up and let me do all the talking," Blake hissed. "I'm going to let go of you now. So be quiet and listen."

I nodded fast in agreement.

"Good." Blake said, taking her hand off my mouth. "Now let's begin. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Ramses, complete retard who has only two-brain cells left which are barely functioning. I am here because my mom and dad used to love each other very much and one day decided to get wasted and fuck until there was no tomorrow. Some say I'm an accident, others say I'm a gift. And then there are the ones who say I am _gifted_ , if you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do-."

"It means they think I'm mentally retarded." I replied, cutting Blake of before she could finish her reply. "Didn't I already tell you all of this like two days ago or something? I clearly remember, and I kid you not, introducing myself and even calling you by your last name."

"And now we're at question number two." Blake replied, crossing her arms again. "Why _did_ you call me by my last name? An even better question would be: how did you _know_ my last name? How did you even know that Yang and Ruby were sisters? An outsider like yourself could have never figured that one out with at least the slightest of information. So tell me, who _are_ you?"

"I am the one, the one; I don't need a gun to get respect up on the streets!" I blurted out, clasping my hands over my mouth afterwards. _'Did… did I just use one of the most edgy and overrated memes to answer a question? God I must be getting very stupid… and desperate. But mostly stupid.'_ "Sorry," I apologized. "Force of habit. You know how that shit goes."

"Just stop averting the question and answer me!" Blake said, the frown on her face indicating that she was not at all happy with my actions so far.

And that's just what I'm planning on doing. I might not be strong, or muscular… or pretty… or even remotely close to the average human being, but I do know how to annoy people until they simply walk away in pure frustration. Those hours I spend in detention? Totally worth it. "Blake…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "There is nothing special about me. I'm just your average guy, trying to make a living. Right now I am living a life I could have never imagined myself living. I mean look at me. Who would have guessed a guy like me would become a bartender in one of the best Hunter Academy's in all of Remnant? I sure didn't."

"If that's so, then would you mind telling me where you're from?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow in slight curiosity, but the glare on her face did not soften.

"I was born and raised in Mistral. My mother and father were both bartenders. We were a close family, and I helped wherever I could. It was a peaceful life, until I decided to head out for adventures and meet new people. You know, see the world? I know it sounds pretty cliché and overused, but that's the truth. I am just an ordinary guy. I got lucky by meeting Ozpin and getting to work in Beacon. That's all, really."

"Just an ordinary guy? Pretty fishy that you and your uncle were at the same place when you met Ozpin. Or is that not what happened? How did your uncle and you meet Ozpin? And why did he join you to go on this 'adventure' you speak of?" Blake asked.

"Going outside. Outside of boundaries. Not knowing what awaits you. It was something I dreamt of ever since I was a kid. I didn't want to be stuck inside the same city, see the same things every day without knowing what other cities might look like. Of course the Grimm were there to stop me from going any further, and I was still under-aged at the time." I looked at Blake with a serious expression, continuing when I noticed she was seemingly getting interested in my story—even though it was all total bullshit. "But after I turned eighteen I decided it was time to spread my wings and go on that adventure I always dreamt of. One year later and I end up here. Who could have known?"

"And what about you uncle?" Blake asked.

"Mind telling me why you're so suspicious? I'm not going to tell a total stranger my secrets, my life-story. I'm sure you have things you'd rather keep secret. And so do I." I let out a sigh before continuing. "So I will respectfully ask you to leave me alone. I'm not answering anything today, except for… more relative questions that don't involve my past and where I'm from."

"You do realize you just made yourself sound even more suspicious, right?" Blake asked.

"… Concluding this conversation with a word I like to use. I say _zodoende_ and goodbye." I replied. "By the way, you wouldn't mind telling me which button I pressed, right? I kind of forgot and-."

I was abruptly cut off by the elevator doors opening, and because I was leaning on the doors, I subsequently fell on my back, hitting my head on the concrete floor and rolling over my back and flat on my stomach. I grunted in pain as I slowly pushed myself off the floor, before looking up at Blake, who looked at me with a monotone expression.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever seen," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. I got off the floor and stood straight, brushing any dust that was on my clothing off.

"I still have my suspicions," Blake said.

"And I don't care," I replied, walking past her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to talk about. Important things." I entered the elevator, before being stopped by Blake, who grabbed hold of my wrist before I could enter.

"What… what do you know of the White Fang?" she asked. "I don't know why… but you look familiar." She said.

"A cesspool of degenerates," I replied. "I've seen the news, heard the stories. They think they're doing the right thing, but they are not. White Fang sympathizers might think they're fighting for all Faunus, but little do they know they're supporting an organization that makes life for all Faunus as bad as it is right now." I looked at Blake, who still had her hand firmly clasped around my wrist. "I don't hate Faunus, not in the slightest. Every single Faunus I've met so far has been nothing but kind to me. The White Fang is just making things worse for all of them, by turning Faunus into a stereotypical figure that does nothing more than hurt, steal, and kill."

"So you think they're wrong, then?" Blake asked, letting go of my wrist. "You think they're in the wrong because they did what they saw as their last effort to get equality." She clenched her teeth shut tightly, looking down at the ground before speaking up. "The White Fang are desperate for equality. I know their ways are wrong, but they're doing it as a last resort."

"No matter what the last resort might be, taking one's life, stealing, making people's life miserable it's not the right way to handle things." I shook my head, entering the elevator. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're with the White Fang."

"Didn't know any better? You barely know me," Blake remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bye, Blake!" I quickly blurted out before closing the elevator doors. Hoping Blake wouldn't open them again, I let out a sigh of relief when the doors remained closed for two floors. Thank god that was over. I couldn't have imagined avoiding every single one of her questions without making my answers sound vague. I lied, yes. I didn't hint at me knowing her Faunus identity, nor did I accidentally told her about the White Fang too much. In all honesty I didn't like the White Fang. Not one bit. Their ways were brutal, and they are making Faunus kinds look like monsters.

Could her reaction have been a result of the incident at the docks? Ever since that day she's been getting no rest at all. She might begin to get delusional, thinking and seeing things that aren't there or never existed in the first place. It was a sad thought, really, and this not a good situation to be in. Blake suspicions of me were justified in a way, but I couldn't reveal my true identity to her. It would ruin everything, and potentially put me and my uncle in danger. Not that Blake was dangerous, but you never know who else walks these halls at this time a night. I wonder if Ozpin knows about Blake's true identity. I mean he must, right? He's rumored to be a time-lord or some shit like that, so he must know Blake is a Faunus, right? I think I'll bring that up after we talk a bit more. Yeah, I'll do that.

But still… Blake's suspicions were something I'd have to be cautious of. Remember kids, as a great man once said; "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Although I don't really know how that would work in this context. Ah well, I'll figure it out one day. I'm sure of it.

An audible "ding" shook me out of my thoughts. Looks like I reached the office once more. Waiting for the doors to open, I looked down at my scroll. 12.30am already? These meetings were getting far too late. I need to have a serious talk with Ozpin about his planning, because this was getting seriously out of hand. I mean these meetings usually take up and hour and a half, two hours tops. That meant going to bed late and rising… late? Nope. Early my friends. This guy is an early bird, and I do not care for sleep. Sleep is for the weak.

Considering the fact I was a little bitch when it came to having zero sleep, weaknesses were sure to follow. I never got sleep-deprived or anything like that, I just yawned a little too often in class which resulted in my parents being called. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Nope, not at all.

"Yo, big Oz," I said, waving casually at him before entering his office. "So how are you doing this fine evening?"

"Faring well, I suppose," Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his cup, which was presumably filled with coffee. "How about you? How is the great bartender of Beacon doing today? Had any good customers?"

"Ruby, Yang, Nora, and some others. It was a pretty good day, if I say so myself," I replied, walking towards his desk. "So if you wouldn't mind me asking, but is it okay if I asked some questions this night? I feel we need to get to know each other better if we want this relationship to work out."

Ozpin's eyes widened a bit.

"Fuck! No not like that!" I blurted out, turning my head to Professor Goodwitch, who was once again present in the office. The small tug of her lips indicated that she found my current situation quite humorous. Her turning her head away and coughing meant that she was very close to laughing, or perhaps a small chuckle. Ah well, who knows, perhaps she is not as cold-hearted as I intentionally thought.

"You were saying something about questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." I replied, looking at him. "I wanted to ask some things that have been bugging me, so if you'd kindly answer those questions I think we'll get this meeting going." Ozpin nodded and motioned for me to continue. And so I did. "Okay, first question: When will I have my gun back?"

Ozpin deadpanned. "Tonight." He said, shaking his head and pinching the bridge on his nose. "Anything else?"

"Yes." I replied. "Why is it that you have an academy full of Huntsmen and Huntresses, trained to combat evil forces that threaten humanity, but you don't have them take care of the White Fang in Vale? I mean they'd do one hell of a job, even the police wouldn't be able to stand up to them. You'd be able to take care of one of the problems forcing the people of Vale to fear. And last time I check fear is one of Grimm's favorite smells." I walked towards him and continued. "Look at it from my perspective. I'm a guy who comes from a world were terrorist are not uncommon. However, there we have special units trained to combat those terrorists, whether that be on our own territory or abroad. Those people have taken out a lot of terrorists, and still are from this very day. So why not have a special branch of Huntsman and Huntresses that combat crime and terrorism?"

"Because that's something we do not have the time for," Ozpin replied. "In case you haven't noticed, Grimm like meat. That included Faunus meat. Do you honestly think Grimm care if a person or Faunus standing in front of them is a criminal or not? They would kill them, they would kill anyone, because that is why they live. They live to kill, and to destroy humanity and Faunus alike. The police are there to combat criminals, and Huntsmen and Huntresses there to fight against Grimm's, because that is what they are trained for. The police is there to fight human criminals, not to fight Grimm." Ozpin's tone suddenly became a bit harsher. "Unlike Earth, we do not have the privilege of not having to care about dark forces threating our existence."

"And unlike Remnant we do not have something in common. A common enemy. We all fight for what we think is right—no, for what our government thinks is right. You need to understand that Earth is as dangerous as Remnant—and in some aspects even more dangerous." I retorted.

"Nuclear weapons, right?" Ozpin's gaze softened. "I apologize for my previous statement. Please, go on."

I nodded. "Okay, question number three: What… what do you think I'm supposed to do, if I ever encounter a Grimm?" I asked.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses, before speaking up and providing me with an answer I wasn't really expecting. "If you were to encounter Grimm, whether that be a Beowolf, Ursa, or anything else, you run and you hide. You do not fight, you do not try to be a hero and save the day. You run and hide. Simple as that," Ozpin replied. "You are a valuable asset to our cause, Ramses. With your help we might be able to put an end to all of the suffering that has plaque this world for so many centuries." Ozpin reached for a drawer in his desk and pulled out what seemed to be a weapon. "This is your weapon. You may have it back now." He walked over to me and handed me the weapon. "However, I do not think that these bullets will have any effect, so I will provide you with an Atlesian standard-issue side-arm. The AT-SR handgun if you're curious about its design."

Taking the weapon and making sure the safety was still on, I placed it in the back of my jeans and bowed my head to him respectfully. "Thank you, sir. I will not forget the things you have done for me and my uncle. And I will make sure to repay some day."

"No need to repay me for anything," Ozpin replied. "You have been extremely cooperative and helpful, telling me so much about Earth. However, I do think we will have to get into some more 'serious' matters concerning your safety and health—beginning with an unusual reaction to aura. Specifically Jaune's aura." He looked at me before taking a sip from his cup again. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"I completely forgot about that," I replied, shrugging afterwards. "I have absolutely no idea what happened. I'm guessing something had to happen, but it didn't. Jaune ended up hurting me—but do keep in mind it was not _that_ painful. It was just like someone was placing a hot needle on your hand, and it really pinched and burned. Hold on… that actually sound pretty painful. Sorry, my bad." I rubbed the back of my head before continuing. "I don't know why it happened, but I am curious to find out."

"And that's why I am here," Goodwitch replied. She held out her hand and snapped her fingers, closing her eyes and seemingly concentrating on doing something crazy. I looked at her quazilly, not knowing what she was about to do. It was, however, when twenty seconds had passed I spoke up.

"You trying to hold in a fart or… are you just resisting the urge to squirt because of how handsome I look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Goodwitch let out a long sigh before opening her eyes again. She looked at Ozpin, shaking her head. "I don't know what happened there, but… I couldn't even sense him. It was like something was blocking my aura from entering his body—or even make contact with it. It felt like I was trying to lift a Bullhead with one finger. I just… I couldn't do it. Couldn't lift him."

Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought before speaking up. "Interesting. So it would seem that simply using one's aura on you does not have any effect—or perhaps it only triggers the reaction you had with Jaune when you are being touched. Perhaps body contact is necessary." Ozpin held out his hand. "Come, touch my hand."

I reluctantly held out my fingers and touched his hand. Ozpin suddenly lit up a bit, but I couldn't really see what color his aura was. Perhaps it was the lighting in the office? I don't know. But I'll tell you what I think about hot needles and the feeling of them being placed of your skin.

It's very fucking gay. Oh, and it hurts like hell too. Almost forgot to add that part.

"Yep," I replied, taking my fingers away from his hand and placing them in my mouth, sucking on them to relieve some of the pain. "That really hurt Charley," I fake-whined.

"Very interesting," Ozpin mused. "So would you mind if I did some more test?" he asked.

"As long as you answer one more question for me," I replied.

"Shoot," Ozpin said.

I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up, asking the question that had been bothering me ever since the day I started watching RWBY.

"What _happened_ to Summer Rose?"

A/N

 **Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me for this long. Also, thanks to my beta XII Hearts for editing this story! And before I forget, thanks to BuffaloSoldia115 for the amzng cover-art!**


	20. Chapter 20

Freddy let out a sigh of relief when his back made contact with his matrass, sending a somewhat pleasant sensation over his body. This, in combination with the amount of hours he had worked seemingly took their toll of Freddy, since he closed his eyes seconds later. He opened them again a few moments later, rolled on his side and stared out of the window, where the broken moon's light shone through the darkness. A small ray of light had made its way into the room because of it, and Freddy could only stare at it. It would be a very important day tomorrow, since that would be the day he was going to Vale to investigate the place of Ramses' arrival. Ultimately he would have to investigate his own place of arrival as well. He was not too sure what he would find, but he was sure about one thing...

Ramses had to work extra hard tomorrow because of his absence. Of course this was all talked over and agreed on both sides, but Ramses was still a bit reluctant to let his uncle wander the streets of Vale alone. Of course Freddy was the adult, but Ramses knew more of this place than anyone. So after some arguments on both sides it was agreed that Freddy would have to do this one alone, and concentrate on the task at hand and not get distracted. A task Freddy was happy to be bestowed upon him. Ozpin has seemingly put most of his trust in Ramses, seeing as he always had these informative talks with him about Earth and its history. Of course it made sense, because Ramses was the only one who knew much about Remnant's future. Freddy only knew what he was told, and that was not much.

"I mustn't let that get in my way, though." Freddy said to himself, stiffing a yawn. "I just need to do the things Ramses told me to do, and I'll be fine." He let that sentence sink in for a moment before chuckling softly to himself. "It should be the other way around." He said. "I should be the one to guide Ramses in situations like these, expect he's doing it to me. Am I really that lost?"

"Not lost, uncle, just un-informed." Ramses' voice echoed through the room. Freddy rolled around, now facing Ramses who stood in the doorway, leaning against it with crossed arms. "Just like I am right now." He muttered, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "It should have been obvious he wouldn't answer _all_ of my questions. But who am I kidding, I didn't even had the right to ask such a question to begin with." He let out a sigh before finally reaching his bed. "Today has been a very tiresome day, hasn't it?" he asked his uncle, who only nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Freddy asked, scooping closer to the side of his bed. "Did something go wrong?"

"A better question would be "what didn't go wrong", uncle." Ramses replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and plopping down on his bed. "I asked something that had been bugging me for quite some time, and I thought now was the time to get the answer I've been yearning for. Turns out I'm still in the complete dark, since Ozpin blatantly dismissed my question and began to ask his own." He sat on the edge of his bed and clasped his hands over one another. "Perhaps he was right. I mean the subject was a touchy one, Uncle."

"What could be so "touchy" that makes him dismiss a question that was clearly asked out of curiosity?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Freddy knew Ramses' curiosity was limitless, and he always wanted to know everything about everyone. This, compared with the amount of satirical and sarcastic comments he makes, are the number one reason he always gets himself into trouble with other—even family members. His intentions are not ill-meant, in fact he is always trying to help others… but to do so he needs to _know_ what's going on. And that's usually when things went wrong. "Ramses…" Freddy started, only to be cut off by Ramses who raised his hand, motioning Freddy to be quiet.

"I asked what happened to Ruby's mother." Ramses replied. "In case you're wondering, Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, is no longer amongst the living." Ramses turned to Freddy, and saw his expression soften. He continued, however. "It's been a total mystery of what happened to her to this very day. There have been many speculations, but no one has been able to uncover the truth. Of course RoosterTeeth might be coming out with an episode in Volume four explaining this, but until that we're both in the dark. The only one who knows about this is, in my opinion, Ozpin."

"And why do you think Ozpin knows what happened to her?" Freddy asked. "And an even better question would be why he would keep this secret from Ruby herself. What would he have to gain from keeping her mother's death a secret?" he shook his head. "Ramses, it is very late. I suggest you go get some sleep. You have a long day waiting for you tomorrow, remember that. And so do I."

Ramses held his chin n though, looking out of the window and directly at the moon. "It has to do with silver eyes, Freddy." He said.

"E-Excuse me?" Freddy asked. "Silver eyes? What do you mean by that?"

"In Volume three, when Pyrrha is killed by Cinder, Ruby sees it happen right in front of her. Pyrrha's death triggered something in Ruby—and no, I'm not talking about those 'dank memes' triggers. Ruby did something… something out of this world." Ramses replied, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh before continuing. "I need to know what it is. I remember seeing a picture of Ruby's mother, and she had silver eyes too. I think that these "silver eyes" mean something—and the bad guys do not like what they mean, Freddy." Ramses inhaled a deep breath before plopping on his back, arms spread over his matrass and head pounding with unanswered questions. "I need you to do a few things for me when you go to Vale tomorrow, Freddy."

"And what might that be?" Freddy asked.

"Ask people about the White Fang. Make it look like you just arrived in Vale—which shouldn't be hard considering, you know…" he trailed off. "Anyways, ask about the White Fang and were they have been attacking. Go to "Dust Shops" and see which one's weren't robbed yet, because those are surely their next target." Ramses looked at Freddy, smiling. "With this information we might be able to spoil Cinder's plan before it get set into motion."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Freddy asked. "From what you to me about her, Cinder has eyes and ears everywhere. One misstep, one word too much and I—no _we_ could end up dead, Ramses. I thought we were going to find a ways for us to return home, not to be heroes."

"Just hear me out on this one Freddy. I'll explain why I want to do things this way." Ramses replied, holding up his hands in defense. "I know what you're thinking, and I know my plan sounds crazy, but with you in the field we can really turn things around. Remember, Freddy, Dust is the number one fuel of Remnant, and the world cannot do without it. Dust powers weapons, vehicles, and… well almost everything. The White Fang aren't just a bunch of circle-jerking idiots. They need Dust to further their plans." Ramses yawned before continuing. "So what if we act smart, something the police might not have been doing, and keep an eye on the Dust shops that haven't been robbed yet? Or even better, convince Ozpin to let the owners of said Dust-shops to move their shops near Beacon Academy. That way Vale won't be short on Dust anymore. The shopkeepers will be safe too, and Cinder will have to find another way to get the Dust she needs. Smart move, right?"

Freddy looked at Ramses with a look of skepticism. "You're asking me to find Dust-shops that are bound to be robbed. Those robberies could take place any day, including tomorrow, my nephew."

"And the White Fang? What about them? Are we supposed to let them continue their wrongdoings?" Ramses asked. He got out of bed and walked towards the window and opened it, sighing in relief when soft gusts of cold wind caressed his skin. "We must stop what is bound to happen someday, Freddy. This isn't something we can just ignore. This concerns _our_ wellbeing as well. Should Beacon be invaded and should event play out like they are supposed to, we'll all be dead." Ramses stated, his gaze now fixed upon the moonlit sky of Beacon. "We're not Huntsmen, nor are we fighters. You know how we are Freddy. We prefer talking to fighting, mouths over fists."

"That could be interpreted in a very wrong way." Freddy remarked, snickering a bit.

"Can we be serious for a moment, please?" Ramses snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll address some points I want to discus, and you'll add your own opinion afterwards, okay?"

"You got it, boss." Freddy replied.

"Okay," Ramses replied. "So we've got the White Fang covered a bit. Now we need to address another point that's been bugging me. We need to know what the hell we're going to do when the dance comes around. Cinder is going to be infiltrating Beacon Tower and steal some very important data that gives her a big advantage over us. If we could somehow be able to stop that from happening without making ourselves looking suspicious then perhaps we might be able to turn the tides." Ramses closed his eyes, humming in thought. "I don't think it's wise to tell Ozpin yet, since he might do things that will not be pretty and might mess up the "balance of the universe"." He rubbed his head and let out a sigh before continuing. "I think we need to make sure Ozpin is present at the dance along with Goodwitch. I think that when the dance starts we'll be able to take action. We need to watch out for Mercury and Emerald, since they're the two cunts that are going to screw us over if we're not careful. They'll snitch on us like a fifth grader does on his little brother when he steals a cookie from the cookie jar."

"That is a very weird yet interesting way of seeing things." Freddy commented. "Also mind telling me what my part is going to be in all of this?" he asked.

"You're going to show me some of your gayest moves and make them on Mercury. You might look pedo, you might look creepy, but you'll be doing the world a favor." Ramses replied.

"Is he hot?" Freddy asked.

"Who? Mercury? Eh, I'd give it a five out of ten. No one can beat my looks. I mean I make all the pussies wet." Ramses replied, snickering to himself.

"Wet from fear." Freddy replied, chuckling to himself. "I'll do my best, my young nephew. Consider this Mercury locked up in the closet."

"For the love of God please let him stay locked up. One homosexual is enough to deal with." Ramses said.

"I thought you wanted to be serious?" Freddy joked, jabbing Ramses' side playfully. "Anything else?"

Ramses looked at Freddy with a deadpan expression before replying. "Yes. Consider this a fair warning from me. Whenever you see Emerald trust absolutely no one. Whatever you may think you see, just know that there is a good chance she's fucking with your brain. Emerald has the power to create illusions—make you see things that aren't there. Just stay out of her way."

"And what if she crosses my path?" Freddy asked. "Should I just walk away?"

Ramses shook his head. "No, just act normal. Just pretend like you don't know her."

"But I don't know her!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well then you shouldn't have any trouble talking to her!" Ramses retorted.

Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything else you want to discuss? I really want to go to bed."

Ramses nodded his head before replying. "Yes, just one more thing before we head to bed. Ruby plays an important role in all of this. I'm not too sure about it but I do know, however, that Cinder gets fucked when she kills Pyrrha. By all means necessary, Freddy, keep Ruby Rose safe. Always have a watchful eye on her no matter what. You got that?" he asked, smiling when Freddy quickly nodded his head. "I feel like somethings are bound to change one way or another. I mean for crying out loud we—two faggots who literally are alien to this world arrived here for crying out loud! And while we don't know why or how we arrived here, I do know this gives us an opportunity to change the outcome of this whole situation. We have our bar, we have friends—well… maybe not friends. I don't know. Could I consider Jaune a friend?"

"Yes." Freddy replied with a deadpan expression. "Even Pyrrha and Ruby seem to like you. They always seem at ease when they're around you. Maybe it's your charm.

"It's the Loreal Paris, fam." Ramses replied, running a hand through his blonde hair. "No one can resist my beautiful hair."

"Lucky guy." Freddy said, sighing afterwards. "And here I am bald and without any blonde locks of hair."

"Hair transplants, my dude." Ramses joked. "They do wonders."

"Ramses." Freddy deadpanned. "Goodnight."

Ramses chuckled to himself before looking out the window again, staring off into the moonlit sky. "Goodnight, uncle. Sleep tight. You're going to need it."

* * *

When darkness finds you; you will face it, alone. That is what many people have unfortunately have to go through. Darkness can be a scary thing. But what if humanities greatest fear? Is it the fear of darkness? No. The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is the fear of the unknown. Not knowing what is to happen next on your path, in your life, your future might feel like thrill for some. But for others it's a living nightmare. Fear is something that simply cannot be repressed. Everyone fears something, no matter how strong or bold they are.

Blake tiredly entered her room as quietly as she could. This night had not gone as planned. She feared something like this might have happened. And Oum forbid it actually did. Now she had just raised more suspicion than she initially wanted to. Ramses was probably going to keep a watchful eye on her whenever she was around. She just had to let her curiosity run wild. And why did she even ask his opinion on Faunus? Who in their right mind would ask such a thing to a complete stranger? She felt stupid and tired, but she could not sleep. Not while the memories of her past still haunted her to this very day. She would not rest until they were stopped.

The White Fang had to be stopped, one way or another.

Ramses was still not completely rid of her, however. Something about his lest sentence to her did raise her suspicions of him even more. She would have to keep a close eye on him too.


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning Beacon bar!" I shouted, laughing audibly while opening into the bar, switching of the lights and stretching my arms out widely afterwards. "Whoohee! I feel like absolute shit today! So let's try to at least consider working extra hard."

With a sigh and a shake of my head I reached the bar and walked behind it. Opening a nearby cabinet I took out a lighter. Twirling the lighter around between my fingers, I turned towards the empty bar and smiled. "So first things first, light all of the candles of every table to add that little mood and sense of calm and peacefulness. After that… ah, right, prep the ice cubes and make sure the red wine is kept at a not too cold temperature. Nothing worse than ice cold red wine. Hm… perhaps I should consider buying some more tumblers for the whiskeys. I'm surprised single-malt and malt are a thing in Remnant. To think they know their whiskeys even though there are like… what, only six available in our little bar here at Beacon?"

Shaking my head at this thought, I started making my way to the tables and started lighting all the candles that we had placed inside a small decorative vase. These vases appeared to have the insignia's of one kingdom on them. I believe I spotted Vale, Atlas, Mistral and even Vaccuo on them. They were transparent, so that was a plus on our side. Enough lighting for when it gets dark outside." I lighted the first five candles on the first five tables before moving on to the next ones. "The salty snacks and nut-mixes we ordered have arrived as well, so that's a plus on our side too! Ha, I'm on a roll today!"

And it was at this moment I knew, today was going to suck ass. Starting by bumping my knee into the hard wooden corner of a table and yelped in surprise before holding my knee.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. Karma, we're not even dating anymore. Why you coming back?" I asked, rubbing my sore knee before stretching my leg several times. When I felt the pain subdue I decided to continue the work I was doing, making sure not to hurt my knee again. After a few minutes of lighting candles I was finished. Happy with the results—the result being a nice view of a very beautiful decorated bar—I walked behind the bar itself and placed the lighter back in the cabinet I got it from. I walked to the edge of the bar, were out ice-cube machine was located and opened it. Grabbing a plastic hand-shovel and decently sized bucket, I started pouring the ice-cubes into the bucket. After filling it to about a half I closed the machine and placed the bucket into the sink.

I turned around and reached for the first refrigerator located on the left side of the bar. Opening it I took out several soft drink bottles and placed them in the same sink I placed the bucket in. A neat trick my grandfather taught me. This way the ice keeps the plastic bottles cold. So instead of having to place every single bottle back into the fridge, which can be a living hell when you bar is crowded, you can easily just place it back without being worried its content will get lukewarm. I hate it when drink are like that. It tastes… well it doesn't taste disgusting, it's just not a very nice feeling drinking lukewarm coke or water.

I sighed before reaching for my scroll. Ozpin was nice enough to explain a bit about the scroll to me. Basically it worked like this: As long a Beacon tower was active communications were good. Normally one would use an aux-cord to plug in their I-pads or tablets to play music through their speakers, right? Well Beacon didn't have aux-cords. They used wireless strength connection to play music. A pretty neat gimmick if not almost everyone on Earth used Bluetooth. Yeah, I'm not impressed, Ozpin. But still it's better than nothing, right? So basically you would open your scroll, go to "settings" and press the application that said "WSC" and it would make contact with the nearest music installation that matched its password.

Oh, you want to know the password I came up with? Oooooh I put a lot of thought and effort into it. It is a password no one could guess. Only the most edgy and ascended; the most cringy and autistic people can come up with it. People who have no future and want to see themselves in between six wooden planks within the last couple of years their miserable life has to offer them.

" _My name Jeff."_

Hilarious, isn't it?

I know it isn't. That was kind of the point. When someone like me gets bored they say the most ridiculous things and perform the most ridiculous acts. Never in my life—okay, perhaps the first few years of my high school life—would I have thought I'd actually be _able_ to make a friend who is a crazy as I am. Some people like going out with their friends and have a couple of drinks. The two of us? We like to go out and not remember what happened the next day. We've woken up with party hats on our heads, hickies on our necks and even a wedding ring. Oh yeah, did I mention my best friend was once accidentally engaged to a Russian tourist? Funny story, actually.

It all started on the fifth of February. It was like a dream. To be honest everything feels like a dream when you've guzzled down eight pints and four shots of Jägermeister. Anyway me and my best friend decided we'd go out to a nearby town that's knowns for its variety of cocktail bars. We decided we'd do a "cocktail Olympic." Now what is a cocktail Olympic one might ask. Well let me explain! Basically we decided to head through every cocktail bar, which were about six at the time, and drink four cocktails at every bar within a time span of ten minutes. The one who could at least stand straight for five seconds without waggling was the winner.

We really should have written down what the price was… because we kind of forgot afterwards. But anyway, back to the Olympics'. So after about five bars we started slurring and. We couldn't really remember our previous orders. Our livers were probably telling us to stop and so were our stomachs. But nonetheless we pressed on! We had reached our sixth and final bar and ordered another four cocktails. We drank two, laughed because someone said something not even remotely funny but because of the alcohol we thought it was funny, and drank two more. The one to finish was… hm, let's see… two Tequila Sunrise minus two minutes equals permanent brain damage. Well, looks like that memory will be forever lost! So we didn't know who had won and basically got wasted.

But this is where the fun really begins. So what I can remember is the following: So this Russian tourist with a face only a mother could love comes walking up to us with thunder-thighs that mirrored Zeus' lightning bolts. She starts talking to us with the most broken English I've ever heard. For some odd reason she starts flirting with my friend and completely ignores me. Can you believe it? She ignored me. Anyway, getting back on track! So she starts flirting with him and completely out of the blue asks him if she would like to go out with her one day. Instead of saying no, or a simple "yeah, sure" my friend tells her that he'd even marry her. So some flirting and smooches later and my friend gets on his knee and ask her to marry him. She of course said yes and the entire bar cheered.

That's about all I can remember. And how did he get himself out of this mess you might ask. Well he was officially crowned the best hide and seek player. Kept himself hidden from that crazy woman for four days straight even though he gave her his address. So, yeah, a weird night.

But let me tell you something; that wasn't even our biggest adventure. No, we've had plenty of EPIC adventures that involved… well basically involved us doing stupid things like climbing trees, climbing mountains, climbing… I think we might have climbed a church once… I'm not sure. I don't really remember if it was a church or a medieval castle.

"How many times did we evade the police again? Like… fifteen times or something?" I asked myself, closing my eyes. "Yeah, I think that's the right number."

I was about to get myself a nice cup of coffee, but I was interrupted by a sarcastic comment by an all too familiar blond Professor.

"So you're a criminal where you're from, huh?" Goodwitch said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. I watched as she took a few step forward, inspecting the bar and running her fingers over the wooden surface of many of our tables. "Excellent cleaning, bartender." She said, smirking a bit before having reached the bar. "One Latté Macchiato. Oh, and I'll have some caramel syrup with it, please."

"Excellent choice." I replied, nodding my head before taking a double-walled glass that stood on a glass place behind the bar. Pouring in the syrup, I placed it underneath the machine and pressed the appropriate button. I watched as the hot milk poured into the glass, followed by the caffeine filled substance I loved with a passion. Coffee was one of the things I regularly had when I went to school or had to work. It would give me that extra boost of energy I sometimes needed after a long shift at the bar. I'll tell ya, it is very hard to resist the urge to fall asleep in a public bus when they got the heater running and the comfy chairs neatly cleaned. I turned to Goodwitch, smiling slightly before placing the glass on the wide-length coffee plate. Taking two sugar cubes and a long metal coffee spoon, I placed the finished Latté on the bar.

Goodwitch seemed pleased with the results and dropped the two sugar cubes into her Latté. Stirring her spoon in her drink, she let out a sigh before taking it out and placing it beside the glass. "So how are things here?" she asked, taking a sip from her drink. "That's nice." She hummed.

"I literally opened like ten minutes ago." I deadpanned. "It's been quiet, duh."

"Don't get smart," Goodwitch retorted. "You know as well as I do if it weren't for Ozpin you would not be here and still wandering the streets of Vale." She stared at me intensely. And although you've proven yourself to be a man of your word, you still lack some aspects. But with the right training you could become a powerful warrior." She trailed off.

"I'm just going to stop you right there." I replied, holding up my hand to shush her. "I'm not fit to be a Huntsman. I can't fight Grimm, remember? Ozpin specifically ordered me to run when Grimm would cross my path. And I intend to do just that. Not because I'll be shitting my pants, but because I might shit them. And prevention is better than having a shitty day, right?"

Goodwitch shook her head. "You have a way with words, I'll give you that." She said, taking another sip from her drink. "Where is your uncle?" she asked.

"My uncle is heading to Vale as we speak. He's going to visit the place of our arrival and see if there are any clues as to how we arrived here." I replied. "I also wanted him to go because I feel like today is going to be a pretty cool day. Anyways, I'm all alone today, so any tips?"

"I'm a teacher." Goodwitch replied. "The only tip I can give you is this; don't drift off and pay attention."

"Understood." I nodded my head, running a hand through my hair. "So how many classes you got today? More combat related classes I'm guessing. How's Jaune doing in those classes?"

"Why would you be interested in Mr. Arc?" Goodwitch asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "He is making progress… slowly. It goes to show that teaming him up with Pyrrha Nikos was the right decision. The girl seems to have a good influence on him. I wouldn't be surprised if she were training him too. It would make sense." She held her chin in thought. "Although I am curious why Jaune's attitude suddenly started changing a bit. He talks to himself while in combat. And he doesn't even speak coherent sentences. It's just gibberish and some "potty mouth" words."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good at all." I replied. 'Good fucking job, Jaune. You're a quick learner.'

"I addressed him on his behavior today." Goodwitch continued, making me freeze. "When I asked him why he was talking like this he simply replied by telling me that his "master would never forgive him if he did not practice the way of the Thu'um". I have no idea what that meant… but the way he used those words, even though they were mostly incoherent, sounded familiar." She glared at me. "Care to tell me why you are ruining one of my student's mental stability?"

"I will never betray my order." I dramatically replied, flaying my arms in the air to make the act complete.

Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please leave Jaune out of this."

"He already pledged his allegiance to me. He is _mine._ " I replied, smirking a bit. "And there is nothing you can do about it." I added.

"I can just knock you out." Goodwitch retorted.

My eyes widened. "Jesus Christ, woman, you are evil." I replied. "And I thought you were this serious teacher role model. What the hell caused the sudden switch of attitude?" I asked.

"An alien who decided to drop by." Goodwitch replied, crossing her arms. "Maybe it's the coffee, or maybe it's just you, but I get the feeling you have no idea of what you are doing to Jaune."

"I'm… chancing him into a man?" I replied.

"No." Goodwitch sighed. "You're not changing him into a man. Do you honestly think I'm blind? Jaune seems to hold you in high regard. I don't know what you did but he really seems to view you as a good friend." She said, taking another sip from her drink again. "Listen I'm not here to scold you or anything. I just want to make sure Jaune succeeds in becoming a Huntsman. Even though he needs a lot more training to even defeat any of his teammates."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Too bad the guy officially never even made into Beacon in the first place, huh?" I asked.

 **OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!**

"Excuse me?!" Goodwitch exclaimed. "What do you mean by "never made it in?" huh? Are you telling me he cheated his way into Beacon? Did he cheat his way into Beacon? Oh he did, didn't he! I can see it in your eyes! I am going to have a serious talk with him right now." She said, taking out her scroll and opening it. "When I get my hands on that boy he will wish he was never-."

I cut her off, luckily, by grabbing her scroll and closing it. Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "Calm your tits, woman." I said, placing the scroll on the bar. "And let me do the explanations. Jaune never made his way into Beacon officially. From what I can remember he kind of cheated his way in because he wanted to make his family proud since they were all capable warriors. Now I know this might seem unfair, but the kid has potential. Trust me, he is going to be playing a bigger role in all of this. Just… don't let him notice I spilled the beans."

"You mean he told you?" Goodwitch asked.

"Have you been paying any attention to the past conversations? Hello! Guy from another world who knows the ins and outs of Remnant standing in front of you! How are you doing today?" I replied. "I already knew this, Ms. Goodwitch. Trust me on this one, please."

"I am having serious doubts about this." Goodwitch threatened.

"I've had serious doubts about so many things. Like should I stop drinking when I can't feel my legs anymore? Should I have climbed down from that tree instead of just jumping down? And should I have kissed my best friend because of a bet or not? Spoiler alert: It's not sexual intimidation when we're both crying." I stated, crossing my arms. "Ms. Goodwitch please just take my word on this one, okay? I can assure you Jaune will become a true Huntsman! And if not then I will personally shave my head!"

"Deal." Goodwitch smirked.

I stared at her in shock, rubbing the back of my head before speaking up. "Uh, you know I was just using that as a figure of speech, right?"

"I can hardly wait to see you bald." She said, taking one final sip of her drink before turning around. "I will see you later, Ramses." She waved. "But don't think I'll go easy on Jaune. Knowing this information I will have him train until he loses consciousness from exhaustion."

I watched in continued shock as Goodwitch left the bar. I shivered a bit before taking the empty glass of coffee and taking it to the dishwasher. Who could have guessed Goodwitch could be so scary? I mean that woman seems like the kind of woman who could rip your head off within a manner of seconds of she's pissed off.

Also way to spill the beans about Jaune, you dumb fuck. Ladies and gentlemen, one of the reasons why I consider myself a lost cause is the fact that I have the attention span of a fly.


	22. Chapter 22

A ship's engines could be heard from afar, signaling the coming of either curious and joy-filled tourist from Atlas who wanted to see what Vale looked like, or people coming home from their travels. Of course there were the brave Huntsman and Huntresses who faced off against the Grimm. Heck, even _they_ earned their free time. And although not many Huntsman would like to admit it, even heroes need a few hours off to relieve themselves from their endeavors. And yes, before you ask, even bartenders need a few hours off too... even if they are supposed to be looking for clues on how they arrived in a world that is not their own.

Freddy let out a sigh of relief when the Bullhead touched the ground and the intercom was turned on. "Thank god that is over." He said to himself, standing up and stretching his back. "Now the only thing I have to do is find out where I am supposed to look first."

He hummed in thought, rubbing his chin and scanning the interior of the Bullhead intensely. Perhaps he could ask one of the other passengers. "Hey, you!" Freddy said, pointing a finger at a lonesome woman who was reading newspaper. "Yes I'm talking to you." He said, a tad bit annoyed. "You can stop pretending not to have noticed me, you know." He muttered.

"Yes, can I help you?" The woman asked, her accent reminding Freddy of one of those snobs you used to see in those old movies. "I am in a bit of a hurry and don't really have the time to chit-chat." She huffed, turning her head away from Freddy.

"Well let me get straight to the point." Freddy said, leaning against her seat. "I need to find my way to the docks—specifically docks were there are a lot of people. You wouldn't happen to know of such docks now would you, Ms?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I am not from Vale. And to be quite honest I have no intention to visit docks, shops or anything like that. I am on a business trip, that's all." She replied. "Try asking the locals, and not someone from the high classes of Atlas itself." She looked at Freddy and glared at him. "Now if would you kindly remove your hands from my seat and step off this plane?"

Freddy huffed and turned to walk to the exit. "You know that dress looks good on you." He complimented.

The woman smiled. "I know it does."

"Yes, it reminds me of that time a homeless woman walked up to me and begged me for money. That dress looks exactly like it." He added, flicking her off before exiting the Bullhead and reaching the outside of Vale. Freddy looked around, trying to find someone who could perhaps be of use to him. He had to at least try something. He could not come back empty handed. He walked off the set of stairs that led to a small shed that had a billboard attached to it. 'Tickets' it said. Looks like people actually payed good money for these rides. At least 20 lien seemed like a lot in Freddy's eyes. He walked past the shed and shot the salesman a smile before continuing his journey into Vale. He had to admit that Vale did indeed look very pretty. There were enough shops and restaurants to go to, so there was always some place to go if you were bored. It really reminded him of home.

"Focus." Freddy told himself. "I must find answers. Ramses is counting on me."

Freddy looked around, trying to find someone he could ask for directions. A woman walked past him and he spoke up. "Excuse me, miss." He said. The woman stopped. "Oh thank god you actually stopped." Freddy exhaled a breath of relief and the woman eyes him curiously.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her long black hair fluttering as a small gust of wind blew passed the two of them. "I am in kind of a hurry you see." She said.

"I am in need of directions." Freddy replied, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I had though my nephew had given me the directions I needed but I guess his sense of direction is even worse than mine. I am looking for the docks since I... lost something there. Something very precious to me." Freddy lied.

The woman raised an eyebrow, it seemed that Freddy had piqued her interest. "Really? How peculiar. I am headed to the same place. How about you follow me and I'll lead you there?" The woman suggested. "I have some people waiting for me there so after we reach the docks we will have to say our goodbyes."

Freddy nodded his head. "Understood. Now lead the way." He said, placing his hand behind his back as he started to follow the woman. "So what brings you to Vale?" He asks.

The woman shot him a glance but kept walking nonetheless. "Just some important business that needs to be taken care of. Subordinates that don't listen and don't follow orders. You know the usual stuff, right?" She replied, shaking her head.

"Subordinates huh? Well I can't say I am very familiar with them, but my nephew has been under my teachings ever since he was little. He's grown into quite the man if I dare say so myself. Alas he still has much to learn." Freddy replied. He smiled at the memories of a eight year old Ramses holding his first tray of drinks and serving guests as a little mascot of their old bar. He was such an innocent boy back then. But now he has turned into a man with quite the mouth. And quite the ass...

"I see. Sounds like your nephew really evolved, huh?" The woman said, earning a nod from Freddy. "I too have subordinates that have to grow and that have grown. The only problem is that they do not know when to listen and when to obey." She but emphasis on the 'obey' in that sentence. This confused Freddy a bit.

"Obey? Don't you mean listen? Someone who obeys is someone who has no free will at all." Freddy retorted. "Do you think my nephew listened to everything I instructed him to do when he was under my teachings? No of course not! I mean he was still a child back then and he's still a child now. But I let him carve his own path. If he didn't want to become a bartender then I wouldn't be angry. I'd be disappointed and a tad bit agitated, sure, but it is still his choice. I never expected him to become a bartender, I just wanted him to become one. There is a difference between expecting something and wanting something."

"Clearly we see things from different perspectives." The woman replied. "If people don't do their job, don't become what they are expected to become then how can you trust in those people? How can you rely on them when they won't become what you thought they'd become."

"Honey I just do bartending. I do not know in what kind of business you are in but I just serve drinks and look good." Freddy replied. "Although I do have to babysit every now and then..." He trailed off.

"Enough talk about people who don't listen and whatnot." The woman said, brushing off the subject. "You said you were a bartender? Where is your bar located?" She asked.

"Oh it's not around here." Freddy replied, chuckling to himself. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you where it is really located." He smirked.

"Surprise me." The woman grinned.

 _'Don't draw unnecessary attention.'_ The words of Ramses echoed through Freddy's head. Freddy nodded, as if answering Ramses' words of advice. I mean students form Beacon visited this lace often, did they not? So, word must have gone out about the new bar installed within the school. Freddy decided that he would be the first to tell this woman. She was nice enough to lead him to hos destination, so this was the least he could do!

"The bar is located at none other than Beacon Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses!" Freddy said proudly. "You see me and my nephew arrived from Atlas and decided to open up a new bar and, well let's just say we know some people and yada, yada, yada we had our bar installed in Beacon." He said.

The woman seemed surprised of his answer at first, but quickly nodded albeit it slowly. "A bar in Beacon? How very interesting. And I presume you and your nephew work there, correct?"

"You are correct, madam." Freddy replied, smiling a bit. "Although it is different from the old bar we used to work at, we made due with what we had and settled in quite nicely if I dare say so myself. The students seem to like the bar so far, even though we've only been around in a couple of days." He thought back at the moment he first entered the bar and how it almost looked like a exact copy from the one on Earth. He really missed that bar... and the people who visited it on a regular occasion. Regular guests were among the greatest people to serve. They would come back almost every day to enjoy a beer, a whiskey, basically anything that had alcohol in it. They were nice people who would always be in for a talk. But above all else they were honest. Honest about what you did for them, how the conversations you have with them every day changes their next day. Taking advice from a bartender does sound strange, but it does help on some occasions.

The woman, who had been staring at Freddy with curious intent spoke up, snapping Freddy out of his thoughts. "A very interesting story. I have to say I never expected Headmaster Ozpin to install a bar in his school considering the Grimm threat lurking around every corner." She shuddered, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You should consider yourself very lucky. Not a lot of outsiders make it into Beacon."

"I've noticed that too." Freddy added, holding his chin in thought. "Ah well, nothing we can do about it though. The students there are very nice. You should visit it sometime." Freddy said. He looked to his right and that's when he saw it. "Hey, we're here!" Freddy exclaimed, turning to the woman who had guided him to his destination. "Thanks, you so much for taking me here! As I said: visit the bar and you'll get the first drink for free!" He held out his hand to her.

The woman seemed to think on his offer for a bit before taking his invitation and shaking his hand. "Thank you. You know I never even got your name." She said.

"Oh, right." Freddy replied, scratching his cheek. "My name is Freddy. A pleasure meeting you Ms.?"

"Fall. A pleasure indeed." The woman replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to. Until next time, Freddy."

Freddy watched the woman who he had come to know a bit better take her leave. Crossing the street, she made her way over to the docks and turned her head to flash a quick smile at Freddy before disappearing out of sight.

"What a nice woman." Freddy mused. He started looking for familiar sceneries, perhaps another entrance to the docks. Ms. Fall had taken another entrance and not the one he took. He was about to run after her but luck seemed to be on his side. "Oh, there is the place I ended up when I woke up! Let's see if I can find something useful!"

And so, the oldest out of the two bartenders started his search, while the other had more... _liquid_ matters to attend to.

 **A/N: So, yeah, I've been busy. Recently published a new story. It's a Dark Souls III fanfiction about two guys ending up in Lothric. However the "game" has changed for them. It's become a bit more... realistic. Anyways don't forget to leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Walking through the crowded docks, watching in awe as strong sailors carried various crates containing herbs, spices, dust and perhaps even weapons. The docks were one of the main attractions of Vale. A gathering point for trade and wealth, where every man and woman could sell and buy their goods. Civilian transport ships docked, leaving tourist, transfer students to explore the city. Mostly restricted to personnel only, the docks were often an off-limit area for normal everyday civilians. A ship docked, the captain smiled at his crew, and they started off-loading crates that had the Schnee company logo on them.

Freddy, as he continued his walk through the docks, was flabbergasted at the sight of so many ships. He lived in a small town back on Earth, far away from the ocean. There were lakes, and small wooden fisher boats would often sail by. But nothing compared them to the luxurious yachts that were displayed before his very eyes. It was definitely a sight to behold. Freddy stopped to take a look at one of the nearby yachts, wondering what it would be like to own one of them and set sails on the seven seas... if Remnant even had seven seas to begin with. The English Channel was always a favorite of his. The channel was not a long sail from Rotterdam harbor. England was a beautiful country.

Freddy was snapped out of his thoughts when a gloved hand made its way on his shoulder. Turning around, Freddy was greeted by a sailor who looked a bit familiar. "Can I help you?" Freddy asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the sailor.

The sailor nodded, taking his hand of Freddy's shoulder. The docks are off-limit to civilians here. You can either move to port A-17 to go to the tourist section or leave the docks in its entirety." The sailor replied, making it very obvious he did not want Freddy in this particular area.

Freddy shook his head, before replying. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am afraid I cannot leave until I retrieve my necklace that I lost here. It was a family artifact that has been passed down from generation to generation. It is worth a lot of money."

"How much money are we talking?" The sailor asked, inching closer to Freddy with a raised eyebrow of his own. "I would be happy to go and look for it."

Freddy held his hand to his chin and hummed. "Well, last time I asked my great grandfather he told me it was worth about... ten thousand Lien." Freddy replied. "Of course, it's worth nothing when it falls into the wrong hands." He sighed.

The sailors' eyes lit up and, were this a cartoon situation, dollar signs would have appeared and replaced his eyes for a brief moment. This was easy money. "Where was the last time you saw it? Do you remember the port? Who was working that day?" The questions kept coming, and Freddy knew what the sailor was after. He smiled inwardly. Ramses wasn't the only one who had a way with words. The necklace story was going to buy him some time.

"Last time I did some brainstorming... I believe it was port B4." Freddy said a random number and letter, hoping there was in fact a port with those exact numbers.

"That's on the other side of the harbor..." The sailor trailed off, looking to his side. "Okay, tell you what, you go search the tourist area. Maybe someone has found the necklace and returned it to the lost and found section. I will go to port B4 and search there. I will come to the tourist section and return the necklace to the lost and found stand there." He said, bowing his head. "You have my word."

Freddy saw the ever-so slightest smirk appear on the man's face. Freddy nodded his head and replied. "I thank you for your generous offer, and I will gladly accept it. There is a reward for you as well, should you be the one to find it first."

Nodding enthusiastically, the sailor took off in incredible speed to what Freddy presumed to be port B4. Shaking his head, Freddy turned left and headed into the docks he remembered when he first set foot in Remnant. Freddy made his way over to the one dock he remembered, avoiding several sailors who were moving in and out of said dock by hiding behind fuel barrels. After the coast seemed clear, Freddy entered. Looking around the dock, he realized in what a dirty place he had woken up in. Fungus and trash littered the place. There was bird feces everywhere and the stench, oh the stench! It was almost unbearable. Why didn't he just ask Ramses to come here? He was used to these kinds of smells.

Freddy continued walking, avoiding several excrement covered fruits while doing so, and making sure not to breath in through his nose. He bends over and inspected the ground. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shook his head and walked towards a nearby set of crates which had a lot of dust on them. Not the fuel and weapon type of dust, but actual dust. Reaching said crates he noticed that the side of one of the crates had a strange silhouette printed on it. It was almost as of something had been laying against it. Freddy bended his knees and sat down on the floor, leaning his back into the silhouette and realized it aligned perfectly with his body structure. This was _his_ silhouette. This was where he had woken up. Now it all came back to him. After having woken up he didn't remember a lot. He remembered a disgusting smell when cleaning the smoker area of the bar, but that was it. This smell... it brought back memories.

"Hey, where do you want us to put these crates?"

"I don't care. Just put them were they won't stand in our way."

Not good. Those were voices, presumably sailors. Freddy made his way behind the crates and peeked his head out of a small gap between to crates which hadn't been properly aligned—something that would have pissed Ramses off, since his slight OCD behavior sometimes gets the best of him. Freddy watched as five men, dressed in what Freddy could only assume was new sailor clothing, entered the dock. They were the strangest persons Freddy had seen so far, and that's saying a lot. They were wearing masks and were carrying... wait, were those guns?! Did he just end up in some kind of mafia torture chamber or something? Freddy inhaled sharply and continued watching as the men looked over some of the crates that were stored in the dock.

"This is enough Dust to support at least twenty percent of our factions." One of the men said, chuckling to himself. "As much as I hate to admit it, that Roman Torchwhick is a genuis. I mean tonight he's holding some kind of meeting to show off his new toy or whatever, right?" He asked the other men, who nodded. "Okay, lock this place up! We return tomorrow to transport the last of the goods!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The other four men shouted union, moving out of the docks.

'Oh no, this is not a good situation!' Freddy thought to himself. 'If I don't get out of here I will be in big trouble! Quick, Freddy! Think! What would Ramses do in this situation? Hm, he would probably say something so stupid that would catch the man off guard and make a run for it. But this guy has a gun. Is there not another way out?'

He looked to his side and saw a docking point for a small fisher boat. He could swim out of here... but that would mean jumping into that disgusting looking water and ruining his clothes. The last clothes he had from Earth. Such a hard decision...

Crack!

'Twas a twig Freddy had stepped on. A tiny twig that cracked so loud it caught the attention of the armed man, who was now turning around with a raised weapon.

"Who's there?" The man asked, moving towards the crate. "Come out with arms raised or I will shoot you!" The man shouted.

Were it not for the mask, Freddy could have sworn the man's eyes had a burning fire in them. It looked like this dock really was off-limit. Inhaling deeply Freddy fixed his eyes his eyes on the docking point and waited for the man to get closer. Time seemed to freeze for him as he watched the man close in with every step he took. This was going to be a risky move, and he could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Perhaps this as why he found the decision to make a run for it so easy. The human pain suppressant and jackass drug is what some would call adrenaline. The man had finally come close enough, and Freddy pushed the crates he was standing behind with such force that, even though the crates seemed to be somewhat empty, they fell over with little effort. The man, caught off guard by crates suddenly losing their grip and falling, was unable to process what happened and was subsequently thrown backwards by the impact of the crates and covered by them.

"Gah!" The man exclaimed as a crate fell on his leg. "Help me!" He pleaded.

Freddy dashed towards the docking point and jumped into the freezing water. His chest tightened and it felt like all air had left his lungs. No matter. He still pushed forward and started swimming out of the dock, noticing faint screams and demands coming from the dock he had just escaped. Swimming in ice-cold sea water was dangerous, Hypothermia being one of the main risks. If he kept swimming and focused on his breathing it should be alright. Although the freezing cold was killing him right now, he knew he couldn't stop and rest. It felt like hours until he had reached the harbor again. He climbed out of the water by using the stairs of a nearby pier. The wind was blowing softly against his wet clothes, and it send another chill down his spine. He finally got off the ladder and stood on the pier, receiving worried and confused glances from various people.

"I'm never going skinny dipping again." Freddy announced as he made his way through the crowd of people who had gathered around him. He let out a sigh as he looked at his pockets and realized he had left his scroll in one of them when he jumped. He shook his head and took it out, hoping it would still be working. He pressed the central button folded out the scroll. The starting screen booted up and the message 'Welcome, Freddy Willers' appeared on screen. Freddy wiped his eyes clean of sea water and clicked on the briefcase icon that was displayed on his front page.

Freddy watched as the scroll dialed a number and beeped a few times. After a few seconds, someone answered.

 _"New phone, who dis?"_

"Ramses, is that you?" Freddy asked, inhaling a bit of snot that threatened to drip down his nose. "I have some bad news." He continued, lowering his head. Ramses raised an eyebrow, but motioned for Freddy to continue. "Well first of: My clothes are ruined now. Do you know what sea water will do to you? Second of all I was almost shot and killed by mask wearing maniacs with guns. And third but not last... I couldn't find anything at all." He sighed sadly, wiping his nose. "I found the docks, and I even found the place I had woken up in. But before I could continue searching those men came in. I froze and got scared."

Ramses let out a sigh of his own. _"I can't blame_ _you for freezing up. If someone came in, holding a gun in his hand I would have done the exact same thing, uncle. But do you mind telling me why you're wet?" Ramses asked._

Freddy laughed a bit before replying. "I kind of had to make a run for it, and the sea was my only option." He admitted shamefully. "I have no idea where to go from here on out. I'm wet and it's already starting to get dark out here."

Ramses hummed in thought before replying. _"Head back to Beacon. Today was obviously_ _a failure. But this is a mistake we both learned something from. From now on you and me are going on these 'exploring missions together. And you learnt that sea water makes_ _those tight clothes_ _of yours even more disgusting."_

"My clothes are not disgusting. It's an art form." Freddy countered.

 _"An art form? Who made it, Pablo THICCasso?"_ Ramses replied, laughing to himself. _"God,_ _I am too good for this. Okay, see you later buddy. I hope you have your tickets for the ride back home. See ya!"_

And thus, the connection was ended, and Freddy was left wondering if he indeed still had his ticket. Digging into his pocket he pulled out something slimy. Was that... oh, sea weed. How _original_. Freddy sighed and stood u, dusting himself off. He dug his hand into his other pocket and pulled out ten Lien. It was wet and crumbled up, but it was still money. No tickets. Looks like he was going to have to get himself a taxi. Now if only he could find that handsome sailor that walked passed him when he entered the harbor...

* * *

"Who was that, Ramses?" Jaune asked, taking a sip from his lemon tea which had finally started to cool down, making it easier for Jaune to take bigger sips. "It sounded bad." He added.

"That," I replied, placing a bottle of Atlesian Single Malt whiskey on the counter. Aged fifteen years, might I add. "Was my uncle. He got into some trouble in Vale." He shrugged.

Jaune jumped at that, getting ready to take his leave. "Does he need help?" He asked.

"Nah, he's fine." I waved it off, motioning Jaune to sit back down. Jaune did so and continued to enjoy his tea. "So, Jizzthroat, I'm just going to be blunt with my questions, since, you know, we're friends." I said, inching closer to him. "Have you got a date yet? Is she hot... and single?"

Jaune seemingly choked on his tea and coughed a few timed before replying. "W-Where did those questions come from?" He stuttered, his face turning red.

"Just curious, that's all." I replied, leaning on the tap which held a new brand of APA. Basically, APA is the equivalent of IPA, meaning Imperial Pale Ale. Peculiar how Atlas seems to have one of the biggest alcoholic influence on Remnant. Sorry, I'm getting off topic here. "So, have you?" I asked.

Jaune let out a sigh before shaking his head, resting it on the palm of his hand. "Well I was going to try and ask Weiss to the dance but that's going to be a lost cause." He admitted. "I mean she's so pretty and has a status I could only wish for. I just don't get why she keeps on treating me like I don't exist."

"If she treats you like you don't exist, doesn't that mean she knows you exist? How else can she be treating you like you don't exist?" I retorted, a smirk appearing on my face when Jaune's reaction became that of a pedophile wondering why he was in the adult section of a toy store. Deciding not to torture him further, I continued on a more serious note. "Listen, Jaune, girls are a complicated thing. In the past having a fat ass was a bad thing, and now it's suddenly a good thing. Girls are like... a ticking time-bomb. Cut the wrong wire and they will explode. Now Weiss has... _enough_ wires that will trigger an explosion. And you, being the in-experienced bomb squad rookie are trying to dismantle that bomb. But that bomb will just explode right in your face, dude."

Jaune let out an exaggerated grunt of disappointment. "Is she really that many leagues above me?" He asked. His disappointment only deepened when I nodded my head and added with a shrug. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well then to answer your question: no, I do not have a date. How about you?" He asked.

Alright, that caught _me_ off guard. "Mind telling me why you think I need to get a date?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think there's something wrong with my love life? Because let me tell you... there is, actually." I sighed, lowering my head. "The only woman I've ever kissed was my mother."

Jaune raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "You've got to be joking. What are you, gay?"

I looked up at him with a big smile planted on my face. "Ayyy, look at this guy! Nice job, dude. That's another step closer to becoming just like me. Insulting someone at their lowest point and making them even more depressed than they already were. You're a quick learner." I patted his head jokingly. "Now you need to start testing your newfound technique on other people. I suggest Weiss." I grinned from ear to ear.

Jaune shook his head. "Nope, I'd rather not get impaled."

I held my chin. "How about Cardin? I feel like he deserves it."

Again, Jaune shook his head. "Sorry, but even though I stood up to the guy doesn't mean I'm looking to pick a fight with him. I'll only retaliate when he starts messing with me or my friends again." He explained.

"An honorable view. Some people could really learn from that." I said.

Jaune's expression turned into one of optimism, and his face lit up. "Really?"

"Nah, nigga." I replied.

Jaune glared at me for a brief moment, but realized who he was having a conversation with and seemed to brush my comment aside. He appeared to be in some kind of deep thought. Whatever was going through his mind must have been fucked, because the smile on his face was kind of creeping me out.

"You okay there, killer?" I asked, hesitantly reaching out for his shoulder. He suddenly sprung up and spoke up.

"I have a proposition for you, to see which one of us is the real lady's man." He said, grinning. "We both try to get a date for the dance. First one to get one wins. Loser has to endure the other one's homework for a month."

I laughed, motioning to the bar. "Hey, smartass, in case you haven't noticed; I don't have any homework. I'm a bartender. I work here. So how about we change the rules? I make your homework. But if you lose you have to scrub Freddy's back every time he takes a shower for an entire month. And might I add that Freddy really likes to take long relaxing showers at least twice a day if he gets the chance." I smirked.

Jaune returned my smirk with one of his own and clasped my hand in his. "Seems a bit unfair. Okay, to even it you have to make my homework and do my laundrey." He said, shaking my hand and adding more grip. I returned the favor and now it was becoming more of a challenge who could crush the other's hand. Eventually we both let go and Jaune immediately left the bar and decided he would still try his chances with Weiss. Looks like my little pep talk didn't even convince him to go after someone else. But don't worry, Arkos shippers, I got your backs.


	24. Chapter 24

Freddy looked slightly displeased when an old, run down taxi was the only thing he could arrange for ten lien. It wasn't much, but he still got a ride back to Beacon. Well not exactly _to_ Beacon. He'd still have to walk there for a bit. It wasn't a long walk. But it still sucked nonetheless. His clothes had dried up, but the stench of sea water still lingered. The driver even asked what the smell was, and where it came from. Freddy responded by telling the driver he did not pay him to ask questions.

If you hadn't guessed by now; Freddy was pissed off. Very much so. His entire day had been ruined. He could have gotten shot. He could have actually _died_ today. The thought scared him, and he needed to calm himself down before he started hyperventilating. He asked the driver to roll down the window. The driver happily complied, wanting to get the stench of fish and sea water out of his vehicle as fast as possible.

Freddy stuck his arm outside the window, letting the wind pass by it. He closed his eyes and hummed a soft tone to himself. He really wanted to go to bed. He wondered what Ramses was doing right now. The bar should be closed by now. Ramses was either finishing up the last remaining glasses he had to polish, or cleaning the tables. He smiled at the thought. He wanted to be there.

"Looks like there is a lot of traffic on the road." The driver said, shaking Freddy out of his thoughts and providing the driver with his full attention.

"Must be a busy night." Freddy responded, humming in thought.

The driver nodded, looking in the rear mirror so he could get a better look at his passenger. "So what brings you out here? Your clothes seem kind of fancy, but they're all dried up and—to be blank, they stink. You should be grateful I even let you enter my car. Not to mention you only had ten lien on you, but whatever." He muttered that last bit underneath his breath, not wanting his passenger to hear his insult. He _was_ the one who was going to pay him for the ride.

"If ten is not enough, I can get more. Just drop me off at Beacon and I will let Ozpin handle the rest." Freddy nonchalantly replied, not liking the man's attitude one bit.

That seemed to get the drivers attention as he looked back into his rear mirror and adjusted it slightly, getting a full view at Freddy. The driver's face twisted into a creepy smile. "So," he started, chuckling. "You know the headmaster of Beacon Academy, huh? My ride is going to cost you forty lien in total. Got to pay for the gas—and not to mention the stench that I've got to wash out of my car. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that-."

"Will you shut your mouth and drive!?" Freddy exclaimed, his piercing glare shutting the man up who, in return, gave Freddy a glare of his own. Freddy closed his eyes again and tried to get some sleep. His eyes felt quite heavy and he needed a good night's rest after all that had occurred this day.

Minutes passed and it felt like he was finally comfortable enough to drift off to dreamland. That was until the car suddenly came to an abrupt halt, shaking Freddy out of his (near) slumber and almost making his crash head first into the back of the driver's seat. He looked at the driver in anger and shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Freddy asked the driver.

His reply was not what he was expecting. The driver jumped out of the car and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming along the way. Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what could cause such a reaction to occur. He looked out of the front window and it was then that he realized what caused the driver to take off like that. A humongous robot was heading straight towards them! Freddy watched, frozen in place as the robot made his way through the thick lines of traffic; punching and throwing cars over the bridge Freddy's ride was parked on.

Freddy watched as the robot's distance became less and less from where he was at. He opened the door to his right and got out, running towards the edge of the bridge. He knelt down, covered his head with his hands and watched the robot run over his car, stomping it to tiny bits. The holographic panel, which must have served as some kind of rail to stop cars from crashing off the bridge, flickered because of the impact.

 _'I'm… I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?'_ Freddy thought to himself. Great. Freaking great! First he almost gets shot, then he had to swim through ice-cold water, and now there is a giant robot being chased by a girl on a motorcycle and a guy that's sitting behind her!

…

Was that Yang on that motorcycle?!

Freddy's eyes shot open as he watched Yang and the young man on her motorcycle catch up to the robot. He observed the scene, his mouth wide open as he suddenly saw what appeared to be Weiss—he thought he got that right. He'd seen her a couple of times in Beacon itself. Anyway! She created ice! Freaking ice with her sword that made the robot crash into the railing and fall down several feet towards the concrete below. The boy was holding on to the robot, until he crashed into another boy with a tail and fell off the bridge. He hoped that they were alright. He saw Yang, and what appeared to be another girl he'd swore he'd seen before jump down towards where the robot had fallen.

Freddy collapsed against the railing and held his head in his hands, trying to process what he had just witnessed. He breathed heavily, his shaking hands reaching for his pocket. He got out his scroll and with shaky fingers dialed the number he wanted to call. After a few beeps someone finally picked up.

" _Yo, yo, what's good?"_

Freddy looked at his nephew and replied. "Ramses, I am in a lot of trouble." Freddy stuttered.

Ramses looked at his uncle, confused and skeptical about his reply. _"You aren't playing games on me, are you?"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Freddy looked at him angrily. "There is a giant robot running rampant through the streets of Vale. I almost got CRUSHED by it. I am fearing for my life! If that comes over as "playing games" in your book, then holy fuck you just earned yourself ten points!" he replied, slowly getting up.

Ramses' expression turned serious. He nodded to his uncle, inhaling a deep breath of air. _"Listen, I'm going to give someone call. Whatever you do, do NOT let yourself be seen by that robot or anyone else for that matter. Walk away from it as fast as possible. I'll have someone pick you up ASAP!"_

Freddy nodded slowly. "Just… just make it quick, I'm not feeling too well at the moment." He confessed, holding his hand to his mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up." he said, walking towards the edge of the bridge.

" _Uncle, wait!"_ Ramses shouted.

It was too late for anyone to stop Freddy. He dropped to his knees and threw up his lunch from a few hours ago. He wheezed for a good minute before it finally seemed to settle down a bit. With teary eyes he looked at the scroll he was holding and saw his nephew shaking his head with an expression of disgust ton his face.

" _I did not need to see that up close."_ Ramses commented, rolling his eyes slightly. _"Uncle, listen to me. Get out of there, NOW! It's dangerous."_

It sounded like an order, and by the tone of his voice; Ramses was dead serious. He decided to listen to his nephew for once and got up. He looked at the scroll and gave a small smile of appreciation, and then hung up. Freddy looked down at the concrete below him and saw something that made his stomach turn again. There was the robot, in its full glory, towering over four girls that were desperately trying to fight it off. One of the girls got punched into a support beam, making it crack and eventually shattering it to a million pieces. The girl fell down… but before she reached the ground the robot punched her straight in her stomach, sending her flying towards the ground.

Freddy's eyes widened when he realized who got punched.

"YANG!" He shouted, fearing this was the last time he'd ever see the girl. "No, no, no! Why does this have to happen when I'm around! Haven't I suffered enough for today?!" he asked himself, shaking his head furiously. He looked down at the robot in anger, hoping there was some kind of miracle out there that had yet to occur. He saw the other three girls, one he could identify as Ruby Rose because of the trail of rose pedals she left behind as she swiftly maneuvered herself around the robot.

As fate would have it, a miracle did occur. Yang got up and looked angry. Very angry.

The robot, having lost one of his arms because of a combination attack that had occurred a few moments before—something Freddy had to miss out on because he was too busy emptying his stomach—re-tracked its huge metal arm backwards and shot it straight towards Yang, hoping to finish what it has started. But instead of killing her, the robot stopped. Or actually, it was _stopped_ by someone. That someone being Yang; who had blocked the robot's fist and simply punched it back, shattering its other arm!

The robot flinched, but recovered quickly and kicked Yang back, sending her flying through the air. She was, however, caught by one of her teammates who threw (what appeared to be) a rope at her. Yang had caught it and was now being catapulted straight towards the robot! There was so much happening at once, that Freddy did not even notice the robot now appeared to have crystals on its entire body. They looked like ice. Ice crystals? Who knew that was a thing in weather conditions like this?

Were this a video game, it would have screamed "finish him!" Because Yang was launched towards the robot, increasing her speed by shooting shells out of her gauntlets. Her fist collided with the robot, and it was sent flying backwards instead it being the other way around. The robot shattered into a thousand pieces, and a man wearing a white coat came rolling out of the debris. Was he piloting the robot?

Freddy watched as Yang shot one of her shells at the man, causing Freddy to gasp. She was going to kill him!

But before the shell could hit, another person stepped in to intercept it with… and umbrella? She just stopped a shotgun shell with an umbrella? How does one apply physics to this? Or even common sense? Freddy watched as some looks were exchanged. The girl with the umbrella bowed formally, although it was probably meant as an insult or even a sarcastic gesture. Yang shot forward and punched the two—that being the man in the white coat and his associate. They too shattered into a thousand pieces.

Not the strangest thing he'd seen all day. Freddy fell backwards and hit the concrete with a loud thud. His eyes felt too heavy to keep them open. So he closed them and let his mind take over. Probably not the best place to faint. But a man has to make do with what he is presented with.

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down my neck and forehead, I haphazardly made it into the hallway where my room was located at. Twisting the doorknob, I quickly opened the door and hurried inside, closing it behind me. I turned around and was greeted by three faces, one of which looked very tired and beat.

"Uncle Freddy," I softly muttered, walking towards him, still wearing my working clothes. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and had his head drooping downwards, his gaze fixed upon the floor. I knelt down in front of him. "I am so, so sorry." I said, closing my eyes. "I never should have sent you out there. I didn't think this through and now look what happened. I should have kept a closer eye on the timeline but… it's so hard to keep track of everything. And now I almost got you killed not once, but twice today. I know asking for forgiveness is the last thing you'd want me to do, but it's all I can do at this point. No stupid talks, no stupid insults." I shook my head, rubbing my neck afterward. "All I can say is: I'm sorry, uncle."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it wasn't my uncle's. I looked behind me and saw Ozpin. The look on his face made it hard to tell what he was thinking right now. He probably thinks I am an idiot or something. I bowed my head slightly.

"Your actions put your uncle in grave danger today, young man." Ozpin began, looking down at me. "You should have planned out your moves more carefully. You could have talked this over with me. You're lucky I got Glynda to go and fetch your uncle on such a short notice." He said, looking at his assistant and most likely one of his trusted allies.

Goodwitch shrugged. "It was easy locating him. The smell helped." She joked, looking at Freddy.

"Yeah, you smell pretty bad, uncle." I said, nudging his shoulder. Again I got no response out of him. He must have been really scared back there. I felt my heart ache seeing him like this. I placed my hands on his shoulder. "Uncle, please say something. I don't like it when you go all quiet on me."

It sounded like a plea, perhaps it was. I just wanted him to say something. Anything.

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting my attention. He motioned for me to get up from the floor, and so I did. I looked him straight in the eyes and could see that he was about to continue his scolding. So I just prepared for the worst.

"Why did you send your uncle on such a dangerous task? I though you knew the events of the future—or so you have led me to believe." Ozpin said, his gaze piercing into my very soul. "If you knew what was bound to happen, then you purposely put your uncle in danger because of the need of information about your world—more specifically how to get back to it. Your actions have put him in a place he was not meant to be in. He could have died, and you would have been all alone." He finished, placing his arms behind his back. "I know this might sound rude and offensive, but I am being honest with you. You have to think these things through."

I glared at Ozpin, clenching my fist. "Don't you think I know that?" I said through gritted teeth. "I knew that this was going to happen. What I didn't know was that it would happen today. I never got any mention about it, nor was I aware of it. Team RWBY was out there, fighting against Torchwick in that hijacked Atlesian Paladin. I didn't know they were gone, because I was working at the bar. So don't blame me for something I had no control over!" I pointed my finger at him accusingly. "What about you? What secrets have you been hiding from us? Why won't you tell me what happened to Summer Rose, or who Salem is! I'm sharing everything I have with you and here you are, giving me nothing in return."

"I gave you a place to call your home, a paid job and shelter from the evils of Remnant. I think that is fair payment for a little bit of information." Ozpin countered.

"Information that could save all of your lives!" I retorted, punching the wall beside me in anger. "You think I want to keep everything a secret? I don't want to cause more harm by telling you everything I know! That could have serious consequences. Ever heard of the butterfly effect? Yeah, that is what I'm going to cause if I tell you anything more."

I was breathing heavily, my face red from all the pent up frustration from the scolding Ozpin had given me. Goodwitch seemed to be quite surprised at my sudden outburst. Even Ozpin went silent for a few seconds. Before anyone could say something, a voice from behind me spoke up.

"I am not angry, just unsure of what to do."

I spun around with a smile on my face. "Uncle! Are you okay?"

Freddy looked at me with tired eyes. "Yes, I'm fine… I guess. I've seen some pretty messed up things today." He turned his gaze towards Ozpin before he continued. "Your students… they fought against a giant robot and beat it. I saw Yang getting hit by that thing. It should have killed her. As much as it pains me to admit it, she should be dead."

Ozpin nodded slowly, taking this all in. "I have reason to believe, from the information Ramses has provided me with, the concept of aura is alien to your planet. You see, aura protects us. It acts like a barrier that makes us stronger, and makes it able to take more hits than normal humans. Every being with a soul has an aura. This is exactly the reason why the Grimm have none. Which begs the question," he said, looking at me again. "Where is your aura? Why have you not unlocked it?"

I shrugged. "Because we do not have it." I replied, motioning to myself and my uncle.

Goodwitch nodded in agreement. "Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc have told me an interesting story. I believe I have informed you of this, sir."

"Yes you have," Ozpin replied. "But it still begs the question of "why". I have to do some research into this. The logical explanation would be that the two of you have no soul." He chuckled after he made that comment. "But if you did not then I would have noticed. You two are perfectly fine human beings, complete with a soul… but no aura." He held his chin in thought. "Well, I guess that is a question for another time. Take some rest, both of you. You will need it for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow about again?" I asked.

"Why the dance, of course. A day we can all relax and have some fun time to spend with one another." Ozpin replied.

My eyes widened. This did not go unnoticed By Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"I have something to tell you all. Tomorrow at the dance…"

 **A/N:**

 **Well, well, well, looks like the dance is coming up. How will this event turn out? Will Ramses be able to turn the tides and change the event that set in motion the destruction of Beacon? I guess we'll have to find out what he has in store for us next.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ozpin sat quietly behind his desk, tapping his fingers on its smooth surface. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take before Ramses could finally tell him a bit more about future events in Remnant. He didn't know what horrors would await him and his students, but he hoped they could be stopped. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt. He let out a sigh, placing his mug that was still full of coffee on his desk and he looked at his most trusted assistant and friend.

"Glynda," he said, catching her attention as she immediately looked at him. "Has Ramses told you anything in particular that could benefit our cause? Anything at all? Not counting the events that occurred yesterday," he asked.

Goodwitch shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. Ramses has told me as much as he had told you. Although what he has told you has me worried." She looked out of the humongous window in Ozpin's office and continued. "For as long as I can remember; humans have been fighting against Grimm. Of course, with the recent development of the White Fang, there have been more instances of humans fighting against Faunus. But in his world… this "Earth", there is so much violence. From what you have told me, Ozpin, his world seems like a dangerous place. Two wars that had the entire world fighting in it. So many innocent people dead. And he also mentioned the Holocaust? What in Oum's name is that?"

Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He didn't elaborate on it. I am going to ask him about it soon. He seemed a bit hesitant to talk about it. I believe it is something dark from Earth's past. And as much as it pains me, I wish to know as much about it as possible." He took a sip from his mug, smiling slightly after. "I do wonder how many more of these tales he has to offer. Earth sounds like an amazing place, even though there is much conflict. His people have travelled through the stars. They have landed on their moon. Compare Remnant to Earth and it's clear that Earth is much more advanced than our planet. We have not travelled to our stars, and even though we have experienced many years of peace and prosperity, the constant threat of evil still lingers."

Goodwitch nodded, understanding what Ozpin was mentioning at. "I believe Ramses is the key to all of this. Even though he is still young and still has a lot to learn, he can definitely make a big change to this 'war' of ours." She placed a hand on Ozpin's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Ozpin, I know things aren't looking hopeful. I know that things have not really turned the tides in our favor. But remember that we now hold a weapon that can be used to our advantage. Ramses is young, but he isn't dumb. He knows what he had to do. I think we made that very clear." She smiled a bit. "I was skeptical at first, but he has his heart in the right place."

Ozpin looked at her. "That is correct. Even his uncle is as nice as he is, albeit a little more… polite." He chuckled softly. "Have you heard Ramses talk from time to time? He has quite the mouth."

Ozpin stood up from his chair and placed his cane firmly on the ground. "He's still just a teenager. I don't want to put too much pressure on him. I don't want him to become skeptical about us. We're his friends, and he needs to know that we are there for him whenever he needs us." He looked out of his window and hummed. "The dance is tomorrow, how about we have them serve there instead of the bar?" he asked

Goodwitch nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll contact Freddy right away."

* * *

I was causally polishing the remainder of the whiskey glasses I had used for some of my guests. Turns out the alcohol limit in Remnant is a bit off. You have to be nine-teen to drink alcoholic beverages. In the Netherlands you have to be eighteen years old. Take that, America! Twenty-one years old to sit at a bar? Pff, get lost ya dumb shmucks! And no, I am not taking out my anger on America because I was not allowed access into a few bars… well, maybe I am but whatever!

Placing the final glass of the glass plates behind me, which housed many of our glasses, I let out a small sigh of relief when I heard the wooden door open.

"Uncle, welcome back." I greeted Freddy, who calmly walked inside, hands in his pockets and looking around the bar. "How have you been?" I finished.

He looked at me and nodded his head. "I've been good. I took a shower to get all that sea water off my body because of the incident that happenedat the docks. Got some work done and walked around the school. Ran into Yang the a few hours ago too. She said she wanted to come by and have a drink with me after I finish working." He chuckled when he saw my frown. "What, jealous?" he asked. "It's already five pm and you're butt hurt."

I shook my head. "Not jealous, just a little worried about a bet I made. And I was actually hoping you would help me out."

Freddy's optimistic look turned into a frown. "What did you say? If it involves you, me, dim candle-light and incense, I am all-in." He smirked slightly. "But I am guessing that is not the case."

"Nope," I replied, walking around the counter so I could properly talk to him. "Jaune came in an hour or two ago and we made a deal with one another. If he would get a date for the dance before me then I'd make his homework and do his laundry for an entire month."

Freddy crossed his arms. "And what if you got a date before he did? What was his penalty?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Do tell. I am curious."

"He'd scrub your back every time you take a shower." I replied nonchalantly, shrugging. "Not a big deal."

Freddy went silent for a few seconds, holding his chin in thought before replying. "He was told that I like to take long showers at least twice a day if I can?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm closing the bar early today because I am going to find you a date ASAP! The dance is tomorrow evening." Freddy exclaimed, holding my shoulders and shaking me furiously. "This means I can get to enjoy back scrubs every day! For a whole month! This is the best day ever!" he exclaimed.

I took hold of his hands and got them off my shoulder. I looked at him quizzically before replying. "As much as I'd like you to get me a date, you can't just close the bar early." I sighed before closing my eyes. "Any advice?" I asked.

"Just be nice. Why don't you ask any of your friends is they want to go with you? Why not ask Ruby or Pyrrha?" Freddy replied, trying to give me a little glimmer of hope.

"Hm, Ruby or Pyrrha… That might actually work! Okay, I'll do it!" I replied. I handed him the polishing cloth I had been using to polish my glasses, I quickly stormed out of the bar and took out my scroll. I dialed a number and after a few moments the one I called picked up.

 _"Hiya, Ramses!"_ Ruby beamed, her face a little too close to the camera. _"How are you doing? Why'd you call me?"_ she asked with a raised eyebrow. _"Did something bad happen to you?"_

I shook my head, smiling at her. "Nah, I'm good. I was just wondering what you're up to." I replied.

Ruby smiled. _"Well I was about to go for a walk with Blake, but I can't seem to find her. So, I guess I'm not doing anything in particular."_ Ruby trailed of before her eyes lit up and she squealed. _"Weiss!"_ she started running, and the camera of her scroll started moving up, down, sideways, and whatever possible direction you could possibly come up with. She stopped moving and so did the camera, and all of a sudden there were now two faces on my screen.

 _"Weiss, do you want to hang out with the two of us?"_ Ruby asked, enthusiasm clearly present in the tone of her voice as she bounced around her friend. _"We're going to… uhm, what is it we were going to do again?"_ Ruby asked, turning her attention back to me.

"Hell if I know, I just feel bored that's all," I replied. And I need a date and you two might be my only option. I thought to myself. "So how about it, Weiss? You in or what?"

Weiss snorted slightly. _"I'll have you know-."_

"Don't care you're coming with us." I quickly cut her off, grinning slightly. "I'll meet you guys at the courtyard, okay?"

Ruby nodded while Weiss sighed in defeat. _"Not like I have anything better to do, like finding a date for the dance."_ Weiss mumbled under hear breath.

My grin turned even wider. Weiss, you have no idea how much I agree with you on that. I hung up the call and quickly headed back into the bar, looking at Freddy. My expression softened because—and call me an asshole all you want, he almost died because of me. "Uncle, I'm sorry about what happened. I should have never sent you out there to explore those docks on your own. I could have lost you." I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry. I really am."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. Had you gone I would have felt the same way you are feeling right now. Now go on and enjoy your free day. I'll take over from here."

I looked up at my uncle, who had a warm smile on his face. He patted my shoulder and turned around, walking towards the counter of the bar.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Cold, sparkling water lightly bounced off a long-drink glass as two small, yet cold ice-cubes danced around in the sprinkling bubbles of the Atlesian soft drink: Sunny Days. The bartender serving the drink looked pleased with how it turned out and placed the glass on the wooden counter of the bar. He watched as a soft, yet strong-looking hand reached for the glass, fingers wrapping around it.

"Thanks for the drink, Freddy," said Yang Xiao-Long, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. "I needed some sugar after that exhausting training session with Pyrrha. Let me tell you, that girl is tough. Can't believe Ramses beat her in hand-to-hand combat," she trailed of, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

Freddy laughed silently, looking at her with an amused grin on his face. "You do know how he beat her, I presume?" He leaned towards her. "Not fair, let me tell you that much." he finished.

Yang shrugged. "I didn't really hear much of it, only that the fight was won by the one person who I thought would never win." She took a sip from her glass before continuing. "So, what are you going to do when the dance rolls around tomorrow?"

Freddy shrugged. "Well, I just got a call from Professor Ozpin a few minutes ago. It looks like me and Ramses will be the bartenders at the dance. Isn't that great?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yeah, it's pretty cool to see you two get accustomed to Beacon so quickly." Yang trailed off, staring intensely at her glass as if something were bothering her. Freddy didn't let this slide, however.

"Yang, don't try to ask for attention by doing something like staring at your glass like that, it's over-used and cliché. If there's something bothering you, you should just tell it instead of trying to drag the question out of someone," Freddy said, placing his hands behind his back.

Yang sighed heavily. "That obvious, huh?" she asked. She bit her lip when Freddy nodded his head. She decided to continue. "One of my friends and teammates, Blake is going through some tough times right now and I feel that I should talk to her. But the way she's acting and the way she feels resembles how I once felt. And I hate my past self for doing the things I did, so looking at Blake right now is like looking at myself when I was like that. Naive and reckless, thinking you have to solve all of your problems on your own." She took another sip from her glass to water her dry throat. "I just feel like I'd get too angry with her," she finished.

Freddy hummed in thought, pacing behind the wooden counter of the bar. "So, she has problems-Blake, I mean. And she thinks only she herself can fix them. Well I say: Let her. If you've offered your help more than once and she keeps rejecting it, then let her solve her own problems," he said, crossing his arms. "Don't let another one's burdens become yours."

"But she's my friend," Yang countered, slightly raising her voice. "I can't just let her do these things alone! You don't know what happened to her back then or what she's going through right now. It's just… she's in so much pain and confusion right now."

Freddy let out a sigh before he started pacing again. "Okay, okay. I told myself I'd never do this—that I was done acting as counselor but here I am helping out teenager problems again. Yang, bring this girl to me—today if possible. I want to have a little chat with her and share something with her." He looked at her and smiled. "I think it will help her and you as well, my blonde friend."

Yang looked at him, confused she asked. "Uh, what do you mean by 'it will help me as well'? I don't get why I'm the one needing help."

Freddy smiled at her. "Yang, there are certain types of people in this world. I believe I have met every kind that there is. You see people are so fascinating because they are different." He re-filled her glass, much to her amusement. "There are so many opportunities out there that require a certain type of person to claim that opportunity for his or her. Everyone has some sort of purpose in life and we all need to figure out which is the right one for us. Take a look at yourself for example: You're energetic, have a fun personality that doesn't like to get serious all that much, but when things get serious you become serious too, as I just saw a few moments ago." He looked at her with a smug look on his face. "Am I correct?"

Yang nodded.

"Perfect." Freddy clapped his hands together, signaling to the bar. "And now look around you! This bar is the meeting point for all those people. Back where we came from our bar had so many different kinds of people I couldn't even keep count! I think your friend has been around too many of the same people, hence why she's acting the way she is right now. I think she's adopted some of those people's characteristics and is now realizing that that was not who she really was. And now she's caught in… a limbo. Sort of. She just needs to be around some different people, that's all."

Yang slowly nodded her head. "I guess you're right." She replied with a small sigh. "I'll bring her tomorrow."

Freddy smiled. "Excellent. I'll be seeing her then."

Silence befell the bar, something unusual when Freddy was around. Suddenly the entrance to the bar opened, and a girl with a regal look to her posture walked in.

Yang turned her head as she waved at the girl. "Weiss, good to see you!" she said, tapping an empty bar stool beside her. "Have a seat, Freddy and I were just talking about some things."

Weiss looked around the bar, inspecting seemingly every corner of it before she walked towards her team mate. "So, this is where you hang out now? Well I have to say this is quite the peculiar bar. I haven't seen anything like it, even back in Atlas." She looked at Freddy, raising an eyebrow. "Your nephew is quite a handful," she said.

"What has he done this time?" Freddy deadpanned.

"Well…" Weiss trailed off.


	26. Chapter 26

_A few hours ago…_

I felt like running. I really, _really_ did not like the idea of Jaune winning our little bet and me having to do his stupid work for him. I was with Ruby and Weiss. Ruby was, for some reason, very excited about the fact she got to spend time together with her friends. Does that mean I'm considered a friend in her eyes? If so then: Great! I've already made a friend in a world that is supposed to be fictional. I guess it's a win for me, eh?

I looked to my right and there she was, regal and beautiful. Not going to lie, Weiss was a sight to behold. Even though she has an attitude I'd like to pummel into the ground and spit on, I still think she looks very handsome. I know looks aren't everything and that it's the inside that counts, but I mean come on! You can't deny the fact that if you had the chance you would tap that without the slightest hint of hesitation.

But alas to every beauty there is a downside… and Weiss' would have to be her status as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I mean her theme song literally tells her story. She is burdened by her father to become the best of the best. The girl is seventeen for crying out loud! She should be having fun, not… not this. I get the feeling that whenever someone is having fun she doesn't know how to respond to it because she's never experienced something simple as "a day off" or something. I know it sounds weird, but this is just how I see it. Of course there was the whole food fight incident. I don't know what to think of it. Luckily I have a way to test out these new theories.

"And then I was like 'whoooaaa!' And the Grimm were all like 'we're dead and Ruby is so much stronger than all of us'."

I looked at Ruby, who had just finished her "epic" story on how she defeated several Beowolves all on her own. I mean it is quite a big thing not going to lie. I mean if I were to face off against a Grimm then… well I'd be dead! I stand no chance against a Grimm, let alone a whole pack of them. So, yeah, Ruby is a badass, not going to lie about that.

"Cool story, Ruby," I said, earning a smile from her. "By the way, is there a water tap out here? I'm getting kind of thirsty."

Ruby nodded. "There are several inside the school. I'll get some for us all. You guys just wait here," Ruby replied. Before anyone could object, she was gone, leaving a trail of rose pedals behind.

I whistled, clapping my hands slowly. "She has to go for the regionals. She'd win a lot of money with that speed of hers." I said, looking at Weiss. "Am I right?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Weiss simply looked at me, as if she were scanning me. She shook her head and turned to play with her nails.

So that's how you want to play it, eh? Hard-to get is not going to work on me, little girl. I can get anyone to talk. It just takes the right approach. I cleared my throat, getting her attention... somewhat. "So what do you think of this school? I've been here for almost two weeks now and I've got to admit that there have been some interesting things happening to me here. Would it surprise you if I said I've never seen a Faunus before I came here?" I asked.

That seemed to get her attention as she turned her head to me and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? That's impossible. Faunus are everywhere on Remnant, even in the places you'd think they wouldn't be. So you're either a very bad liar or someone who is eager to get my attention." Weiss replied, puffing her chest slightly. "Honestly I don't even know why I decided to come with you."

I shrugged. "Beats me," I replied. "But I'm not a liar. Up until now I had only heard about Faunus from my friends and my uncle. I've seen some pictures in the past, but seeing them up close is a whole different story. I didn't know they all had different kinds of animalistic features, you know?"

Weiss shot me a glare. "They're _not_ animals." She hissed. "I used to think they were until… until someone changed my mind and made me see things from a different perspective. What you're saying is wrong and not to mention: offensive." She crossed her arms. "I could comment about that little cross hanging around your neck. What does that even represent? It seems like some cheap fashion gift you get at a souvenir shop."

I looked down at the silver cross that hung from my neck, its presence not even crossing my mind since I've had it there for such a long time. "This cross represents many things. Peace, prosperity, remembrance, sorrow. It basically can be anything you want it to be. For me it's something special. Something to remember. Good times I had a long time ago." I held the cross between my fingers, playing with it. "A long, long time ago I lost one of my closest friends in an accident. His loss saddened me to the extent that I wouldn't even come out of my room anymore. Eventually I did, because of the help of my best friend. He helped me pull through and when I finally found the strength to forget my sorrow and move on, I bought this." I took off the cross and held it out to her. "This cross represents my friend. It represents his soul and the good times we have spent together. This way a part of him will always be with me. No matter how many years pass."

Weiss' reaction was somewhat a mix between confusion and disbelief. She held out her hand and touched the cross before retracting her hand and looking at it. "You talk about it like it's nothing. That story sounded pretty personal. Why share it?" she asked.

I smiled slightly. "You know, I honestly couldn't tell you. Maybe it's because it's become kind of a natural thing to do. You wanted to know what it represented, so I told you," I replied, placing my hands behind my back.

Weiss let out a small sigh. "I… apologize for the comment I made. I meant no disrespect towards you or your friend. I am sorry to hear about his passing. My condolences." She bowed slightly.

I laughed, patting her shoulder, which came as a big surprised to her since she yelped at the sudden touch. "There is no need to be so formal about it. I mean the past is in the past and even now I sometimes joke about my friend. Whenever we're together we'd say stuff like 'did he go back in time? Or back to the future?'"

Weiss stuttered for a bit, trying to find the right words. I decided to continue talking and maybe give her some sort of ground to stand on since she was having trouble finding it on her own at the moment.

"What I'm trying to say is: As much as you miss the person you've had to say goodbye to, it doesn't mean their memory is gone. Unless you have Alzheimer, then you're pretty much fucked," I said, looking at her. "You didn't insult me or anything. If you had, my reaction would have been a whole lot different than the one I just gave you. But it does seem my comment about Faunus did not go well with you. So I'm sorry about that. I meant no disrespect." I mimicked her little bow which she gave me a few moments back. I swear I heard some sort of a laugh escape her mouth, but I did not press on. This was a good start.

"Apologies accepted," Weiss replied. "Now where is Ruby? Any longer and I'll die from dehydration." She sarcastically commented.

"Ha! Funny!" I exclaimed, earning a slight glare from Weiss. I looked at her, grinning slightly. "For the record, that was indeed sarcasm. But you tried, though, and it was a good joke nonetheless. Just not used to it since, well, you know… it's coming from you."

Weiss crossed her arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that you're very serious most of the times."

"You've only seen me twice including this one. You have no right to make that assumption," Weiss countered.

"Two times serious is enough for me to know you're a girl who takes no BS from anyone," I replied, shrugging. "I mean it's logical seeing as you're the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and whatnot."

Weiss chuckled softly. "Ah, now your true intentions are shown. You're one of those guys. Yeah, not going to work, buddy." She sneered.

"Uh, one of those guys?" I asked. "By the way, I like how this conversation just went from 'touchy' and 'emotional' to 'I don't give a fuck about you and I hope you die.'"

Weiss glared at me. "I just don't like it when guys, heck even girls, try to act like they're my friends or try to befriend me. Some people might think it's fun being like me, living like me. But it's very, _very_ hard for me to make friends or even trust someone." She looked up at the sky, inhaling slowly. "My life isn't all fairy tales and buffets. Just keep that in mind next time you try something with me." she finished, looking at me, her eyes showing anger but also… sadness?

Sadness. Well, that was NOT what I was expecting to come out of this conversation. Guess I should have picked my words more carefully. "Listen, I… didn't even finish my sentence. You cut me off." I looked at her before continuing. "What I WAS trying to say is: You must have a hard life, being the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and having to uphold that status. One slip up and that might cost you a lot more than people might actually think. I don't understand what you're going through, I can just _imagine_ and _compare_ it to the things I've had to go through. Actually, let me rephrase that. The things I AM going through." I looked at Weiss, hoping that her eye would show me something else. I looked in them and, well, they were still a bit sad. But, I mean, not as before.

After a good thirty seconds of waiting, I decided to speak up again. "I guess I messed this one up, huh? Talk about a first date, am I right?" I said, hoping this edgy joke might lighten up the mood.

Weiss looked at me for a good minute before slowly shaking her head. "I don't know if it's because someone told you, or that you're actually a lot more sympathetic than I initially thought, but all that you have said up untill now is…"

Oh boy, here it comes, fellas.

"Completely accurate."

I knew it! Wait, what did she just say?! I was accurate?

"Not sure if I got that correctly," I said, cleaning my ear with my pinkie finger. "But did you just say that my assumption was accurate?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, that was a good assumption of my current state of mind right now. And if you're wondering why I, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company am telling you this, bartender Ramses of Beacon Academy is because… you're not as bad as I initially thought you'd be." She smiled slightly. "You're vulgar, don't know when to shut up every now and then, but when you mess up you somehow make things right. Your words, even though they were kind of weird at first, pretty much summed up everything that I've gone through." She poked my shoulder. "And for the record, I CAN be funny."

I nodded slowly, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure you can be funny when you want to. But you still have a lot to learn. I mean I'm teaching Jaune a few things here and there about-.

"Jaune? As in team JNPR's leader? _That_ Jaune?" Weiss cut me off.

I nodded. "Yep, that Jaune. Although he now goes by the name _Jizzthroat_. He is my apprentice."

"Well if you can teach him to stop trying to make a move on me then I would very much appreciate it! He's one those guys I mentioned earlier. The guys that are only interested in me because of my last name." She scoffed.

Okay. Being angry is one thing, but this bitch just… nah, not taking this! Friends have to look out for one another, and even though Jaune and I are on a competitive streak right now, I still have to look out for him. "Now just hold on a second!" I said, my tone a little harder than I initially planned. This resulted in startling Weiss, making her go quiet and having her full attention. I decided now would be a good time to get some thins cleared out. "Jaune might be weird, bad with words—which I am trying to fix, mind you—but if there is one thing he is then that would be a good friend. The guy is always there for everyone, looking out for everyone. Didn't he save you during your training? When you went to pick the chess pieces that would place you in your team?"

"How do you even know about that?" Weiss asked, confusion written all over her face as she continued staring at me.

"He told me." I lied. Goddamnit! Why do I keep messing up! Brainfarts everywhere!

"Let me guess," Weiss began. "He probably told you he was the big hero who save the damsel in distress. And that I am forever in his debt." Weiss finished her sentence with a "princess" voice. Sounding very high pitched and in fake awe, holding the back of her hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint.

I shook my head at her miserable display of sarcasm. "Actually, he told me he completely failed the landing, messed up his chance to impress you, and was ashamed at himself knowing he messed up again," I replied.

"Oh…" Weiss trailed off, regaining her normal composure. "Well I guess… I guess that makes things a bit less troublesome. How nice of him. However," she squinted her eyes at me. "If I find out you told Jaune about what I just said I am going to freeze you, cut you up and use your cut up pieces as ice cubes that they'll be serving at your bar." she finished with a small smile. "Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"Perfect," Weiss replied, looking over me one last time. "Not going to lie, that tie kind of suits you."

"Uhm… thanks?" I replied, unsure of how to react to what she just said. It was at this moment that I saw the edges of her mouth starting to curl up. She wasn't… oh shit, she was! She is actually smiling! "You just tried to intimidate me as a joke, didn't you?" I asked.

And there it was. Laughter. Uncontrollable laughter. Looks like she could not hold up her façade for much longer. She was laughing her ass of. What a sick sense of humor this girl has. And what timing too.

I like it.

"Okay, not going to lie, that was pretty good." I clapped slowly, congratulating the white-haired girl. "You had me there for a second. Maybe it's just me, but is this what you normally do to strangers?"

"Just the ones that pique my interest," she replied. "But seriously, don't tell Jaune." she said, her expression turning serious.

I gave her a thumbs up. I heard shouting and looked to my right. Looks like Ruby was back already. The girl sure was fast. I waved at her and she waved back. This day was, in my opinion, a success. I got to talk a little more to Weiss, and Ruby seems to be having fun hanging around me too. I am living every self-insert guy's dream! Now I just got to find a girl to fuck and I am all set! I turned my attention to Weiss.

Weiss looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's the legal age to have sex with someone again? I seem to have forgotten."

* * *

"You have got to be joking."

Weiss and Yang watched as Freddy paced around the bar, holding his hand to his head and letting out a long sigh. "I cannot believe he would ask such a thing! Well… actually that does kind of make sense since, well, it is Ramses we're talking about. But still it's rude and inappropriate." He looked at Weiss and walked up to her. Clasping her hands between his, he stared into her light-blue eyes. "I am sorry for my nephew's actions. I hope you can forgive him."

Weiss shrugged. "He's going to have my handprint on his face for quite some time. Even Ruby was wondering what that was on his face. I just told her that he had a bug on his cheek and I got a little too carried away," she replied.

Yang patted her back roughly, earning a small glare form the huntress in training. "Looking out for our team leader? How nice of you, Ice Queen!"

Weiss rolled her eye at the nickname, but did not press on or make a snappy comment towards her teammate. She turned her attention back to Freddy, who seemed to have calmed down a bit after his little freak-out. "I don't have any grudges against him. His question was just bad timing, that's all."

Freddy chuckled slightly. "Yeah, he is good at timing things," he sarcastically commented, rubbing the back of his head. "So, you two excited for the dance? Got a date yet?"

"Nope," Yang replied casually.

"There is someone…" Weiss replied, trailing off.

"Oooh," Freddy said, moving grabbing an empty bar stool and sitting down beside her. "What's he like? Is he cute? Does he have a nice body? A nice bulge in his lower regions? Is he single?"

Questions bombarded Weiss, and she held her hand up as a signal to Freddy to stop asking. "Yes, he is single… at least I hope he is. He has a nice body, I guess. And, ahem, that bulge…" she started blushing slightly, stuttering a bit.

Yang clapped her hands together, laughing hysterically. "Come one, Weiss! We were just getting to the good stuff! So does Neptune have a big package or what?" she asked, making Weiss' blush a deeper shade of red.

Weiss closed her eyes, trying not to blush even harder. "Well… I never really paid much attention to it." she trailed off, trying to get them to drop the subject. She sighed heavily when Freddy just stared at her blankly, while Yang had this smug smirk on her face that said "keep going, keep going." She shook her head furiously. "Gosh, you two are such perverts! No wonder you get along so well!" she exclaimed.

Freddy chuckled even louder. "I am a man whose curiosity sometimes gets the better of him. But remember, my dear Weiss, I always find out the 'good stuff" about everyone. And I mean everyone." He smirked, leaning closer to her. "So, does he or does he not have a big-."

"STOP!" Weiss exclaimed, covering her hands with her face. "Okay, I like him, that's all! He looks good!"

Freddy smiled slightly. "See, was that so hard?" he asked.

Before Weiss could reply, Yang suddenly spoke up, getting their attention.

"Freddy, by the way, is Ramses single?" Yang asked.

Freddy nodded sadly. "Yes. Yes he is." He got off his bar stool and went to the bar counter. He poured himself some water before he walked back to where he was seated. "My nephew has been single for a long, long time, actually. He is always busy working. I tell him to take a break but he never does it. Back in our old bar, whenever someone called in sick, he would be the first to take their place. I remember he worked an entire week on four hours of sleep a day. All because he wanted his mom and stepfather to take a week off." He smiled a bit, remembering how much he wanted his family to get some rest.

"Wow, that little sleep for seven days straight? Guy must have been on some kind of energy drink, eh?" Yang joked, nudging Freddy.

Freddy, however, could only chuckle, albeit it softly. "After that week he did not take his rest. He worked a little bit less, but still every day. During that time he started smoking too. He says he wasn't stressed out, but I could see all those hours were weighing down on him. Sometimes he'd smoke one pack a day."

Weiss' features became one of disgust, remembering how some of her family members, even her own mother sometimes smoked… and drank too. "One pack a day," she repeated. "And for how long has he been smoking? Does he still smoke or did he quit?"

Freddy shrugged. "He says he quit. He does sometimes smoke some cigars to easy his mind. Or so he says. I wouldn't be surprised of he bought some cigarettes here. But alas the boy is old enough and does not need any more counseling. Although a little push in the right direction never hurt anyone, right?"

Yang nodded. "Sometimes that's all we need. But sounds like Ramses has a lot weighing down on him, huh?" she asked.

Freddy nodded sadly. "He is planning on taking over our bar when the time comes. And when that time comes he will face true hardships. Now he is just constantly proving himself for his parents. To show them he is ready to take full responsibility." He looked at Yang, and then at Weiss. "There is a certain rule I want to tell you about. A rule you must obey no matter what. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Both of the teenagers nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "The rule goes as follows: "What is said between these walls, stays between these walls. No matter the situation. This is a safe-haven for people to come and put their troubles beside them. Remember that. Once you walk out of that door, you have to make sure that everything you have heard stays with you until the very end."

Yang raised her hand. "Question!"

"Shoot," Freddy replied.

"So, is this like a bartender oath or something? Because I kind of like the whole idea of it," Yang said, looking at Weiss. "You agree with me on that, right?" she asked.

"I suppose," Weiss responded.

Freddy looked at them before responding. "Well, I just think it's the right thing to do. As a bartender you are also a psychologist. Or something along the lines of that. You listen to people's burdens and troubles and you can choose to press on and try to help them, or give them some form of encouragement. If you're just going to stand there behind your bar, listening to people but not doing anything with it, you might as well quit your job as a bartender." He finished.

Yang placed her hands behind her head. "You have my word, Freddy. Whatever is said between these walls, stays between these walls." She looked at Weiss, who nodded in agreement.

"You have my word," Weiss said, looking at Freddy. "I must come and visit this place more often. I used to have a distain with bars, especially the alcohol they serve because of reasons I would rather not discuss. But this bar has some kind of atmosphere to it that just intrigues me. You will be seeing me here more often," Weiss finished. She got up, gave Freddy his money for the drink she had bought—with a small tip for the kind tender—and took her leave.

Yang watched as her teammate left the building, impressed by her act of kindness and how open she seemed to be towards someone she had literally met a week ago. She looked around the bar before saying.

"This place shows a whole different side of people." She looked down at her empty glass before finishing. "I hope it does the same for Blake."

"I hope so too, Yang. I hope so too."


End file.
